Quand on traine avec des gens bizarres
by Revan-Hikin
Summary: Une fanfic basée sur l'anime. Quand on vit dans un bar de fou, on n'a pas toujours la vie facile... En T pour certaines scènes et en prévision du vocabulaire. Chapitre 16 en ligne un squatteur se pointe et chanboule tout... ABANDONNEE
1. Introduction

Voici ma première fanfic, basée sur l'univers de FMA (FullMetal Alchemist). Les personnages et les lieux ne sont pas de moi, mais de l'auteur du manga en question : Hiromu Arakawa ; seules Elina et les situations évoquées ici sont miennes.

Cette fanfic est donc basée sur l'Anime à cause de la cohérence… (Pour ne pas vous le cacher : pour que Kimblee soit ici et qu'il ai ce caractère là :P) Cependant, j'ai aussi lu le manga, donc je risque de m'emmêler les pinceaux : si vous repérez une incohérence, merci de me le signaler.

N'hésitez pas non plus à reviewer (j'aurai bien écrit « vous êtes obligés de reviewer », mais bon…), ça me ferai très plaisir d'avoir du bien ! Et surtout si vous me donnez des idées de suite.

Nota Gros Benêt (ou pour noob) :

Reviewer : faire une critiquer, laisser un commentaire, quoi ^^

Les petites « * » dans le texte sont des notes : soit juste des commentaires de ma part (mais qui n'ont strictement rien à voir avec le texte), soit des références ou autre… bêtises ^^. Seulement, comme je suis soucieuse de ne pas gâcher votre lecture, la signification est en bas de chapitre.

Tout ce qui est entre parenthèse sont des commentaires, mais avec un minimum de rapport avec la fanfic ^^

Voilà. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Depuis combien de temps étais-je là, à regarder cette porte ? Je ne pouvais pas mourir si je restais mais, si je franchissais cette porte, je mourrai. Seulement, tous ceux à qui je tenais étaient derrière cette porte et il ne servirait à rien de rester ici sans eux... J'étais consciente que mes blessures étaient importantes, je succomberai de l'autre côté, c'était quasiment certain. Mais pas sûr à cent pour cent. Après tout, au fond j'avais toujours eu un peu de chance... Peut-être que cette fois-ci aussi. J'avançai d'un pas. Comment tenais-je encore sur mes jambes ? Un autre, et j'ouvris la porte, le sourire aux lèvres, pensant à ma vie, à ce que j'avais vécu... Je refermai la porte avec ces pensées qui m'étonnèrent, elles étaient revenues, telles une poésie. Je les citai à voix haute, comme pour me donner du courage, alors qu'elles annonçaient juste mon désespoir, que je laissais derrière moi... :

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Je n'aurais pas dû croire à ce qu'il disait... Si j'avais su, je ne serais même pas sortie...

Si seulement j'avais su... le maitriser...

Je les aurais sauvés...

Tous..."


	2. Une soirée qui commençait bien

Cela faisait des heures qu'elle explorait le ciel de sa position allongé, depuis que la nuit était tombée pour ne rien cacher. Vint le temps où cependant, elle jugea qu'il était peut-être temps de rentrer. Un coup d'œil sur sa montre accrochée à son poignet droit lui indiqua en effet que oui : minuit moins le quart. Cela pouvait paraître tôt pour certain – elle y comprit - mais quand on avait un « patron » comme le sien, on ne s'amusait pas à arriver à minuit cinq. Certes, elle l'aurait bien refait, mais c'aurait été pour voir sa tête, pas volontairement, une fois suffisait largement. Elle se mit alors en position assise et resta ainsi quelques instants, sentir le vent sur sa peau lui avait toujours plu, fermer les yeux, tout oublier, où elle était, qui elle était, ce qu'elle était... Elle aurait très bien pu rester des heures comme ça, mais elle n'avait malheureusement pas tout ce temps devant elle. Elle se redressa donc totalement sur ses pieds et commença son retour vers son « chez moi ». Greed avait dit : « retour avant minuit ». En effet, que penseraient les autres personnes du bar si la fille dont s'occupait le patron traînait dehors la nuit ? Enfin ça aussi, c'était Greed qui l'avait dit parce qu'elle, elle s'en contrefichait de ce qu'ils pouvaient penser… Elle s'inquiétait plutôt du fait que les autres se demanderaient comment Greed pouvait contrôler le monde (puisque son but était de le conquérir) s'il n'arrivait même pas à la contrôler elle, chose qui la faisait souvent sourire : savoir qu'au moindre faux pas de sa part, c'était Greed qui s'en prenait plein la face. Enfin, la question n'était pas là, si Greed avait dit retour au Devil's Nest avant minuit, Elina y serait. Tout ce que Greed voulait, Greed l'avait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, alors... Bien sûr, elle était totalement libre de ses actes, mais ça lui faisait tellement plaisir de voir le visage de Greed quand elle rentrait. Déambuler dans ces rues, combien de fois l'avait-elle fait ? Elle ne comptait même plus… Le bruit de ses pas sur les graviers ou sur la terre plate, un bruit qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Elle faisait exprès de passer par ces petites rues, elle avait toujours procédé ainsi, pourquoi changer ? Les mauvaises rencontres étaient le cadet de ses soucis à présent et puis elle aimait le calme, juste entendre ses pas, le souffle du vent. Rien qu'elle et la ville : Dublith, _sa_ ville.

Cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes qu'Elina avait fermé les yeux. Elle tourna à gauche, persuadée que même ainsi elle connaissait le chemin, se fiant entièrement à elle. En effet elle ne rencontra rien, ni mur ni poteau. Bien évidement, dans la descente de la colline où elle était allée observer les étoiles, elle avait gardé les yeux ouverts : tomber n'était pas vraiment se qu'elle appréciait le plus, et un autre retard aurait été impardonnable. Enfin, elle tourna de nouveau à gauche et déboula dans la rue, dans _sa_ rue. Ouvrant les yeux, elle passa tranquillement devant les personnes qui « montaient la garde » devant le bar. Ces derniers la connaissaient bien et ils ne s'aventureraient pas à l'embêter, à moins qu'elle ne les cherche, et encore… Descendant les escaliers sombres d'un pas souple et lent et sachant pertinemment qu'elle était en avance, elle retint son petit sourire. Elle s'arrêta alors juste devant l'ouverture de la porte entre les escaliers et le bar lui même - porte qui d'ailleurs avait été explosée par un certain alchimiste d'Etat puisque celle-ci n'était pas « d'un rouge assez foncé ». Elle lança alors un regard d'ensemble : Martel, Roa et Dolchatte était au bar, trois verres devant eux et Kimblee un peu plus loin, sûrement que les chimères s'en éloignait par méfiance. D'autres squatteurs étaient éparpillés un peu partout en bande et, assis dans son canapé : Greed entouré de deux femmes. Elina lui lança un regard enjoué auquel il répondit par un regard intéressé, regarda l'horloge accrochée au mur, au dessus du bar lui-même : minuit moins une. Elle attendit sans bouger, personne ne s'en préoccupait, tout le monde avait l'habitude de ses petites histoires. Personnes sauf Greed… et Kimblee ! C'était curieux venant de sa part, lui qui restait toujours indifférent à tout. Mais elle devait bien avouer que ces derniers temps, ils avaient eu beaucoup de contacts : l'autre jour ils s'étaient levés du bar en même temps et avaient échangé un regard noir. La semaine dernière, il lui avait cédé la salle de bain bien gentiment et hier, il lui avait même servi un café ! Elina n'en était pas mécontente, juste surprise. Elle reporta son attention sur l'horloge, à la seconde même ou la petite aiguille pointa sur le douze, elle fit un pas de plus, entrant officiellement dans le Devil's Nest.

Elle lança ensuite un regard amusé à Greed qui lui fit un signe de tête montrant que, décidément, elle était irrécupérable et soupira non sans un sourire à son attention. Elina lui rendit son sourire, lui et elle aimaient bien jouer… et Greed était un grand joueur. Elle s'approcha alors* du canapé de Greed qui fit un signe désinvolte aux deux pimbêches afin qu'elles s'en aillent, toujours en soupirant. Elina avait parfaitement conscience que dans son dos Kimblee ne la lâchait pas, les chimères avaient juste levé le nez et étaient retournées dans leurs conversations après avoir reconnu qui venait d'entrer. Greed non plus ne la quittait pas des yeux, à croire qu'ils avaient peur qu'elle disparaisse :

- Toujours à vouloir jouer avec moi, hein ?

- Tant que je suis à l'heure, je pensais que tu t'en fichais…

Il soupira de nouveau et lui fit signe de se poser à ses côtés. Elina s'exécuta mais se méfia, elle connaissait Greed. Malgré ses lunettes de soleil - qu'il portait même de nuit - elle arrivait à desceller dans ses yeux son regard malicieux. Elle se posa alors, raide comme un balais, attendant. Greed patientait en faisant mine de regarder le plafond après avoir basculé sa tête en arrière. Finalement, comme rien ne se produisait, elle s'adossa complètement au canapé. Grave erreur, puisque ce fut ce moment là que Greed choisit pour la saisir par les épaules, la tourner face à lui et rapprocher sa tête de la sienne. Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et lui murmura de sorte que seule elle puisse entendre :

- Je ne m'en fous pas, je voudrais juste éviter que tu ne croises des gens bizarres.

Elina lui lança un regard inquisiteur. Devait-elle lancer « tu veux dire, des gens comme toi ? » ou non ? Il se remit dans une position plus adéquate vis-à-vis de leur relation et lui dit en désignant Kimblee qui semblait ne pas avoir loupé une seule miette de l'échange :

- Disons qu'on a déjà Kimblee qui rentre tard le soir, tout rouge et qui squatte la salle de bain à pas d'heures… Pas envie que tu t'y mettes aussi, déjà que la facture d'eau, c'est pas toi qui la payes…

- C'est pas toi non plus.

- Ouais, ok, ça c'était l'excuse bidon, mais attends il y en a une autre : et aussi qu'on aimerait bien pioncer sans avoir le bruit de l'eau qui coule quoi…

Elina ne sortit pas « ouais, mais toi tu ne pionces pas ! », car à part lui, tout le monde dormait, même elle…

Après leur conversation, les « habitants » du Devil's Nest commencèrent à partir se coucher et plus si affinités, ils finissaient leur verres ou leur parties de cartes et ne tarderaient pas à monter. C'était pour ça que Greed avait dit minuit, c'était l'heure ou tout le monde allait dormir, ou, tout du moins, montait dans sa chambre et ils aimaient, elle comme lui, regarder tous les « êtres inférieurs» subir le sort du sommeil. Kimblee partit presque à regret et Elina crut même percevoir un geste de Greed lui intimant de partir. Pour sa part, il allait juste monter dans sa chambre une ou deux heures et ressortir ensuite pour sa tournée de la nuit. Finalement, il était vers une heure du matin quand ils ne se retrouvèrent plus que tous les deux. Greed proposa un jeu de carte mais Elina répliqua qu'à deux, ça n'allait pas être très fun. Cependant, connaissant un minimum son « patron » - Elina n'aimait pas utiliser des noms qui prouvaient qu'elle était inférieure - elle se leva et alla lui chercher un verre. Greed ne la lâchait toujours pas et Elina en avait parfaitement conscience. Cela lui mit un sourire aux lèvres : le fait que Greed s'inquiète ou se préoccupe d'elle, elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'il ressentait pour à son égard. Elle revint alors avec un verre pour Greed, rien pour elle, elle ne buvait pas… Déjà, Greed ne l'aurait jamais permis et en plus, elle ne souhaitait pas le faire. Elle lui donna son verre qu'il but d'une traite avant de le lui tendre avec un grand sourire. Là faut rajouter un truc pour montrer que c'est Eli qui parle.

- T'as décidé de te venger de mon coup d'hier?

- Non, juste que t'es debout, alors j'profite.

Il profitait, hein ? Haaaaaaa, sacré Greed. Enfin elle n'allait pas lui refuser ça puisque c'était le patr… Greed. Elle lui en ramena donc un autre et s'assit le plus vite possible sur le canapé en face de lui tandis qu'il le buvait aussi rapidement que le précédent avant de regarder Elina. Cette dernière lui sourit sadiquement :

- T'en veux un autre ? Démerdes-toi !

- Mais aller, t'es la plus près et puis, qu'est ce que ça te couterait ?

- Et toi, qu'est ce que ça te couterait ?

- Du temps !

- …

- Mais si ! Les trente secondes que je vais gagner pourrons me servir à réfléchir à notre prochaine sortie !

- Vu comment tu réfléchis vite, je pense que je serai largement gagnante…

- …

- C'est bon je rigole ! Fais pas la tête !

Elle se leva, prit son verre, le posa sur le bar et… le laissa là. Greed fit la moue mais ne protesta pas, signe qu'Elina avait quand même une certaine influence sur lui. Elle retourna donc s'asseoir en face de lui et resta muette, attendant que celui-ci engage la conversation, ce qu'il ne tarderait pas à faire comme d'habitude vu son caractère ; elle pouvait tenir des jours sans parler, lui non. Elina le regarda se livrer lui-même un combat intérieur, sûrement pour trouver un sujet de conversation.

Finalement, sentant que Greed n'allait jamais parvenir à trouver un sujet avant des heures, elle se leva, soupira - désespérée face à l'obstination de Greed - et lui dit d'un air las :

- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je vais me coucher.

Greed transforma alors son expression d'intense réflexion en un air moqueur qu'Elina prit assez mal. Et oui, elle aussi était sous le joug du sommeil, à l'instar de l'homonculus.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! C'est de ta faute* !

Il parut alors outré avant de sembler partir dans ses petites réflexions, et elle le laissa planté là, bien qu'elle fût certaine de l'avoir blessé. Sans ajouter un mot, elle quitta la pièce, passablement énervée : pourquoi remettait-il ça sur le tapis ? Etait-ce si compliqué de répondre simplement « ok » ou « bonne nuit » ?! Pour Greed apparemment oui, il n'avait toujours pas compris. Ce n'était pas de sa faute à elle. Si la faute devait être rejetée sur quelqu'un c'était sur lui. Montant les escaliers, elle tenta de se calmer; Greed était comme ça, on ne pouvait pas le changer et sa réaction était peut-être (sûrement) trop exagérée mais si elle ne l'avait pas fait, il n'en aurait pas tenu rigueur. Mais ce n'était pas **que** de la faute de Greed… Elle regretta alors bien vite son geste, lui qui avait toujours été sympa avec elle, voilà qu'elle venait de l'envoyer buller. Oh, et puis zut ! Il l'avait également bien cherchée, lui parler ainsi à l'oreille devant tout le monde, devant Kimblee, Kimblee que d'ailleurs il ne s'était pas privé de descendre. Elle était arrivée à l'étage et souhaitait passer par la case « salle de bain ». A cette heure-ci personne ne devait y être, tout le monde devait dormir, ou alors tout simplement l'évitaient-ils, une heure dépassée, de crainte d'y rencontrer l'alchimiste Ecarlate… Et bien si ! En s'approchant de la pièce, elle vit de la lumière et perçut le bruit de l'eau qui coule. En passant devant, Elina regarda discrètement qui s'y trouvait : Kimblee, torse nu qui plus est. Elle avait vu juste, mais que faisait-il là ? Etait-il si maniaque qu'il devait se laver avant d'aller tuer de pauvres innocents, en plus qu'après il reprenait une douche ? Il ne pouvait pas non plus en revenir, étant donné qu'il ne les avait pas croisé - Greed et elle - et que ce n'était pas ses heures de « chasse »… Soucieuse de lui laisser son intimité, elle attendit à coté de la porte, dos au mur. Elle n'était pas comme lui, explosant la serrure ou la porte en prétextant « ça m'empêchait d'entrer »*.

C'est finalement au bout d'un bon quart d'heure qu'il en sorti, quart d'heure pendant lequel Elina craignit que Greed ne monte pour faire la causette. Il ouvrit la porte derrière laquelle Elina s'était placée, hâtive de vite récupérer la pièce. Kimblee fut surpris de la voir ainsi, plantée tel un piquet devant la porte mais ne dit rien, se contentant de la regarder bêtement comme s'il attendait qu'il pleuve ou qu'il neige. Le temps commençait à être long et elle se demandait ce qu'il attendait. Est-ce qu'il attendait qu'elle se pousse, qu'elle lui laisse le passage ?! Elle se racla alors bruyamment la gorge afin de le faire réagir, elle avait _vraiment_ envie d'aller dans la salle de bain. L'alchimiste fit trois pas de plus afin de lui céder le passage* et elle se précipita dans la pièce cependant que Kimblee ne bougeait pas, la suivant des yeux. Sans un regard pour ce dernier, elle voulu fermer violement la porte au nez de l'alchimiste mais le pied de ce dernier l'en empêcha. Elle se retourna vivement, saisit la porte et la rouvrit brutalement avant de regarder Kimblee droit dans les yeux d'un regard noir. Celui-ci ne fit rien, seul un sourire étrange sillonnait ses lèvres tellement attiran… normales. Elle le regarda alors avec un air exaspéré, puisque celui-ci était décidé à ne rien faire :

- Oui ?

C'est à ce moment là que ce produisit la scène bizarre: il sembla perdre tout ses moyens, son visage se décomposa et il sembla tout à coup gêné. A plusieurs reprises, il ouvrit et ferma la bouche comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche. Elina patientait, ébahie (faut la comprendre, imaginez Kimblee faisant le poisson rouge Oo) et se demandait ce qui lui prenait. En fin de compte, il eut l'air de se raviser et prononça juste des paroles inintelligible ressemblant vaguement à « b'soir ». Trop choquée pour dire quoi que ce soit en retour à l'alchimiste, elle le regarda s'éloigner d'un pas lent jusqu'à sa chambre où il s'enferma. Elle ferma ensuite la porte derrière elle, à clé évidement : Kimblee et Greed n'étaient pas encore hors d'état de nuire - quoique Greed dusse déjà en être à sa quatrième bouteille... Elina entreprit de se préparer à aller dormir : elle prit une douche (toujours l'oreille aux aguets), se brossa les dents, se passa un bon coup d'eau sur le visage, démêla ses cheveux mais ne se changea pas, ça elle le ferait dans sa chambre. Elle sortit de la pièce d'eau, éteignit la lumière et se retrouva dans le noir, mais pourquoi ? Ah oui, elle avait fermé la porte faisant la jonction entre les escaliers donnant aux chambres et le bar quand elle était montée. Elle rejoignit sa chambre, ferma derrière elle - pas à clé cette fois, habitude qui sera expliquée plus tard - se déshabilla, mis son pyjama* et se mit au lit, bien au chaud sous sa couette, bien trop au chaud pour ce qu'elle était… Elle entreprit de bouger afin de trouver la place la plus froide, retournant son oreiller, se coinçant dans les coins de son lit, à l'extrême bord et à la limite de tomber. Finalement, elle abandonna l'idée et se plaça au milieu du lit, boudant contre cette chaleur trop importante. Elle renifla longuement l'odeur dans sa chambre, _son_ odeur. Etait-il venu ici sans son autorisation ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de spéculer dessus, la poignée de la porte bougea et laissa découvrir une silhouette qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte…

* * *

Signification des *, dans l'ordre du chapitre :

* Elle s'approcha alors = « alors »… J'ai l'impression de ne faire que de répéter ce mot, de le mettre à chaque phrase, si c'est le cas, dites-le moi, parce que même avec une relecture attentive, je n'y prends pas garde, j'ai tellement l'habitude d'utiliser ce mot. Ou limite, si vous connaissez des synonymes, je suis aussi preneuse ^^

* C'est de ta faute = j'avoue cette phrase est un peu dure, mais ça correspond le mieux à la situation alors:/

* « ça m'empêchait d'entrer » = référence à une fanfic de Devil's nest : « Caleçon will survive »

* céder le passage = Dans cette situation : - Je cède le passage __________A

- Je m'arrête________________ B

* mis son pyjama = si vous avez des idées pour les couleurs de son pyjama x)

* * *

Comme je suis méchante !! Je laisse le suspense : P

La suite bientôt, promis, juste le temps que je l'écrive. Si vous voulez m'aider, appelez le 02.47.20 00.01, puis tapez 1 pour demander à ma prof' d'anglais de ne plus nous donner de devoirs ; tapez 2 pour que mes profs d'histoire et d'éco' ne soient pas là pendant deux mois; tapez 3 pour faire une grève générale des profs et/ou des bus (cocher l'option choisie ou cocher les deux si c'est le cas) ; tapez 4 si vous pensez que vous parviendrez à faire passer la réforme suivante : pas plus de trois heures de cours par jours, voire par semaines, ou par mois, ou par an (comme précédemment, cocher la case correspondante) ; et enfin tapez 5 si vous vous en foutez et ne souhaitez qu'une chose : la suite, bordel !!


	3. Il y a des jours avec

Hey !

Attendez avant de vous jeter sur le chapitre 2 ! Ouais je sais bien que vous en crevez d'envie mais j'ai quelques trucs à dire… Ca va pas prendre longtemps, juste le temps qu'il faut pour que vous ne teniez plus et lisiez ce qui va suivre sans vraiment y faire gaffe. (Non, je rigole, la plupart sont sûrement arrivés ici par hasard, bande de petits veinards, vous n'avez même pas été forcés de lire cette fanfic :P) Alors… j'en étais où déjà… Ha oui ! Des trucs à dire ! (**Greed :** bon abrège là, ça commence à faire long. **Auteur :** long comment ? **Greed :** ben long du genre que t'as déjà écrit quatre lignes pour rien dire. **Auteur :** …). Oui ! Alors (**Greed :** …) plusieurs petites choses : réponses à d'éventuelles questions :

- Il y a peu de dialogue ? C'est normal et c'est voulu, ça va venir.

- Il y a des zones d'ombres, des mots, des phrases que vous comprenez pas pourquoi qu'elles sont là ? C'est aussi normal.

- Vous ne savez pas/plus qui sont Greed, Kimblee, Martel et Cie (bande d'inculte xD) ? Ben qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Allez regardez les épisodes de FMA (dispo. Sur Daily') de 30 à 42, ça ira ! (Je tiens aussi à préciser que lire le manga ne sert à rien pour cette fanfic puisqu'elle est basée sur l'anime).

- Vous ne savez toujours pas à quoi ressemble Eli ? Patience :P

- Vous vous demandez quel âge elle a ? Haha, et bien continuez à réfléchir.

- Vous ne savez pas lire, speak english ou vous êtes aveugles ? Ben je peux rien pour vous…

So, enjoy ! ^^

* * *

Elle tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant, concentrée sur l'odeur de sa chambre, elle n'avait pas sentit la sienne. Kimblee entra sans bruit, puis ferma la porte derrière lui à clé, sous le regard intéressé d'Elina qui ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de rester sur le dos. De toutes évidences, il avait attendu qu'elle sorte de la salle de bain afin de l'aborder, signe qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée et qu'il voulait vraiment lui parler. Il n'y avait que peu de luminosité, seul un rayon de lumière orange filtrait à travers le volet rongé - lumière du lampadaire de dehors - cependant elle vit clairement son sourire. Celui-ci n'était pas comme d'habitude, il avait quelque chose de bizarre, de spécial, d'étrange…

La chambre était assez grande, ce qui parût surprendre Kimblee. Quand on y entrait, le lit se tenait à droite contre le mur entouré de deux tables de chevet, face à une commode et un grand miroir rectangulaire. En face de la porte, la fameuse fenêtre qui laissait passer la lumière faiblarde. Et enfin, dans le coin de gauche, contre le mur qui englobait la porte, une grande armoire sombre qui abritait les affaires vestimentaires d'Elina. Il n'y avait nulle trace de tapisserie, la chambre était peinte d'un blanc immaculé qui agrandissait encore la pièce tandis qu'une simple ampoule trônait au plafond.

L'alchimiste s'approcha alors du lit, enleva lentement sa veste et son T-shirt puis sembla hésiter. Il regarda Elina qui ne disait toujours rien, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait faire. Il dut prendre ça comme une sorte d'acceptation de sa part puisqu'il enleva alors son bas, cependant il n'alla pas plus loin que son pantalon. Il laissa tomber le tout au sol dans un bruit mat et s'appuya sur le lit, avançant à présent prudemment, Elina gardant une expression neutre tandis que lui souriait. Il mit ses mains de chaque côté d'elle, au niveau de sa taille et se plaça au dessus d'elle. Elina ne le repoussa toujours pas : lui comme elle savaient qu'elle avait l'avantage; au moindre faux pas de Kimblee, elle ne le louperait pas dans cette position. Il resta ainsi pendant quelques instants, en appui sur ses bras pour se maintenir au dessus d'elle, puis son sourire s'agrandit en quelque chose de tellement attirant qu'Elina dû se forcer à ne pas bouger. Enfin, il se laissa aller contre elle, sa joue chaude contre son ventre, la chaleur qu'il dégageait passait même à travers son pyjama. Ils restèrent ainsi, c'était plutôt gentillet, pas de quoi s'affoler, presque amical (quoique…). Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Elina se détendit, ce que l'alchimiste prit comme un feu vert : il fit remonter sa main sur l'épaule d'Elina et y pris appui pour faire glisser son corps plus haut contre le sien, si bien que sa tète arrivait juste dans son cou à elle. Elina sentait sa respiration lente contre son menton, signe qu'il n'allait rien tenter d'insensé.

Ils ne surent combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, mais Elina avait beaucoup trop chaud, ainsi lui dit-elle doucement :

- Je voudrais pas te gêner, mais… tu m'écrases un peu…

Kimblee comprit immédiatement le message et se laissa glisser sur sa droite avant de s'allonger plus confortablement. Elina se décala un peu (puisque, je le rappelle, elle est encore au milieu) afin qu'il ne tombe pas du lit – c'aurait réveillé tout le bar- mais resta dans sa position, yeux fixés sur le plafond. L'alchimiste se tourna vers elle, sa tête sur son bras gauche et le bras droit venant par-dessus la taille d'Elina qui ne broncha pas et daigna enfin le regarder. Encore une fois, il interpréta ce signe comme un feu vert et glissa lentement sa main sous le haut de pyjama de la jeune femme, il plaça sa main sous son aisselle gauche et fit glisser ses doigts fins le long de son côté gauche, passant par le haut des côtes puis la taille et finis sur les hanches. Il laissa ici sa main comme pour voir si elle allait répliquer, mais non. Il sembla déçu par le manque de réaction d'Elina :

- Tu m'boudes ou bien ?

Pour toute réponse, Elina sourit à son tour et passa la main dans les cheveux de Kimblee, enfin ceux qui n'étaient pas attachés, quoi. Le sourire de ce dernier s'agrandit et il passa ensuite sa main le long du bras gauche de la jeune femme, jouant d'abord avec ses doigts froids, puis emprisonnant son poignet de sa main tatouée et remonta le long de son bras. A un certain niveau, par reflexe, Elina se dégagea vivement et Kimblee eut un mouvement de surprise, ce qu'elle tenta de lui faire oublier par la suite en se tournant un peu vers lui et en venant poser sa main sur son torse chaud et musclé avant de pianoter dessus, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ça. Kimblee par contre ne le voyait pas du tout de cet œil et y resta totalement indifférent. Il lui saisit fermement le poignet et tenta de remonter sa manche, ce que d'ailleurs Elina n'apprécia pas et voulut de nouveau se dégager, plus fortement cette fois-ci, il n'était plus question d'être gentille avec lui. L'alchimiste, voyant sa réticence, ne lâchait pas prise. Il vint se serrer contre elle, son ventre contre le dos d'Elina - ce qui lui fit l'effet d'une brûlure et elle laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise - puis parvint à glisser sa main sous elle et à la maintenir fermement dans ses bras. Les jambes froides de la jeune femme vinrent cogner les siennes. En réponse à cela, il les lui immobilisa également grâce à ses propres jambes, de sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus les bouger non plus. Pendant tout ce temps elle se força à ne pas parler, cela aurait montré son affolement à l'alchimiste et elle ne voulait pas lui procurer ce plaisir. Bien sûr, il lui restait encore un moyen de se dégager, cependant elle voulait l'utiliser vraiment en dernier recours, elle n'était même pas sûr de réussir son coup, après tout elle ne l'avait fait qu'une fois... Elina se débattait furieusement, voulant à tout prix qu'il la lâche, mais le baiser qu'il vint lui placer dans le cou lui fit perdre cette idée et stoppa ses gestes, inutiles contre lui. Elle se tendit néanmoins, attendant la suite mais incapable de réfléchir correctement. Kimblee lui maintint alors le haut du corps d'un bras et de l'autre, il vint chercher le bras gauche d'Elina, il remonta sa manche, encore, encore, jusqu'à arrivé à… Il fut surpris de nouveau et Elina se relâcha, sachant que de toute façon il était trop tard. Elle s'attendait à ce que Kimblee devienne violent ou alors s'en aille, mais celui-ci lui déposa un baiser sur son épaule droite tandis qu'il desserrait sa prise autour des jambes de la jeune femme. Il ne semblait pas fâché (une bonne chose pour elle) mais à présent elle espérait qu'il garderait ça pour lui.

Avec le temps, le bras de Kimblee sous ses côtes commençait à la faire souffrir, ainsi décida-t-elle de faire d'une pierre, deux coups : elle le poussa un peu mais gentiment afin de faire partir ces bras trop chaud set trop gênants, en même temps qu'elle voyait si Kimblee n'avait fait que jouer la comédie jusque là, et s'il partait maintenant. L'alchimiste comprit son intention première et dégagea son bras de sous elle en laissant un peu plus de distance. Enfin libérée de toute trace de Kimblee, elle s'allongea sur le ventre et mis sa tête entre ses bras, attendant. Encore une fois l'homme compris rapidement, il vint doucement lui caresser le creux du dos de sa main chaude, tandis qu'Elina fermait les yeux.

Au bout d'un long moment, dans un demi-sommeil, elle sentit la main de Kimblee se stopper, il devait alors dormir et elle sombra peu de temps à sa suite.

***

Elle rêva encore une fois de ces pièces sombres où elle ne percevait que des ombres et des contours flous avant de courir dans un couloir sans fin aux angles droits…

***

Elina se demi-réveilla vers huit heure, sentant la présence de Greed devant sa porte, elle ouvrit les yeux. Kimblee dormait encore. S'il entrait maintenant, ils étaient mal barrés, _elle_ était mal barrée ! Greed ne ferait qu'une bouchée de Kimblee… Elle regarda la poignée de la porte se baisser lentement – de toutes évidences, Greed ne souhaitait pas la réveiller - puis, une fois arrivée en bas, Greed tenta de la pousser mais la porte avait été fermée par Kimblee cette nuit, elle l'en remercia d'ailleurs silencieusement. Elina observa alors l'homonculus de derrière la porte la lâcher brutalement (la poignée, pas Eli .), sûrement frustré de voir qu'elle était fermée à clé, l'empêchant ainsi de venir l'embêter. Tel un gosse, à peine réveillé, il fallait qu'il vienne sauter sur son lit, à la seule différence que lui ne dormait pas. Seulement, le fait qu'il le fasse avec elle avait de quoi choquer, ainsi gardaient-il ça pour eux. Cependant, il lui poserait très certainement la question « pourquoi ta porte était fermée ?», question à laquelle elle répondrait par « pourquoi ? T'as essayé de l'ouvrir ? » Bien sûr, Greed ne s'en contenterait pas, puisque lui et elle – enfin surtout lui - avaient établit une règle très stricte : ne jamais fermer la chambre à clé. Pourquoi ? Parce que monsieur était _chez lui _et qu'il souhaitait pouvoir entrer comme bon le lui semblait. Le truc, c'est qu'il le faisait régulièrement ! Tous les matins, elle avait droit au réveil façon Greed, qui consistait à venir lui crier dans les oreilles qu'il était huit heures du matin et qu'elle devait se dépêcher de descendre prendre un petit déjeuner avant qu'il ne mange tout.

Là, il était encore une fois à l'heure, à croire qu'il campait devant la porte de sa chambre scotché devant une horloge, mais il s'était retrouvé avec une porte fermée à clé devant son nez. Enfin, ce qui comptait, c'était que pour l'instant, il était de l'autre côté de la porte et elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne la force pas. Elle imaginait déjà la scène : Greed les découvrant, Kimblee endormit, une main sur la taille d'Elina qui lui souriait d'un air pas très rassuré… Non, il devait absolument partir, ne rien tenter, se contenter pour une fois de faire ce que tout le monde aurait fait, mais l'Avidité était claire : elle voulait TOUT savoir. Elina s'apprêtait à recevoir sur elle une pluie d'injures quand elle le sentit partir. Etrange… Idéal, mais étrange.

La jeune femme se tourna ensuite vers Kimblee après s'être assurée que Greed était bel et bien parti : l'alchimiste dormait paisiblement. A cette vue, elle afficha un sourire tendre. La situation était tellement étrange. Lui et elle étaient en tout point opposés mais il se trouvait quand même là, à dormir près d'elle, trop loin d'elle finalement pensa la jeune femme. Dans un mouvement instinctif, elle se blottit contre l'alchimiste. Grave erreur… Il était brûlant. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que le corps des hommes soit aussi chaud ? Elle s'en éloigna donc un peu, mais il l'attirait tellement… et si… Et si elle le faisait ? Elle approcha alors ses lèvres des siennes et les posa dessus. Froid contre chaud, telle une fusion de sens, si incroyable, elle et lui, lui et elle, l'alchimiste et… elle. Elina reprit ses distances, elle avait sentit que le pouls de Kimblee s'était accéléré, lui alors ! Il ouvrit un œil, afficha un énorme sourire satisfait et le referma. Il avait été réveillé par le boucan que Greed avait fait avec la poignée, et avait simplement attendu que la jeune femme vienne le chercher. Evidement, Kimblee était comme ça, elle aurait dû penser à le faire, mais elle avait été trop négligente. Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce qu'elle lui faisait plus ou moins confiance… Ou avait perdu ce reflexe, puisqu'avec Greed, ça ne marchait pas…

Finalement, l'alchimiste devait juger avoir trop chaud et vint se coller contre Elina qui sentit un frison parcourir son échine. Si proche… Elle ne put résister à l'envie de venir passer sa main sur le torse nu de l'homme, ce qui sembla exciter celui-ci qui ouvrit vivement les yeux. Bien que ces derniers trahissaient une certaine envie, Kimblee n'effectua aucun mouvement vers son caleçon. Cela laissait supposer deux choix : soit il attendait qu'elle le supplie, soit il n'en avait nullement l'intention. Connaissant un minimum l'alchimiste, elle pencha pour la première solution et là, il pouvait toujours courir. Certes, elle ne le trouvait pas mal foutu (magnifique plutôt *.*), mais faire ça avec lui… Pour se sortir de cette situation délicate, elle se redressa quelque peu, s'appuya sur ses bras qu'elle venait de faire passer de chaque côté de l'alchimiste mais à l'inverse de ce dernier, elle ne vint pas complètement sur lui. Kimblee s'appuya sur ses coudes et attendit. C'est alors qu'Elina fonça à l'assaut des lèvres de l'homme afin de lui donner un long et langoureux baiser. Il fut surpris, mais dès qu'elle rompit le baisser, il vint à son tour lui en procurer un. Elina n'avait jamais rien ressentit de pareil, elle se demanda alors si elle éprouvait ça depuis longtemps mais ne l'avait juste pas remarqué ou si c'était juste instinctif ; bref en cette situation, impossible de réfléchir intelligemment. Ils rompirent le second baiser et se regardèrent. Kimblee effectua un mouvement que l'on pourrait illustrer comme 'prendre du recul' et la dévisagea avec un air étonné, ce qu'elle faisait aussi. La jeune femme se justifia d'un haussement d'épaule tandis que lui ne jugea même pas utile de le faire. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, comme si il cherchait à attraper une miette de pain. Quel petit effronté !* Elina se rallongea et soupira d'aise tandis que son alchimiste venait passer sa main chaude dans ses cheveux bruns.

Il fut bientôt près de huit heures et demie et il était temps pour eux de se quitter afin que chacun reprenne une activité normale. Les yeux bleus d'Elina vinrent croiser ceux dorés de Kimblee qui comprit encore une fois le message. Il se redressa, ébouriffa de sa main les cheveux coupés court du sommet de sa tète et se leva ensuite, laissant Elina seule au lit. Sous le regard attentif de cette dernière, il se rhabilla et ouvrit la porte, ce fut sans doute ça qui eut un effet de déclic, elle l'interpella :

- Kimblee…

- T'en fais pas, je dirai rien.

Puis, il lui lança une nouvelle fois son sourire et sortit de la chambre afin d'aller s'approprier la salle de bain. Kimblee était vraiment incroyable, capable de comprendre tout avec si peu d'informations, le courant passait vraiment très bien entre eux deux. Elle espéra de tout cœur qu'il tiendrait parole, elle ne souhaitait pas se retrouver avec ces problèmes en plus sur le dos. Elle savait déjà que dans pas longtemps elle aurait droit à l'interrogatoire de Greed, alors si elle pouvait éviter les autres soucis…

Elina patienta quelques instants, juste le temps que l'alchimiste sorte de la pièce d'eau et sortit à son tour de la chambre pour récupérer la pièce que Kimblee venait de quitter. Elle prit une bonne douche froide afin de tirer ses idées au clair, puis se prépara à descendre et à recevoir sur elle le blabla de Greed. La jeune femme descendit silencieusement les escaliers et arriva dans le bar qui, à sa grande surprise, était relativement calme. Elle alla se trouver de quoi se remplir la panse dans la réserve/cuisine, mais tomba sur Greed, en pleine discussion avec Kimblee qui niait le fait d'avoir explosé la serrure de la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait les boisons de l'homonculus. Soucieuse de les éviter tous deux, elle se rendit finalement compte qu'il serait aussi simple d'aller chercher des croissants elle-même. Elle invita donc Martel, qui finissait son café, à venir avec elle. La chimère accepta de bon cœur, toutes les deux s'entendaient vraiment très bien, liées par un énorme point commun : les deux seules représentantes du sexe féminin dans ce bar de brutes… Elles partirent donc en direction de la boulangerie*, marchant lentement sous le beau soleil de cette journée de mai, zigzagant entre la foule. Dublith était une ville assez matinale, il était toujours aussi impressionnant de voir autant de monde débouler dans les rues à cette heure-ci. Cela avait des avantages, les mecs bizarres du bar passaient plus ou moins inaperçus… Les deux filles étaient en pleine discussion dans une petite rue étroite et très fréquentée, mais au vu du brouhaha qui régnait ici, aucun risque qu'elles ne soient entendues.

- Monsieur Greed semblait passablement énervé ce matin… Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

- J'ai fermé ma porte à clé.

Martel se stoppa et la regarda droit dans les yeux tandis que les passants râlaient quand il fallait l'éviter.

- Vraiment ?

- Hu hum…

La chimère pouffa de rire. Voilà aussi pourquoi elles s'entendaient si bien ; elles trouvaient totalement absurdes certaines manières de Greed, et le fait de pouvoir en rire leur faisait tellement de bien…

- Je me suis demandé ce qu'il se passait quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas descendue avec Greed à huit heures précises…

- Je dormais…

- Pour une fois ! Par contre attends-toi à un retour de sa part.

- Oui, je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai préféré sortir m'acheter moi-même de quoi manger que de déranger les deux fous.

- Ha ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est encore passé ?

- Kimblee a explosé la serrure de la réserve d'alcool personnelle de Greed…

- Pfffff… C'est dingue ce qu'il peut faire comme conneries cet alchimiste !

- On arrive…

…et c'était tant mieux, curieusement elle ne tolérait pas que Martel dise du mal de Kimblee, sûrement à cause de cette nuit. La jeune femme préférait qu'elles se taisent pendant qu'elles étaient dans la boulangerie, après tout ils étaient recherchés et si on venait à savoir qu'ils étaient au Devil's Nest, ça se passerait mal pour eux. Elina acheta une dizaine de croissants, sachant que la moitié irait dans l'estomac des autres*. Puis elles rentrèrent tout en parlant de choses et d'autres, Elina faisant tous les détournements nécessaires pour éviter le sujet « Kimblee ». Une fois de nouveau dans le bar, elles prirent trois croissants, ayant convenu d'en manger un et demi chacune, et laissèrent le reste sur le bar avant d'aller s'asseoir un peu plus loin.

Le temps passa et vers dix heures moins le quart, Roa et Dolchatte descendirent. Ils mangèrent les deux derniers croissants et vinrent rejoindre les filles afin de faire un poker avec une boîte d'allumettes. Kimblee apparut peu de temps après, rentrant de sa ballade matinale, et le bar commença à se vider si bien que vers onze heures et demie ils n'étaient plus qu'une dizaine.

De toute la matinée, Greed n'apparut pas. Elina s'en inquiétait, levant le nez régulièrement afin de voir si il était revenu avant de se replonger dans le jeu, l'oreille trainante pour savoir si on parlait de lui. Finalement, elle ne tint plus et demanda alors à Kimblee qui apparemment était le dernier à l'avoir vu, aux dires des chimères :

- Tu sais où est parti Greed ?

Kimblee la regarda d'un air désintéressé, le même qu'avant, comme si rien ne s'était passé et lui répondit sur un ton narquois :

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Elina stoppa tous ses mouvements, se concentrant uniquement sur l'alchimiste. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Elle fronça les sourcils et tenta :

- Je m'inquiète, c'est tout…

- Hooo, elle s'inquiète la petite gamine ?

A ce moment là, tout le monde dans le bar se figea, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait se passer. Même Martel qui était rapide ne parvint pas à la stopper. Elina bondit littéralement sur Kimblee en le choppant aux poignets afin qu'il n'utilise pas son alchimie sur elle, et lui cria :

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la gamine ?!

L'alchimiste sourit de plus belle, tout content d'avoir réussi à la mettre en rogne. Il avait usé du mot qu'il ne fallait pas : « gamine » et en était tout fier. Les personnes encore présentes s'étaient regroupées en cercle avec une distance d'environ deux mètres qui les séparaient du duo. Ils hésitaient, c'était du Kimblee VS Elina quand même… L'un pouvait vous exploser, l'autre était la protégée du patron. Finalement, se fut encore une fois Martel qui réagit la première. Elle essaya de faire lâcher prise à Elina (qui s'était maintenant attaquée au cou de l'alchimiste) en la tirant par les épaules, prenant garde aux mains de l'alchimiste écarlate. Elina la repoussa d'un geste de bras rageur :

- Martel, dégages !

- Mais, oui, Eli a raison, laisse la gamine faire joujou, voyons !

Là, ce n'était même plus de la colère, mais de la rage. Elina tira brutalement Kimblee vers elle et le fit tomber sur le dos violement dans un grand craquement, l'alchimiste avait du avoir mal… Elle entreprit alors de l'étouffer à deux mains quand une voix se fit entendre :

- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Elina ferma les yeux, pourquoi fallait-il _**toujours**_ qu'il se pointe quand il ne fallait pas ? Elle desserra sa prise mais ne lâcha pas le cou de l'alchimiste. Les spectateurs du petit combat s'écartèrent afin de laisser passer le patron qui demanda :

- Euh, vous faites quoi là au juste ?

- Je t'explique Greed, elle m'a violement attaqué alors que je n'ai fait que répondre à sa question.

- Et mon poing dans ta gueule, Kimblee, il va répondre à ta question ?

Greed les regardait simultanément tandis que Kimblee passait de Greed à Elina avec un regard innocent. Cette dernière était toujours au dessus de Kimblee, tremblante tellement la rage la traversait. Greed lui, le prit à la rigolade :

- Ok, alors vous allez vous embrasser et on va tout oublier, ok ?

- Quoi mais t'es malade ? C'est pas moi qui ait commencé, c'est la gosse !

Là, ni une ni deux, Elina leva son poing et s'apprêtait à le ficher dans la face de Kimblee quand une main agrippa fermement son bras, la faisant arrêter son geste tandis que Kimblee écarquillait les yeux, il l'avait échappé belle… Greed effectua ensuite une telle pression qu'Elina fut forcée de se relever, toujours sans quitter Kimblee des yeux tandis que celui-ci la regardait en cherchant à savoir ce qu'elle allait faire. Greed la tracta alors vers le bureau, un silence de mort régnait dans le bar. Cette fois-ci l'homonculus ne rigolait plus. Il prit sa voix sérieuse qui montrait vraiment que c'était lui qui décidait et lança à l'assemblée silencieuse :

- Reprenez vos activités normales, il ne s'est rien passé.

Elina fut littéralement tirée par Greed, mais elle tenait absolument à se venger et se débattait vivement. Tandis que les autres s'éloignaient de lui, elle vit Kimblee se remettre sur ses pieds et lui lancer un sourire moqueur. Elle attrapa alors un vase au vol et l'envoya à la figure de l'alchimiste mais n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de voir le résultat que Greed gueula tout en finissant de la pousser dans le bureau :

- Vous avez fini, oui ?

- D'un côté, si la gosse avait pas commencé…

- La ferme, Kimblee !!

* * *

*Quel petit effronté ! = juste trop envie de sortir cette phrase x)

* Elles partirent donc en direction de la boulangerie* = Ca fait trop : « allons nous promener dans les bois =D ». Du coup j'hésite à laisser cette scène…

* […], sachant que la moitié irai dans l'estomac des autres* = je ne sais toujours pas… Ca mange normalement les homonculus ? x) Déjà que j'ai décidé que ça dormait pas… Ce n'est pas pour les discriminer, mais je me rappelle pas avoir vu un passage où ils mangent ou dorment…

Ha si !! Wrath ! Vous savez, le petit chieur vert de l'épisode 30 ! Et ben il mange mais il ne dort pas !! Haaa, je remercie mon incroyable mémoire (pas vous, parce que vous m'avez pas aidé, bande de méchants T.T). Bref, ha… il est déjà 00 :02, j'ai passé un quart d'heure à dire des conneries, bon je vais me coucher….

* * *

Et voila… 23h42 xD (maintenant vous savez que je mets mes * après ma relecture ). J'étais tellement dedans, je me suis tellement amusée sur la fin que… j'ai rien vu passer :P

J'avoue que la première scène a été assez compliquée à faire, le reste a coulé tout seul, on doit aussi sentir que vers le milieu ça rame un peu avec l'histoire des croissants, là… Mais j'ai une explication : j'hésitais à clôturer le chapitre puisque la scène du « combat » devait durer assez longtemps. Mais finalement je n'ai pas trouvé de fin potable suite aux croissants, donc j'ai tout écrit quand même xD

A la prochaine pour la philosophie : « les questions qu'Elina se posent sur Kimblee », pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? N'a-t-il fait que jouer avec elle ? L'aime-t-il vraiment ? Toutes les réponses dans le chapitre 3, à paraitre lundi (je pense...)

CU l8er ^^


	4. Et des jours sans

Après avoir eu une review assez particulière, j'aimerais avoir votre avis sur la question :

Que souhaitez-vous pour la relation entre Kimblee et Eli :

- Une relation amoureuse = une vraie comme dans le 3ème chapitre

- Une relation amoureuse = mais pas trop poussée (que j'atténue un peu le truc)

- Une relation amoureuse = où ils tournent autour du pot sans jamais vraiment rien faire que des petits signes (genre ils sont timides, quoi x) )

- Une relation d'amitié toute simple (ils s'apprécient mais c'est tout)

- Une relation neutre (ils se fichent l'un de l'autre)

- Une relation de haine *.*

- Rien du tout, fais comme tu veux ;)

Sachez que je peux largement faire les détours nécessaires pour obtenir ces résultats, personnellement, je pencherais pour la deuxième, mais j'aimerais quand même votre avis.

Sinon, ce chapitre est plus long que les autres, c'est pour me faire pardonner de l'avoir mis si tard. Et pour cause, je n'ai plus internet donc je ne peux pas les mettre en ligne avant d'avoir réussi à choper un PC à la médiathèque. Je pense que le chapitre 5 sera en ligne vendredi ^^

* * *

Greed entra à la suite d'Elina dans son « bureau de patron », ferma la porte derrière lui et s'y adossa. Il retira ses lunettes qu'il rangea dans une de ses poches et regarda Elina dans les yeux pour une fois sérieusement tandis qu'elle soutenait son regard, puis il soupira et se lança :

- Alors, qu'est ce qu'il s'est encore passé ?

- Encore ?

Elina était allée s'assoir sur le bureau, un peu plus calme mais sentant toujours le sang circuler vivement dans ses veines.

- Ben, il y a toujours un problème entre Kimblee et toi…

- Pas du tout ! C'est plutôt entre Kimblee et les autres qu'il y a un souci !

Un silence.

- Bref, tu m'as compris. Alors, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Rien du tout. Je lui ai posé une question et il n'y a pas répondu, c'est tout…

Nouveau silence.

- Laquelle ?

- Laisse tomber, ça ne te regarde pas !

Greed fronça les sourcils, signe qu'il n'était pas prêt à lâcher l'affaire.

- Je _veux_ savoir laquelle.

- Vas te faire foutre, je te dis !

- Ho, c'est bon, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? T'as tes règles ou quoi ?

- Ta gueule, Greed ! Maintenant barre-toi.

Elle s'était levée et s'avançait vers Greed qui ne broncha pas, toujours aussi sérieux.

- Non.

- Comment ça non ?

- Je crois que t'as des trucs à me dire…

- J'ai strictement rien à te dire, casse-toi.

Elle le poussa sur le côté afin de le faire céder. Un geste de trop… Greed ne la connaissait que trop bien, le fait que son niveau de langage aie dégringolé et qu'elle le pousse lui montrait très clairement qu'elle voulait lui cacher des choses. Il sourit d'un air assuré, sachant pertinemment quelle serait sa réaction.

- Je t'ai déjà dit non.

- Raaaaah.

L'homonculus s'obstinait à rester planté devant la porte, et comme c'était Greed, elle n'allait pas se battre avec lui non plus. Elle battit en retraite pour le moment, bien décidée à le faire craquer à sa façon ; il avait bien raison, elle ne pouvait pas le toucher. Elina fit volte face et vint s'assoir contre le bureau, face à Greed, puis elle ferma les yeux et attendit, certaine de l'avoir comme ça. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, rien. Bientôt une demi-heure. Une heure. Deux heures.

- Bon, on ne va pas rester là toute la journée…

- T'as qu'à me laisser partir.

- Tu comprends quand je te parle ? Je t'ai dit non, pas avant d'avoir eu mes réponses.

- Putain…

- Laisse les putains là où elles sont.

Elina ouvrit les yeux et le regarda d'un regard mauvais :

- Elles doivent t'attendre d'ailleurs, grouille-toi de les rejoindre.

- Me cherche pas !

- Pfff…

- Ce serait tellement plus simple si tu me disais quelle était ta question…

Elle le regarda intensément, il n'allait pas lâcher et contrairement à elle, il pouvait tenir très longtemps sans ressentir la moindre fatigue et la garder un mois dans le bureau ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Elle décida donc de céder en soupirant :

- J'ai dit à Kimblee que je… m'inquiétais et que j'aurais aimé savoir où tu étais passé, voilà ! Content ?

- C'est seulement ça ?

- Comment ça « seulement » ?

- Ben… Je pensais que c'était… autre chose.

- Ce qui veut dire que tu vas me laisser partir ?

- Non, toujours pas.

Là, s'en était trop, pour qui se prenait-il ? Elle se leva, menaçante et vrilla son regard sur celui de l'homonculus.

- Greed…

- Moui ?

- Tu vas me laisser sortir.

Il sourit et rigola en silence. Ca l'amusait de la voir réagir comme ça et il savait très bien qu'elle ne tenterait rien de stupide ; seulement _ça_, il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas.

- Désolé, mais ça ne marche pas avec moi.

Elle soupira de nouveau et Greed dût juger qu'il était temps d'attaquer la question qui le perturbait tant :

- C'était quoi ton délire ce matin ?

- Hum ?

- Ta porte était fermée.

« Ca y est il y est arrivé », pensa-t-elle. C'était plus fort que lui…

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

- Ne me prends pas pour un con !

Elle le fusilla du regard.

- Greed, je suis assez grande maintenant, j'aimerais un peu d'intimité, que tu cesses de jouer au gamin et que tu me laisses pioncer, et enfin, par dessus tout, que tu arrêtes de me surprotéger !

- Si je n'avais rien fait, Kimblee t'aurait tuée.

- Greed, j'aurais largement eu le temps de…

- Tu ne le métrises pas encore, ça ne sert à rien de te reposer dessus !

- Alors aide-moi !

- Pff… Vu comment tu te comportes en ce moment, certainement pas. Et puis, je n'y connais strictement rien à ces trucs là. Tu n'avais qu'à apprendre aussi !

- Très drôle.

- Ou te souvenir…

- On en a déjà parlé maintes et maintes fois, le sujet est clos, tu sais bien que c'est impossible.

- Tu es sûre que tu y mets de la bonne volonté ?

- Comme si j'avais seulement envie de le faire…

Lui et elle se regardèrent, chacun cherchant à savoir ce que pensait l'autre. Le sujet de la particularité d'Elina était toujours épineux et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait trouvé de point d'entente dessus. Finalement, ce fut Greed qui rompit à nouveau le silence tandis qu'Elina allait de nouveau s'asseoir contre le bureau.

- Bon, on s'éloigne du sujet, là…

Elina, qui était partie dans de complexes spéculations sur ce qui venait de se passer avec Kimblee, n'avait plus vraiment le cœur à lui répondre.

- Tu me soules, Greed…

Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux, le laissant seul dans ses pensées tandis qu'elle partait dans les siennes. Pourquoi Kimblee avait-il fait ça ? Etait-ce juste de la comédie afin de montrer aux autres qu'il était comme avant ? Si c'était le cas, il avait sûrement été déçu qu'Elina aie tenté de le tuer. Ou alors avait-il simplement fait cela parce qu'il en avait envie, pour la tester, voir comment elle réagirait, si elle lui permettrait de dire ces mots. Dans ce cas-ci, il avait été bien stupide de faire ça, il devait savoir qu'elle ne pouvait pas y rester indifférente s'il le lui disait devant tout le monde. Puisque tout le monde savait comment elle réagissait devant ce mot. Cependant, une autre explication voulait s'imposer à elle : et si tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux n'avait été qu'un jeu pour lui ? S'il ne comptait pas s'engager plus longtemps ? Le connaissant c'était très bien possible mais elle repoussa cette solution dans un coin de son esprit. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça… Enfin, si mais elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer. D'un côté, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi, ils n'auraient pas à cacher leur relation. Cela éviterait bien des soucis, notamment avec Greed… D'un autre côté, elle s'était peut-être fourvoyée, il était sans doute un peu rapide de dire qu'il y avait entre eux une vraie relation. Mieux valait s'arrêter là…

Elina sentit soudain le souffle de Greed tout près. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez-à-nez avec ceux, mauves, de l'homonculus. Ce dernier semblait s'être inquiété, mais à présent qu'elle venait de refaire surface, il cacha son expression inquiète et soupira :

- Alors, c'est bon ? Ta petite tête a réfléchit ?

- Mouais…

- Et qu'est ce qu'elle en a conclu ?

Elina lui sourit, il la comprenait vraiment très bien. Quel dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas en faire autant… comme avant. Il savait pertinemment que s'il la laissait réfléchir elle se calmerait et réfléchirait à ses actes, mais rien d'étonnant à cela.

- Excuse-moi Greed…

- C'est rien. Entre nous, on se comprend.

Il tendit la main portant son Ouroboros à Elina qui la saisit afin de se remettre sur ses pieds. Il l'attira à lui et lui posa un baiser sur le front dans un geste presque paternel qui surprit Elina. Puis il la lâcha, la laissant enfin libre de partir. Ils restèrent quelques instants sans rien dire puis elle se dirigea vers la porte sous le regard de l'homonculus :

- Evite de trop chauffer Kimblee, il est assez chiant en ce moment…

Elle ne sut pas vraiment comment interpréter ça mais effectua un « oui » de la tête avant de mettre la main sur la poignée de la porte, prête à sortir. Il reprit alors :

- J'espère que ce qui s'est passé ne se reproduira plus…

- Compte sur moi.

Elle sortit et referma derrière elle, encore sous le choc des dernières paroles de Greed. Devant son nez, le bar était plein à craquer, elle ne parviendrait jamais à réfléchir correctement et son ventre criait famine. Elle regarda alors l'heure : trois heures et demi de l'après midi. Elle était presque restée trois heures avec Greed ! Elina se faufila entre les gens qui squattaient le bar et sortit prendre un grand bol d'air : la chaleur du bar était bien trop étouffante et nul doute que Greed ne sortirait pas non plus de sitôt du bureau. Consciente qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à réfléchir avant d'avoir le ventre plein, elle s'arrêta alors dans un petit restaurant, tranquille car les prix étaient assez élevés. Elle mangea son plat de pâtes lentement, essayant de retarder le plus longtemps possible le moment où il lui faudrait repenser aux paroles de Greed. Elle s'autorisa même un dessert, elle qui n'était pourtant pas très sucre… Les gens autour d'elle la regardaient, une adolescente, seule qui mangeait ici, dans un restaurant de « riche » et surtout très lentement… Mais elle ne les voyait pas, dans une sorte d'état second, se forçant à ne pas réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, si bien que le serveur dût demander à plusieurs reprises :

- Excusez-moi, désirez-vous un café ?

Sortant enfin plus ou moins de son état léthargique elle lui répondit avec un sourire d'excuse :

- Merci, cela ira. Combien vous dois-je ?

Le serveur parut surpris du ton de sa cliente et plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers eux. Elina se rendant compte de sa boulette tenta de faire réagir le serveur afin qu'il lui annonce la somme à payer pour qu'elle puisse vite déguerpir d'ici. Il était vrai qu'elle avait encore quelques traces d'un langage comme celui-ci mais il était rare qu'elle l'utilise. Le fait qu'elle l'ait sortit instinctivement démontrait bien que c'était très très ancien et que seulement de vagues souvenirs de cet ancien temps lui revenaient. Elle avait eu cependant de la chance, si elle avait dit ça au Devil's Nest, la réaction n'aurait pas été la même. Après tout, il était tout à fait possible que les gens d'un niveau de vie aisé parle un langage un peu plus soutenu, ainsi par chance les autres clients retournèrent vite à leur affaires.

Le serveur lui annonça la note à payer et elle sortit son argent de sa poche sans vraiment se rendre compte de la somme. Puis, elle parti en direction de _sa_ colline afin d'être au calme, zigzaguant entre les passants bruyants. Personne n'osait s'y aventurer du fait que la pente était assez raide et les chemins pour y aller très endommagés à cause des rigoles d'eau les jours de pluie et des multiples racines qui sortaient du sol un peu partout. Elle était impossible d'accès, enfin quand on ne s'appelait pas Elina : elle connaissait depuis longtemps la technique qui consistait à passer entre de petits arbustes épais mais aux racines qui restaient dans le sol. Elle se posa en tailleurs au sommet, son regard vaguant au hasard sur des endroits de la ville. D'ici, on avait une vue imprenable, c'était Greed qui le lui avait montré, lui confiant qu'il aimait bien venir ici puisqu'il pouvait contempler ce qui lui appartenait : _sa_ ville, Dublith. En repensant à lui, ses dernières paroles lui revinrent en mémoire…

Des mots, des phrases : « un problème _entre_ Kimblee et toi… »… « Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »… « Je crois que t'as des trucs à me dire… »… «Je pensais que c'était… _autre chose._ »… « C'était quoi ton_ délire _ce matin ? »… « Alors, c'est bon ? Ta petite tête a réfléchi ? »… « Evite de trop _chauffer_ Kimblee »… « J'espère que ce qui s'est passé ne se reproduira plus… ». Et aussi le fait qu'il ait agit comme cela… Greed avait beau passer pour un simple d'esprit, il fallait savoir lire entre les lignes, et ça Elina savait le faire. Mais alors… est-ce que… ? «Ok, alors vous allez vous embrasser et on va tout oublier, ok ? » Cette phrase… A ce moment là, était-il déjà au courant, avait-il déjà deviné ? Ou même, rien qu'un soupçon ? Il avait sans doute fait ça pour tester Kimblee, ou pour voir leurs réactions. Après tout, il était possible que Greed ait été voir dans la chambre de Kimblee ce matin, après avoir rencontré la porte fermé à clé de la chambre d'Elina. Et d'après sa dernière phrase, il ne souhaitait plus qu'ils se voient. Ou alors tout cela lui montait à la tête, et Greed avait simplement dit ça come ça, sans message caché.

- Raaaaah !

Rageuse, elle s'allongea dans l'herbe, les bras derrière la tête et regarda les nuages passer en essayant de se changer les idées. Puis, elle ferma les yeux et tenta de nouveau de comprendre ce que Greed avait voulu lui faire passer. Le choix de ses mots n'était donc que du hasard ? Pourtant, ils collaient tellement au contexte… Non, elle devenait parano parce qu'**elle **doutait, elle ne savait pas comment avaient raisonné Kimblee et Greed. Etait-il possible qu'ils soient de mèche et que ce matin, après que Kimblee aie détruit la serrure de la réserve de Greed, ils aient décidés « d'unir » leur forces pour faire en sorte qu'Elina ne se fasse pas d'idée d'illusion et qu'elle lâche Kimblee ? Oui, c'était très possible puisque comme par hasard Greed était apparu au bon moment pour sauver la mise de Kimblee et qu'il avait empêché Elina de le tuer. Tout collait, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient eu le cran de le lui dire en face, quels idiots ! Et bien si c'était cela qu'ils voulaient, ils allaient l'avoir ! Pourtant… Venant de Greed c'était très étrange, il n'avait jamais refusé de dire quelque chose en face, encore moins avec elle. A moins que ce ne soit parce que cette fois-ci le sujet était différent, il s'agissait là d'une relation un poil plus compliquée entre Kimblee et elle… Elle réfléchissait trop, allait beaucoup trop loin, mais elle se devait de trouver une solution, quitte à se fourvoyer…

Finalement, elle en conclut que s'ils voulaient lui faire passer un message, ils devraient le faire plus explicitement. Elle allait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé depuis deux jours, si Kimblee revenait vers elle, elle aviserait sinon elle continuerait de l'ignorer ; quant à Greed elle allait faire ce qu'elle avait dit et ne plus recommencer à le provoquer, à le contredire… Tout du moins pas avant que celui-ci ne le fasse lui-même ou qu'il ne la mette vraiment en rogne. Elle ne savait pas trop quelle heure il était quand elle se releva et se dirigea vers le bar, cinq heures, six heures ? Elle passa de nouveau entre les arbustes qui lui servaient de chemin (en sens inverse cette fois) puis alla vaguer dans les rues, remplies de monde. Il faisait encore jour à cette heure en mai, ainsi il y avait encore tous les touristes dans les rues cependant moins qu'en début d'après midi.

Elle avait décidé de ne pas rentrer avant qu'il ne fasse nuit, elle ignorait ce qu'elle allait faire, mais il fallait qu'elle marche, qu'elle croise des gens à qui elle n'avait jamais vu la tête - personnes qui allaient peut-être mourir cette nuit à cause de Kimblee. Kimblee… Comment avait-il pu oser lui faire ça ? Comment avait-il pu la provoquer ainsi devant tout le monde ? Mais… Pourquoi se posait-elle toutes ces questions ? Qu'est-ce qu'il représentait pour elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui ? De… _l'amour_ ? Non, le mot était un peu fort, il avait fait le premier pas ce matin à peine alors qu'avant ils s'ignoraient totalement. Bien qu'ils ne se tapent pas dessus, ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis non plus. Quand à s'apprécier… Certes, ils ne se collaient pas mais il avait été plutôt sympathique. Enfin, ces derniers jours, il était donc possible que ça aie fait parti de son plan à un moment ou à un autre pour l'approcher cette nuit.

Elle monta sur un petit muret, puis habilement monta sur un toit près d'une rue très fréquentée. Encore à cette heure-ci, les gens circulaient en masse. Elle ne pouvait donc que les regarder en masse, mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, elle pouvait se concentrer un peu plus sur des individus. Elle remarqua cependant quelque chose d'étrange chez les personnes de son âge. Quelque chose en elles était différent... Leurs yeux. Oui, elles avaient encore ce regard de personne pures et innocentes, tandis qu'elle, elle avait un regard qui avait déjà vu la mort. Parce qu'elle avait déjà tué. Parce qu'elle était différente. Parce qu'elle fréquentait des gens bizarres. Parce qu'elle...

Se lassant de ce petit spectacle, elle sauta sur ses jambes et entreprit de rentrer par le même chemin qu'elle était venue. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire puisqu'elle s'était posée sur un toit, donc elle était venue... par un autre toit. (En effet, essayez de monter sur un toit en descendant à la cave... difficile)

Enfin, elle redescendit à terre afin de se diriger enfin vers le Devil's Nest et se surprit à avoir la tête qui tournait. Elle n'allait pas être tardive ce soir, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la veille, puisque sommeil agité, et il fallait absolument qu'elle récupère. Tout en marchant, elle enviait Greed, lui n'avait pas à dormir le veinard, elle aurait aimé être comme lui, ne plus faire ces « cauchemars» dont elle en comprenait rien… Elle ne savait toujours pas l'heure qu'il était et ne tenait pas à le savoir même si sa montre était toujours sur elle, les lampadaires était allumés donc plus de huit heures, mais sans doute pas plus de neuf. Elle passa devant les « gardes de l'entrée » sans que ceux-ci ne lui disent rien, donc Greed ne s'en était pas inquiété. Peut-être parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir et de prendre l'air… Elle rentra dans le bar une fois les escaliers descendus et fut surprise de ne pas voir le patron, ni Kimblee d'ailleurs, mais ça c'était tant mieux ! Quelques uns de ses amis lui proposèrent de s'asseoir près d'eux ou de faire tel ou tel jeu mais elle refusa, préférant rester tranquille et seule sur un tabouret du bar. Elle se prit un grand verre de limonade, bien pitoyable à côté des verres remplis d'alcool des autres, mais que dirait-on d'elle si elle en buvait ?

Greed arriva vers dix heures d'après l'horloge et vint s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, signe qu'il avait déjà mangé. Elina prit donc la direction de la cuisine/réserve et entama un paquet de biscuits secs, n'ayant pas très faim à cause du déjeuner de quatre heures… Elle resta les manger dans la pièce, pas de peur qu'on ne la découvre, mais pour avoir la paix, ne souhaitant pas qu'on vienne la déranger ce soir puisqu'elle était devenue d'humeur instable. Une fois qu'elle eut mangé la moitié du paquet, elle le remit à sa place et consentit enfin à sortir de la pièce. Elle jeta un regard sur l'évier : plein de vaisselle attendait patiemment que quelqu'un la fasse, elle le ferait sûrement demain et demanderait à Martel de l'aider. Le bar était plein à craquer ce soir, samedi soir, elle était sûre qu'elle ne tiendrait même pas un quart d'heure dans ces conditions.

Elle se faufila entre les personnes soules qui parlaient bruyamment et poussa la porte donnant sur les escaliers qui permettaient d'accéder aux chambres. Elle la referma vite, enfin du calme, puis elle alluma la lumière et entreprit de monter les escaliers d'un pas lent. Elina se dirigea d'instinct vers la salle de bain, libre à cette heure, et se lava. Sa douche froide lui fit tellement de bien qu'une fois ressortie de la pièce d'eau, elle n'avait même plus sommeil. Rageuse après elle-même, elle redescendit dans les escaliers et s'arrêta à la neuvième marche. A sa droite, sur une des deux grandes étagères qui encadraient les escaliers, elle saisit un livre au hasard : un rouge avec des bordures dorées, sans résumé, mais rien que l'apparence du livre l'intéressait, elle sut immédiatement que c'était LE livre idéal, quel qu'en soit le sujet. Elle le retourna pour en voir le titre : « massacre et explosion »… Qu'est-ce qu'un livre de Kimblee faisait dans le rayon « romance » ? Elle jeta le livre par dessus son épaule, avec un peu de bol il trébucherait dessus et ce casserait un bras et les deux jambes… Elle en ressaisit un à la couverture blanche mais plus épais : « ma belle et moi », elle l'ouvrit et tomba nez-à-nez avec une petite bouteille de rhum, cachée dans un trou entre les pages. Alors c'était comme ça que faisait Greed pour se souler le soir sans passer par le bar ? Elle plaça le bouquin un peu plus sur sa droite, histoire de faire rager un peu l'homonculus et retenta de trouver un livre potable.

Finalement, elle trouva un livre intitulé « Je t'aime, moi non plus », une histoire qui semblait parler d' « un alchimiste qui était tombé amoureux d'une Ishbale et voulait vivre avec elle. Mais leur amour était impossible et patati et patata… ». Un truc immonde à l'eau de rose mais ça lui ferait passer le temps. Elle remonta les escaliers et alla dans sa chambre, puis elle jeta le livre sur le lit le temps qu'elle aille fermer les volets. Elina resta quelques instants à observer la lune, le souffle léger du vent venait se glisser sur sa joue, elle en ferma même les yeux tellement ça lui faisait du bien. En fin de compte, elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta là, penchée par la fenêtre et se fut un bruit de dérapage dans les escaliers qui la fit revenir au monde réel. Elle sourit et se retourna, pas de lumière dans le couloir, il était donc monté dans le but de la surprendre sans même prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière pour voir où il mettait les pieds. Les chimères et Greed voyait très bien dans la nuit, Kimblee… un peu moins. Ce dernier craqua et mit alors de la lumière, elle put donc voir par l'espace sous sa porte que l'alchimiste se tenait devant la chambre :

- Eli… ?

- Dégage !

Il parut mécontent de cette réponse mais pas surprit, il s'obstina quand même et resta devant la porte.

- Écoute… Je… Je m'excuse. Ca te va ?

Elle traversa la chambre en quelques enjambées puis ouvrit brutalement la porte et le baffa violement. L'alchimiste, surprit par son action, écarquilla les yeux : elle l'avait baffé si fort qu'il avait reculé d'un pas et qu'il se tenait à présent la joue. Elle le saisit ensuite par un pan de sa chemise et le tira dans la chambre en lui disant méchamment :

- Viens ici toi.

Kimblee se laissa faire et referma la porte dans son dos. Il décida aussi d'en profiter un peu : l'alchimiste réinstalla son indétrônable sourire moqueur, la saisit par les hanches et l'attira jusqu'à lui en lui murmurant d'une voix narquoise :

- Ca te manquait, hein ?

- Pas du tout. Lâche-moi.

Par pur esprit de contradiction, il referma sa prise autour d'elle et pencha sa tête vers celle de la jeune femme.

- Et si je ne veux pas ?

- Grouille-toi de t'exécuter Kimblee ou je…

- Ou tu quoi ?

Elle ouvrit la douche pour répliquer et Kimblee profita qu'elle ait les lèvres entrouvertes pour y coller les siennes et faire jouer sa langue avec la sienne pendant qu'il la plaquait contre le mur. Elina fut tellement surprise qu'elle ne se débattit même pas face au culot dont faisait preuve l'alchimiste. Elle se sentait très bien ainsi, dans ses bras, ses lèvres chaudes contre les siennes glacées. Il rompit enfin le baiser et attendit. Comme Elina ne disait rien, il la lâcha alors et patienta afin de voir sa réaction. Finalement, c'est après seulement quelques secondes de liberté que cette dernière explosa :

- Tu te fous de moi ? Tu te pointes dans ma chambre une nuit, tu m'obliges à te montrer ce que je suis, le lendemain tu m'ignores puis tu me mets en rogne et le soir suivant tu _oses_ me demander si tes excuses me conviennent avant de me voler un baiser ?

Kimblee la regarda d'un air inquiet, il ne dût pas arriver à la même conclusion qu'Elina puisqu'il l'embrassa de nouveau. Elle rectifia :

- Deux baisers.

- Si tu veux je peux en faire un troisième…

Elle le fixa curieusement, la tête de travers, comme si elle pensait qu'il était vraiment fou, tandis que lui souriait toujours.

- Non, non, ça ira… je crois…

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, oui…

Kimblee rigola tandis qu'elle faisait le tour pour aller s'asseoir sur un bord du lit, lui tournant le dos. Lui ne se gêna pas et se jeta littéralement sur le lit, il s'y allongea, tête entre les mains et la regarda. Toujours le regard dans le vague, elle lui demanda :

- Kimblee, dis-moi une chose…

- Oui ?

- Qu'est ce que tu ressens vraiment pour moi ?

L'alchimiste cacha sa surprise, il était pourtant sûr qu'elle allait lui demander pourquoi il l'avait cherché ce matin/midi, mais _ça_ il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas…

- Euh, je ne sais pas vraiment… C'est assez compliqué…

Elina sortit alors de sa sorte d'état second et retrouva enfin toute sa lucidité. Elle se laisser tomber en arrière sur le lit ; allongée, les mains derrière la nuque, le regard fixé au plafond, elle réfléchissait.

- C'est à dire ? Tu doutes encore ou tu ne sais pas comment l'expliquer ?

Il se tourna vers elle, la tête appuyée sur sa main droite, la gauche venant caresser le ventre froid d'Elina après qu'il eut remonté son T-shirt jusqu'au bas de sa poitrine. Il fit se balader ses doigts longs et chauds près de son nombril avant de lui répondre :

- Disons que je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer.

- Hum…

- Et toi ?

Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction, ses yeux bleus vrillant les siens. Tellement attirant…

- Je pense que c'est la même chose.

- Ha…

- C'est quoi ce « ha » ?

Ils sourirent tous deux et il lui répondit d'une voix comme comme si c'était évident :

- Juste qu'on a l'air bien stupides tous les deux…

- On s'en fiche, personne ne nous voit.

- Oui, c'est pas faux…

- C'est même vrai !

- T'as fini de te foutre de moi ?

- Désolée.

Elle passa alors sa main sur le torse musclé de l'ex-alchimiste d'état qui d'ailleurs frissonna à cause de sa main glacée, puis elle lança la conversation sur le livre qu'elle avait trouvé tout à l'heure et sur lequel Kimblee avait trébuché. De fil en aiguille ils en arrivèrent à son livre à elle et ils parlèrent ensuite d'Ishbal. La jeune femme ignorait beaucoup de cette guerre à laquelle il avait participé. Il lui parlait sans retenue de ce qu'il y avait fait, les explosions semblaient vraiment être toute sa vie.

Ils parlèrent longuement tous les deux, ils apprirent les goûts et les préférences l'un de l'autre et elle apprit que Kimblee n'était pas aussi barbare qu'on le disait, il avait également une bonne culture et savait aussi se montrer courtois quand il le voulait. Evidement, vint un temps où elle commença à être fatiguée pour de bon, l'alchimiste le remarqua et se leva en lui disant qu'il était temps qu'il regagne sa chambre, il sortit alors de la pièce. Elina était quelque peu déçue qu'il ne reste pas cette nuit. Elle l'entendit prendre sa douche et elle se mit alors en pyjama. Puis, à peu près un quart d'heure après, il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elina sortit alors à pas de loup, se posta devant sa porte et murmura :

- Kimblee ?

Il ouvrit la porte, il avait encore les cheveux humides, le corps encore froid et le torse nu, il la regarda d'un air suspicieux :

- Oui ?

- Tu peux venir encore cette nuit, si tu le souhaites.

- Non. Mais toi oui.

Il l'agrippa par le bras et la tira dans sa chambre, elle était moins spacieuse que la sienne, normal, celle d'Elina c'était Greed qui avait insisté pour qu'elle l'ait. Elle la poussa tendrement sur le lit avant d'aller fermer la porte à clé et d'enlever son bas. Il vint se coller à elle, pour une fois que son corps était froid elle pouvait se blottir contre lui. Apres près d'un quart d'heure, elle comprit enfin qu'il y avait un souci. Elle lui murmura dans un de ses derniers moments de lucidité :

- Tu es fou. Si Greed voit que ma chambre est vide demain matin on va avoir des problèmes…

- On s'en fiche, tu n'auras qu'a dire que tu es partie te balader…

- Si je lui dis ça, il me tuera…

Tandis qu'elle partait dans son sommeil, elle entendit ses dernières paroles :

- Pour ça, aucun risque.

Elle sourit avant de s'endormir, tandis que Kimblee, tout heureux d'avoir regagné la confiance d'Elina, lui déposait un baiser sur la partie qu'elle avait tant voulut lui cacher : le haut de son avant bras, son Ouroboros.

***

* * *

Même si le dernier mot vous paraît complètement fou, sachez une chose : tout à une explication logique. Cette histoire, je taffe dessus depuis cinq ans, jour et nuit alors je sais de quoi je parle. Les mots et/ou les phrases clé(e)s ainsi que les dialogues ne sont pas placés là au hasard. ;)

Vous allez me dire « ouais, mais tu connais pas FMA depuis cinq ans ! », c'est vrai mais j'ai une image très précise d'Elina, je sais comment elle fonctionne et l'adapter au manga à été un vrai jeu d'enfant ^^


	5. Réveil, verre d'eau et jus d'orange

Celui-ci n'est pas trop mal, j'ai réussit à placer un peu d'humour =) On pourrait résumer ça comme « vie normale au Devil's Nest (un samedi)» xD

* * *

***

Elle avait dormit d'un sommeil sans rêve, calme, cela faisait bien longtemps. Etait-ce dut au fait que l'alchimiste soit auprès d'elle ? Elle n'en savait rien mais le fait qu'elle puisse dormir à ses côtés lui prouvait une chose: elle avait confiance en lui. La jeune fille émergea lentement de son sommeil: cinq heures du matin... Elle tenta de se rendormir, en vain, quelque chose l'en empêchait. Ses pensées de la veille revinrent l'assaillir, puis elle finit par ouvrir les yeux. Elina se redressa, sortit de sous les draps et s'assit sur le bord du lit, ses pieds froids posés sur le sol en lino. Son regard se perdit dans le vague, réfléchissant; elle avait encore du temps avant que Greed ne vienne frapper à sa porte, elle devait donc profiter de la présence de l'alchimiste. Ce dernier dormait encore mais l'homonculus (ça fait bizarre d'écrire ce mot en parlant d'Eli…) lui tournait le dos, incapable de réfléchir correctement avec son torse sous son nez.

Etait-il vraiment raisonnable de rester avec lui? Alors qu'ils « vivaient » dans un bar rempli de fous furieux ? Le fait qu'ils se côtoient leur attirerait plus de soucis encore qu'en temps normal.

Elle sentit soudain un bras passé autour de sa taille et une voix qui ne semblait pas vraiment réveillée:

- A quoi tu penses ?

- A rien.

Il vint se coller à elle, son souffle dans son cou la fit frissonner.

- Ce n'était pas un « rien » très convainquant.

Elle se laissa aller contre le torse chaud de Kimblee (j'en aurai bien besoin moi parce que je me les pèle en ce moment dans ma chambre à 14° C T.T).

- Juste que... je me demandais si c'était vraiment raisonnable.

- Raisonnable? _Raisonnable ?_ Mais bien sûr que non, c'est ça qui est génial !

- Kimblee...

Il lui posa alors un baiser dans les cheveux et rigola par la suite tout en l'emmenant avec lui s'allonger de nouveau sur le lit. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, pour une fois c'était elle qui était sur lui, puis elle prit un air sérieux et grave qui le calma aussitôt :

- Quoi ?

- Je pense... Qu'on devrait en rester là...

- Pourquoi ? Parce que t'as peur de t'afficher en public ?

- Parce que toi non, peut-être ?

- Si, mais moi je m'en fiche un peu...

- C'est parce que t'es plus vieux !

- Je t'en prie...

C'est vrai il semblait plus vieux, mais il était vraiment pas mal... Il _semblait_.

- Il n'empêche qu'en apparence c'est vrai.

- En apparence ? Ca veut dire quoi ?

- Que tu as un tempérament de gamin.

- Ben voyons.

Il bailla alors longuement, presque à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- L'est quelle heure au juste?

- Cinq heures et quart.

- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais réveillée à cette heure ? Mauvais rêve ?

- Non.

- Ha. Bon, tu m'excuseras mais moi je retourne pioncer.

Il se détourna et Elina finit par se lever, le laissant dormir.

Elle fila dans sa chambre, l'odeur de Greed n'y était pas récente, elle en conclut donc qu'il n'y était pas venu depuis deux jours. Elle passa ensuite par la salle de bain vite fait et descendit les escaliers à pas de loup, tout le monde devait encore dormir à cette heure là, à part Dolchatte... Ce dernier lui apparut après qu'elle eut poussé la porte, il était assis sur un tabouret, un verre à la main mais semblait somnoler. Pas tant que cela en fait puisqu'il détourna vivement la tête quand Elina entra:

- Hey, Dol' !

- Salut Eli. Déjà debout?

Ladite Eli s'assit également au bar et s'y accouda.

- Et toi, pas encore couché ?

- Non, Monsieur Greed a insisté pour organiser un tour de garde au bar.

- En plus de la sécurité extérieure ?

- Oui. Martel vient d'aller se coucher, elle dit que les manières du patron l'inquiètent.

On sentait dans la voix de Dolchatte qu'il regrettait que la chimère serpent ne soit pas restée avec lui plus longtemps.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Bido s'est pointé hier soir... et a annoncé de mauvaises nouvelles.

- De quel genre?

- Euh...

Il semblait gêné, baladant ses mains nerveuses sur son sabre.

- C'est que... Monsieur Greed ne veux pas qu'on te le dise.

Elina fut surprise, encore une fois l'homonculus la surprotégeait.

- Très bien, c'est comme il veut.

Elle se releva de son siège et alla s'affaler sur le canapé. Personne n'osait contredire Greed, déjà parce qu'il s'était imposé comme LE patron et qu'il le faisait bien. Elle mit ses mains derrière sa nuque, finalement elle avait peut-être encore sommeil après tout. Maintenant qu'elle était libérée de la peur que Greed ne les trouve, elle se sentait plus détendue et ferma les yeux, bien décidée à piquer un petit somme.

- Elle m'épatera toujours, rien que par esprit de contradiction, elle va se lever plus tôt pour pas que je vienne l'embêter. A quelle heure dis-tu qu'elle est descendue?

- Vers cinq heure vingt, je crois. Et elle semblait parfaitement réveillée.

- Incroyable... Elle a posé des questions?

- Oui, mais je ne lui ai rien dit, comme vous nous l'aviez demandé.

- Bien.

Un silence et elle sentit qu'on s'approchait d'elle.

- Dis Dol'... Tu pense qu'elle m'en voudra si je la réveille avec un seau d'eau ?

- N'y pense même pas Greed.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Greed se tenait derrière le canapé, accoudé à celui-ci et la regardait d'un air déçu.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que ça risque de me mettre vraiment en colère.

Elle referma les yeux, maintenant qu'elle savait où il était, elle ne risquait plus grand chose, son oreille faisait le reste.

- Dolchatte...

- Oui ?

- Passe-moi un verre d'eau.

- Euh... « d'eau », Monsieur Greed ?

A ce moment là, elle s'imaginait très bien la scène : Greed qui regardait d'un air choqué Dolchatte qui devait le regarder bizarrement : Greed, demander un verre d'eau ?!

- Oui, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit.

- Euh... C'est... pour quoi faire?

- Pour arroser les petites fleurs du jardin.

- Vrai... Vraiment?

- Mais non, imbécile ! Pour arroser le canapé.

De toute évidence, Dolchatte ne comprit pas tout de suite.

- Vous voulez vraiment arroser le canapé ? Ou alors c'est Elina que vous voulez mouiller ?

- Je ne sais pas encore... Là, tu vois j'ai presque envie de le verser sur toi le verre d'eau.

- Mais... elle risque de ne pas apprécier. Vous l'avez entendue, elle va se mettre en colère.

- C'est moi que ça regarde...

- Oui, mais le souci c'est qu'à chaque fois que c'est vous que ça regarde, ça nous retombe dessus !

- Vous avez bientôt fini de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là?

Il y eut un silence, puis un bruit de pas et enfin elle sentit une présence toute proche d'elle.

- Eli.

- Hum ?

- Eliiii...

- Quoi ?!

Elle ouvrit un œil et vit le sourire de Greed juste à temps avant de s'écarter vivement. Trop tard...

- Greeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed !!

- Oui, c'est moi ?

- Tu vas le regretter !

- Vraiment ?

- Oh que oui !

Il la regardait avec un grand sourire, elle fit de même et prononça lentement, d'un air détaché :

- Tu sais, hier en cherchant un bouquin dans le coin « romance », je suis tombé sur un livre...

- Oui, et?

- Il s'intitulait « Ma belle et moi ». Ca ne te dit rien?

Il prit soudain une expression d'horreur :

- Tu n'as pas fait ça ?!

- Hum ? De quoi ?

- Tu n'as pas fait… _ça_ ??!

- Je me suis gênée...

Il grogna et alla à la recherche de son « livre », elle le suivit lentement afin d'aller se changer pour ne pas rester dans ses habits mouillés. Mais quelle heure était-il au juste? Sept heures et quart... Elle monta dans sa chambre, croisant au passage un Greed fou de rage, prit des habits secs et alla se changer dans la pièce d'eau. C'était le samedi, tout le monde était de bonne humeur le samedi =D. Elle redescendit un peu plus tard, après avoir mit à sécher ses vêtements. Greed avait déjà renversé la moitié des œuvres dans l'escalier. Il fouillait désespérément et Elina eut pitié. Elle prit un livre blanc sur sa droite et le tendit à l'homonculus :

- Tiens, il était là, juste sous ton nez !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans le rayon « poème » ?

- Je ne sais pas, juste une envie de le mettre là...

Elle sourit et rejoignit Dolchatte dans le bar, heureuse à l'avance de ce qui allait se passer dans les trente secondes qui allaient suivre. Et ça ne loupa pas ! Greed descendit les escaliers à toute allure, se posta devant Elina qui sirotait un jus d'orange auprès de Dolchatte et lui montra du doigt le bouquin vide, outré :

- Elle est où ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'avais laissée dedans...

Il balança le livre dans un coin (pauvre livre T.T) et alla s'asseoir dans son canapé, bras croisés sur sa poitrine : il boudait... Elina se retint de rire devant l'air de totale incompréhension de Dolchatte.

- Greed ?

- Nan.

- Tu boudes ?

- Nan.

- Bon, euh, je retourne me coucher puisque vous êtes tous les deux réveillés...

Dolchatte fila rapidement avant que Greed ne change d'avis. Enfin seuls ! Elina s'approcha de Greed, son verre de jus d'orange à la main.

- Avoue, tu me boudes.

- J'ai dis nan...

- Et bien, ce n'est pas très convainquant...

- Tu as un souci ?

- Oui, un énorme même.

- Ha ? Lequel ?

Elina fit un sourire sadique et versa son verre entier sur Greed :

- Une vengeance.

Greed la regarda, estomaqué par son geste. Celle-là, il ne l'attendait pas !

- Putain ! Mes fringues, t'as abusé là !

- Vraiment ? T'as plus qu'à aller te changer...

- Ouais...

Il remonta d'un pas lourd tandis qu'elle entreprenait de nettoyer une nouvelle fois le canapé (pauvre canapé aussi T.T). Puis vint huit heures et Greed n'était toujours pas descendu. Elina se demanda ce qu'il fabriquait quand la porte s'ouvrit... sur une chimère du nom de Tanyo. C'était un jeune homme d'environ vingt-sept ans, grand et mince, les cheveux courts, croisé avec une panthère. L'homme se déplaça silencieusement jusqu'au bar et se servit un verre.

- Dis, Tanyo.

- Oui ?

- C'est ton tour de garde ?

- Oui, mais je suppose qu'il n'est plus vraiment utile puisque toi et le patron êtes levés.

- Tu as croisé Greed ?

- Oui, dans le couloir, il avait l'air tout content, un truc rare chez lui le matin.

- On est samedi.

- C'est vrai…

* * *

La suite bientôt =)


	6. Le calme avant

Chapitre 6: Le calme avant...

Elle attendit jusqu'à dix heure que Martel descende pour lui demander de l'aider à faire la vaisselle - parler au mur n'était pas très intéressant - mais celle-ci ne descendit pas. Presque tout le monde était levé, à part ceux qui avaient fait les derniers tours de ronde. Kimblee était descendu et avait filé dehors aussitôt, quand à Greed il était mystérieusement revenu le sourire aux lèvres. Elle demanda à Roa de dire à Martel de la rejoindre dès qu'elle le pourrait et alla dans la cuisine/réserve afin de commencer le travail, ne supportant plus le sourire inquiétant de Greed, qu'est ce qu'il allait encore faire comme conneries aujourd'hui ? Elle s'apprêtait à commencer quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il allait l'entendre !!

Kimblee apparut, tout sourire, il revenait de sa chambre et semblait avoir pris une douche. Il l'agrippa par la taille et l'attira à lui après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui, malheureusement dénudée de serrure. Il entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux d'Elina et la bloqua ensuite contre le mur. Elle le regardait avec de grands yeux, quelque peu affolée, avait-il perdu l'esprit ?

- Que… Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire, et commença à approcher ses lèvres des siennes. Il était près, trop près… Elina commença alors à paniquer réellement : si quelqu'un venait, ils étaient foutus, pire si c'était Greed. Elle tenta de le repousser mais l'alchimiste lui saisit fermement les poignets et les colla également contre le mur. Les lèvres chaudes de l'Ecarlate se posèrent sur celles froides d'Elina qui s'obstinait à les garder fermées dans un dernier élan de contrôle mais, il fallait se l'avouer, c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour qu'il abandonne, étant donné qu'elle en était encore prisonnière. Il quémanda longuement l'accès à sa bouche qui finit par lui être accordé, succombant à la tentation que procuraient les lèvres de l'alchimiste. Elle se détendit alors, oubliant tout, profitant totalement du baiser. Les mains de l'ex-alchimiste d'Etat lâchèrent soudainement ses poignets et vinrent la prendre sur les hanches, tandis que les mains d'Elina enfin libres se placèrent derrière sa nuque. L'un contre l'autre, ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à bout de souffle. Tandis qu'elle lui rendait son baiser, il y eut un déclic chez l'alchimiste, il passa fougueusement ses mains dans le dos sous le T-shirt de l'homonculus qui sentit sa respiration s'ébranler en même temps que lui. Elle parvint à prononcer :

- Kimblee… Arrête…

Sans stopper ses baisers dans le cou d'Elina, il lui répondit d'une voix montrant qu'il se fichait de toute autre chose que le corps de cette dernière mais que contrairement à elle il arrivait à parler sans aucun problème apparent :

- Pourquoi ?

Elle réussit à récupérer un rythme respiratoire un peu plus calme et lui dit d'une voix plus ou moins normale :

- Parce que si Greed se pointe… on est mal.

- On s'en fiche, tu es assez grande pour te débrouiller sans lui.

- Tu sais ce qu'il représente… pour moi…

- Mais il serait peut-être temps qu'il cesse de vouloir toujours te contrôler.

- Parce que toi… ce n'est pas ce que tu fais ?

Il lui répondit par un sourire et s'amusa ensuite à venir lui embrasser toutes les parties qu'il pouvait attraper – lèvres, joues, menton, oreilles - tandis que leurs respirations s'accéléraient de plus belle. L'homonculus eut soudain envie de le mordre : elle le gnaqua au cou gentiment mais était prête à recommencer plus fort. Il posa alors ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'en empêcher mais elle lui mordit la lèvre si fort qu'un mince filet de sang s'en échappa. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle devait mordre dans quelque chose, mais elle savait qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement.

Quelle était cette sensation nouvelle, ce besoin de posséder entièrement le corps de l'autre ? Etait-ce comme cela quand on éprouvait des sentiments pour quelqu'un ?

Finalement, Kimblee interrompit son baiser ensanglanté, à bout de souffle encore une fois. Ils allaient pour en refaire un quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaître… Martel. L'alchimiste s'éloigna vivement d'Elina et essuya d'un revers de manche le sang de sa lèvre pendant qu'Elina passait une main dans ses cheveux d'un air gêné, elle « réceptionna » cependant le message de Kimblee. Les yeux de Martel passaient d'elle à lui, de lui à elle et elle demanda d'un air suspicieux à l'alchimiste :

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

C'était vrai… Leur « dispute » avait eu lieu seulement la veille, il était donc fort possible que la chimère aie pensé que c'était ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire avant qu'elle n'entre, mais…

- Je me baladais.

Elle fronça un peu plus les sourcils :

- Dans la cuisine ?

Il lui sourit d'un air railleur avant de sortir de la pièce sous le regard des deux jeunes femmes. Une fois la porte fermée derrière lui, Martel agressa à moitié Elina :

- Tu m'expliques ce que vous faisiez ?

- Il était venu prendre une bouteille dans la réserve de Greed et je lui ai dit non. Il n'a pas semblé content et…

- … En gros, heureusement que je suis arrivée.

- … Oui.

Martel n'était pas stupide, elle avait compris ce que Kimblee et elle étaient en train de faire. Elina reprit sa vaisselle sans rien dire de plus avec l'aide de la nouvelle arrivante, elle n'avait pas été faite depuis une semaine, si bien qu'elles eurent enfin finit à midi et… c'était l'heure du repas. Etant donné que c'était samedi, le bar faisait bar plus cantine ! Elles allaient donc devoir sacrifier encore un peu de leur temps pour cette bande de brutes. Après avoir exploré de fond en comble les tiroirs, elles décidèrent de faire simple avec un ou deux (ou trois…) paquets de pates. Elles n'avaient rien d'autre à part de la sauce tomate pour accompagner ça, ainsi prirent-elle la décision de faire ce qu'on appellera plus tard des pates bolognaises… sans viande. S'ils n'étaient pas contents, ils se débrouilleraient tous seuls !

Ce fut prêt pour midi et demi et le plat fut vite mangé dans le grand brouhaha qui régnait comme tous les samedis. Elina fit tous les efforts nécessaires pour ne pas tomber dans les vapes et rester concentrée sur ce que disait Greed. Il semblait parler de se qui s'était passé hier, mais à cause du fait qu'il était dans son canapé et elle assise près de Martel et de Dolchatte, elle ne pouvait que lire sur ses lèvres. Martel, remarquant que ça n'allait pas très fort lui proposa :

- Tu veux qu'on aille manger dehors ?

- Non… Ca ira… Je m'en vais… J'ai fini de toute façon… Tu veux bien… euh… ranger ? Oui, ranger. Mon assiette, s'il te plait ?

- Pas de problème. Mais… tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

- Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas.

- Si tu veux on peut aller faire un tour dehors, ça ne nous gêne pas !

- Non, merci Dol', c'est juste que je n'ai pas dormi beaucoup.

- Ok, alors à tout à l'heure.

- Oui…

Elle monta en titubant les escaliers et Greed la suivit du regard, inquiet : c'était bien la première fois qu'elle faisait ça. Ne pas tenir plus d'un quart d'heure dans une salle remplie d'autant de monde, ça il l'avait compris. Depuis le temps elle avait fini par le lui expliquer, mais qu'elle en soit arrivée à marcher en s'agrippant au meuble, jamais encore… Etait-il possible qu'elle ait eu raison sur toute la ligne ? Qu'elle se connaissât si bien qu'elle ait prévu sa réaction bien avant ? Oui, Elina s'était toujours bien connue, alors pouvoir aller jusque là… Enfin, elle ne devait pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et ne souhaitait pas lui en parler, donc ça ne pouvait être qu'a cause de ça. Quoique… « Si je n'avais rien fait, Kimblee t'aurait tué. », « Greed, j'aurais largement eu le temps de… », « Tu ne le méprises plus, ça ne sert à rien de te reposer dessus ! », « Alors aide-moi ! » Est-ce qu'à ce moment là elle avait voulu lui en parler, mais face à sa réaction, elle s'était abstenue ? Toujours était-il que, quoi qu'il arrive, elle aurait sa réponse demain.

Une fois arrivée en haut des escaliers, elle se sentait un peu mieux mais la tentation de se passer la tête sous l'eau était trop forte, elle s'exécuta donc. Le contact de l'eau glacée la calma un peu, elle tenta par la suite de faire le ménage dans ces pensées, trop de choses lui arrivaient en ce moment, elle ne parvenait pas à toutes les assimiler. Que lui arrivait-il ? Tout cela était venu si vite. Il n'y avait même pas une semaine, elle tenait très bien une heure dans l'ambiance qu'elle venait de quitter, et aujourd'hui… même pas un quart d'heure. Elle avait d'abord pensé que c'était la fatigue qui l'assommait, elle avait été aveugle. Pourtant, elle avait essayé d'en parler doucement avec Greed, mais celui-ci n'ayant pas semblé comprendre, elle avait laissé tomber. Mais là… ça devenait de plus en plus fort… Ces voix dans sa tête, son incapacité de les faire taire. Et plus il y avait de monde, plus c'était insupportable. Le pire était de devoir éviter celles de Kimblee, elle ne devait pas succomber à ça. Bien sûr, il était très simple de les comprendre quand il n'y avait qu'une personne… Elle se frappa la tête violement contre le lavabo, les voix lui parvenaient encore, telles des échos. Qu'elles partent, bordel ! Elle n'avait rien demandé, alors qu'elles se taisent ! Elle se frappa de nouveau la tête contre le lavabo, se forçant à les oublier.

- Euh… Ca va ?

Elle mit sa main devant son front pour éviter au nouvel arrivant de le voir se refermer devant lui.

- Oui, oui, juste un mal de crâne.

- Il doit être violent, mais ce n'est pas en te cognant la tête que ça va s'améliorer…

Une fois sa plaie refermée, elle essuya d'un habile revers de manche le sang qui en coulait et se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant. De surprise, elle se relâcha et une foule d'autre voix vinrent l'assaillir : Sho Tucker. Cet enfoiré était donc revenu de son escapade à Central… Les voix se firent plus nombreuses et plus fortes lorsqu'elle se concentra sur lui, lui faisant si mal qu'elle dut se tenir la tête des mains. Tucker parut apeuré et tenta de l'aider en voulant lui demander ce qu'il se passait, si elle souhaitait quelque chose. Voyant qu'elle tombait à genoux, il s'approcha vivement, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire.

- Barre-toi !

- Je veux simplement t'aider, qu'est ce que je peux faire ?

- Mais bordel, casse-toi !

Plus il se posait des questions, plus elle avait mal et donc plus elle avait du mal à rester consciente, si bien qu'elle fut prise par l'envie de le tuer. Oui, c'était une magnifique idée, personne ne l'aimait, il ne servait à rien, avait tué ses proches et son chien, n'était rien. Tuer, oui, il le fallait, il ne méritait pas de vivre… C'est alors que d'autres voix, qui jusque là n'avaient été que moindres, s'intensifièrent, elle remarqua aussi le sien, sa présence apaisante, enfin, enfin il arrivait ! Il allait tuer cet enfoiré et elle serait à jamais tranquille.

Greed passa par l'ouverture de la porte et se retrouva face à Tucker qui affichait un air de totale incompréhension, puis son regard se porta sur Elina qui semblait très mal en point. Ensuite ce fut au tour des chimères de se ramener, dont les trois qu'elle venait de quitter, et les voix reprirent de plus belle, l'assaillant, posant des questions sans fondement qu'elle ne comprenait pas puisqu'elles s'entremêlaient avec des millions d'autres. Elina ne tint plus et sombra sur le sol froid de la salle de bain. Greed réagit au quart de tour :

- Tout le monde dégage, retournez à vos affaires.

- Je n'ai rien fait. Elle paraissait bizarre, j'ai vou…

- Dehors !

Tucker le regarda curieusement mais n'osant pas bafouer son autorité, il sortit de la pièce sous le regard des autres qui se demandaient ce qu'ils devaient faire, ils voulaient savoir ce qu'il se passait et s'obstinèrent à rester plantés là. Greed explosa comme jamais :

- PUTAIN, mais merde, vous comprenez quand je parle ?

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux et filèrent en vitesse, se bousculant presque dans les escaliers. Greed avait les yeux noirs, furieux. Il ferma la porte à clé derrière cette bande d'abruti et s'assit, adossé à la porte de bois blanc, la tête entre les mains essayant de se calmer tandis qu'Elina était toujours étendue sur le sol. Il se demanda comment est-ce qu'il allait faire avec elle à présent. L'homonculus se releva alors et vint lui palper le pouls ; il était assez rapide mais restait constant. Il s'accroupit ensuite à ses côtés et, la bougeant un peu, il murmura son nom de plus en plus fort. Néanmoins, elle semblait très loin. Il la secoua plus fort et lui cria à moitié dans les oreilles :

- Houhou, Eli ?

Il s'adossa alors contre un meuble et patienta. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire : elle n'avait même pas bougé le petit doigt suite aux actions de Greed. Finalement, au bout d'une heure elle n'avait toujours pas bougé, et c'est grâce à cela qu'il comprit ce qu'il convenait de faire. Il se redressa sur ses pieds, se pencha vers elle et la souleva aussi simplement que si elle avait été un livre. Il ouvrit la porte en donnant un coup de pied dedans, faisant sauter la serrure – un seul coup suffit, n'oublions pas que les homonculus ont une force plus grande que la moyenne - et la transporta jusque dans une pièce où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds, et ce en prévision de ce qui venait de se passer. La pièce était juste meublée d'un bureau qui servait de temps à autre aux chimères ou au seul humain qui habitait ici. Greed n'y était jamais venu et s'empressa de la poser délicatement sur le sol avant de sortir en vitesse, soucieux de ne pas y laisser son odeur. L'homonculus redescendit dans le bar et vint se vautrer dans le canapé. Il commença alors à fermer les yeux pour essayer d'analyser ce qui venait de se passer quand il sentit que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui, attendant sûrement une explication qu'il ne fournit pas.

Vers trois heures, Elina redescendit à son tour comme si de rien n'était, sans prêter attention aux regards qui pesaient sur elle. Elle s'allongea sur le flanc sur le canapé en face de celui de Greed, la tête sur une main et commença à lire son livre. L'homonculus sourit : vraiment incorrigible celle-là. Elina devait se concentrer sur son livre afin de ne plus entendre ces voix constantes. La présence de Greed semblait les faire fuir et bien que ça ait son poids en inconvénients, elle était contente qu'il soit là. Une à deux heures plus tard, Kimblee rentra de sa balade et alla se percher sur un tabouret du bar. Leurs regards se croisèrent avant que celui de l'alchimiste ne retourne s'occuper du contenu de son verre. Cependant, celui d'Elina ne lâcha pas l'Ecarlate des yeux, hypnotisé par sa seule présence. Une puissante force voulait la faire aller sauter au cou de Kimblee, mais elle se rendit soudain compte que l'Avidité les observait d'un œil intéressé. Piquée au vif, Elina fronça les sourcils et replongea dans son livre, tandis que c'était au tour de Kimblee de l'observer du coin de l'œil, sans pour autant se faire remarquer pas les deux homonculus. Le reste de la journée se termina comme cela : Elina avala trois livres, Kimblee ne bougea pas de son tabouret – à croire qu'il trouvait le comptoir tellement somptueux qu'il devait y consacrer toute une après midi - et Greed resta regarder les allées et venues des gens avant de se laisser tenter par un jeu de carte que lui avaient proposé les chimères. Le jeu de carte étant un poil ennuyant pour monsieur Greed, il décida d'en changer les règles : celui qui perdrait irait faire les courses pour le bar (ce fut Dolchatte qui s'y colla…).

Vint bientôt huit heures et la tension monta d'un cran. Les chimères, l'alchimiste et l'homonculus avaient commencé à boire plus sérieusement. Elina avait quitté son livre, fascinée de voir comment ils se comportaient ; elle s'en amusa jusqu'à ce que le patron se rapproche d'elle et s'asseye sur son canapé. Il n'avait pas bu beaucoup mais elle s'en méfia. Finalement, il ordonna qu'une chimère lui amène un verre, et Elina soupira : lui aussi était irrécupérable… Il approcha le verre de ses lèvres et, le regard de la jeune homonculus s'étant de nouveau rivé sur son alchimiste, elle ne vit pas le coup venir : Greed renversa « sans faire exprès » son verre sur elle : « il m'a échappé ». Ben voyons ! Et son poing dans sa gueule, il allait lui échapper à Eli ?!

- Greeeeeeeeeeed !!

- Vengeance est faite, dit-il calmement avec un sourire.

Elina grogna et quitta la salle sous les yeux de l'homonculus, ceux-ci brillant d'une lueur inquiétante. Qu'avait-il encore fait ? Elle remonta les escaliers, remettant les livres à leurs places au passage, alla dans sa chambre, ouvrit les placards… vides ! Elle fronça les sourcils : qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Elle continua à fouiller, tout était vide. Ah non… elle trouva au fond du dernier placard une robe blanche, presque transparente, qu'elle n'avait pas mise depuis des lustres. Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

- TU VA VOIR SI JE TE CHOPPE !!

Au rez-de-chaussée, l'homonculus en question sourit de ses dents pointues, fier de son petit coup. Elina descendit en trombe les escaliers, tenant dans sa main la robe blanche. Elle ouvrit la porte violement mais personne ne s'en préoccupa – personne sauf Greed et Kimblee - et vint se planter devant le boss du bar :

- C'est quoi _**ça**_ ?

- Une robe, je crois… nan ?

- Tu ne t'imaginais quand même pas que j'allais la mettre ?

- Je suis sûr qu'elle t'irait très bien…

Elina se pencha sur lui, si proche qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle allait l'embrasser :

- Que ce soit clair dans ta petite tête d'Avide : je ne compte PAS satisfaire ton désir personnel !

- C'est bien dommage…

Il la saisit violement (grab in english xD) et la rapprocha encore de lui. Elina sentit sa respiration s'accélérer : qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ? Ils n'étaient pas seuls, et il faisait ça devant Kimblee en plus ! Greed sentit son changement de rythme respiratoire et le fait qu'elle se tendre comma un arc. Il fut surpris et lui dit à voix basse:

- Bah alors, on a plus confiance en moi ?

- Lâche-moi.

- Ca doit vouloir dire non…

- Où sont mes fringues ?

Il lui fit un sourire sadique, il allait enfin pouvoir obtenir d'elle ce qu'il voulait :

- Tu sais ce que tu dois faire pour le savoir.

- Vas crever !

Elle se dégagea d'un habile coup d'épaule et tourna les talons. Kimblee la suivit des yeux, se demandant quelles paroles avaient pu être échangées avec l'homonculus… Elle remonta les escaliers, rageuse : où est-ce que ce con avait bien pu planquer ses effets ?! Elina était totalement révoltée qu'il ait tenté de profiter de la situation, aussi alla-t-elle directement dans le chambre de Greed. Cet imbécile avait fermé à clé, que croyait-il ? Elle donna un bon coup de pied dedans – n'oublions pas aussi ici que c'est aussi un homonculus - et tomba nez-à-nez avec ses vêtements, jetés en vrac sur le sol… Elle tenta alors de les remettre correctement en place dans son armoire après les avoir soigneusement repliés, puis elle se changea avant de redescendre manger.

La salle était en effervescence, trop de monde, trop de bruit. Elle resta fixée sur le sol un moment avant de pouvoir réagir et de filer dehors, si vite qu'elle manqua de se manger les marches. Elle se trouva un petit commerce, encore ouvert à cette heure avancée de la nuit puisque le samedi soir, ça marchait bien et prit un en-cas qu'elle alla manger sur un muret, loin des gens et de leur bruits incessants. Elle traina un peu dehors jusqu'à vingt-deux heures et quart puis rentra au bar qui n'avait pas désemplit, bien au contraire. Sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne tiendrait pas même avec la présence de Greed, elle monta dans la salle de bain et se rendit compte que la journée l'avait tuée et que ses yeux étaient tout petits, aller hop, au pieu ! Elle laissa la porte ouverte comme avait demandé l'autre abruti, en espérant qu'il ne revienne pas quémander ce qu'il estimait « en droit de recevoir » dans la nuit. Elina se changea ensuite et s'enfuit sous les draps glacés. Faites qu'elle puisse enfin récupérer et que Greed ne vienne pas la réveiller trop tôt…

* * *

Et vla, chapitre 6 fini avec un style un peu plus bourrin sur la fin, donnez-moi vos impressions. C'est mieux le début ou la fin? Et aussi : voulez-vous que je mette les noms des interlocuteurs devant leur répliques respectives ?

Puis, comme dit précédemment, le chapitre 7 est assez… révélateur x) Il est en cours d'écriture ^^


	7. La tempête

Chapitre choquant, riche en révélation. Essayez juste de ne pas vous étouffer, pensez à respirer xD

* * *

Elle rêvait. Pour une fois ! Ce n'était plus ces horribles images qui venaient la hanter, juste… un rêve. Qui fut malheureusement de courte durée puisqu'un certain individu venait de rentrer dans sa chambre. Il n'eut même pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit, elle reconnaissait son odeur. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, entra à pas de loup et vint s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Greed…

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu as seulement une idée de l'heure qu'il est ?

- Minuit un, pourquoi ?

Elle ouvrit un œil et le regarda, excédée :

- Tu penses vraiment que c'est une heure pour me réveiller ?

- J'avais un truc à te dire.

Elle lui tourna le dos, referma les yeux et mit la couverture sur sa tête avant de marmonner :

- Et ça pouvait pas attendre ?

- Non.

Elle grommela, il était vraiment irrécupérable.

- Aujourd'hui est un jour important !

- Tu sais enfin combien font cinq fois neuf ?

- Non ! Plus important que ça !

- Ca fait quarante-cinq…

Il vint lui enlever la couverture et lui cria à moitié dans les oreilles :

- C'est ton anniversaire !

Elle ouvrit vivement les yeux et le regarda avec des yeux ronds :

- Quoi ?!

- Deux cents ans, ça se fête non ?

- T'as dit quoi, là ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne le savais pas ?!

Elina resta silencieuse, choquée. Deux cents ans… Elle ne se souvenait plus qu'elle avait atteint un tel âge. Elle ne se souvenait plus de grand-chose pour tout dire…

- Et… tu comptes le fêter ?

- Et comment !

- Mais… et les autres ?

- Je ne vois pas ce qui te gène…

- Et ben, ils devineraient ce que je suis, nos liens enfin… tout quoi !

- Comme tu veux, si tu ne te sens pas prête, on a qu'à dire que tu fêtes tes… dix-huit ans. Apparemment, c'est assez courant chez les humains de faire une grande fête quand ils atteignent la majorité.

- Hum…

- Donc, c'est décidé. Aller viens !

- Mais, mais… il n'est que minuit et quelques !?

- Raison de plus, ça nous laisse huit heures ensemble.

Elina ne répliqua pas, il était vrai que les moments avec Greed étaient très agréables. Elle se leva tandis qu'il sortait afin de lui laisser son intimité. Une fois qu'il se fut planté devant la porte fermée, elle s'assit sur le lit, réfléchissant. Avait-elle vraiment pu perdre autant de données ? Autant d'années… Mais autre chose l'avait choquée, quelque chose qui la rendait heureuse : Greed venait de lui donner son feu vert ! Elle se leva donc et mit un petit débardeur. Quel plaisir, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mis ce petit haut noir, fin, idéal pour la saison. Elle se surprit même à se regarder dans le miroir pour voir ce que ça rendait ; vraiment très bien, elle en était vraiment heureuse. Elle sortit de sa chambre, un sourire sur le visage, ce que l'autre homonculus avait aussi.

- Et ben, ça te va bien.

- Merci.

Elle le suivit alors dans les escaliers, elle pensait savoir où il l'emmenait. Ils entrèrent dans le bar sans pour autant s'y arrêter, la foule étaient tellement dense qu'ils passèrent inaperçus et sortirent. Dehors, les derniers fêtards les regardaient étrangement : Elina se baladait avec un débardeur à minuit. Certes, il faisait froid mais ils n'étaient pas comme les humains, ils ne sentaient pas le froid. De plus, comme la plupart des gens ne connaissaient pas ce signe, elle pouvait se balader son Ouroboros à l'air, sans gène. Après plusieurs minutes où ils restèrent silencieux à marcher côte à côte, Elina comprit où il les emmenait, elle avait vu juste : sur _leur_ colline. Ils passèrent par les buissons et s'assirent au sommet de la butte. La nuit était dégagée, les étoiles et la demi-lune bien visibles, les lumières de la ville leur parvenaient mais ils étaient plus concentrés sur la présence de l'un et de l'autre. Elina s'allongea, sentant le sommeil la regagner mais elle s'efforça à rester un minimum consciente au cas où Greed souhaiterait lui parler. Celui-ci s'allongea à son tour dans l'herbe, mains derrière la nuque, jambes croisées. Le regard d'Elina tomba sur son Ouroboros et fut soudain prise par l'envie de voir le sien. Elle leva donc son bras gauche qu'elle fit tourner au rayon de la lune : enfin. Enfin, elle n'était plus obligée de le cacher ! Elle sourit de plus belle quand elle imagina la tête des autres quand ils verraient ça. Greed rigola soudain. Elina tourna la tête vers lui, il observait avec un sourire l'Ouroboros de la « jeune » femme :

- C'est amusant…

Elle fronça les sourcils :

- Quoi donc ?

- Et bien… Quand tu étais plus jeune, je me souviens que tu passais des journées entières dans la salle de bain à frotter ta peau jusqu'au sang pour le faire partir, en vain bien évidemment. J'avais dû t'attacher les mains et t'expliquer que ça ne servait à rien au moins cent fois avant que tu n'arrêtes.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, et voir maintenant que tu souris quand tu le vois, ça me fait marrer…

- Je suis fière de le porter !

L'Avidité la regarda curieusement souhaitant sans doute qu'elle poursuive :

- Ca me rend différente, ce n'est pas du tout un problème ni un complexe contrairement à ce que tu semblais croire !

- Je n'ai jamais rien dit…

Elina détourna son regard de Greed et ferma les yeux, l'envie de dormir la traquait, elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps… Ils étaient seuls, loin de tous et de tout, deux êtres exceptionnels, liés par un lien unique ; ici ils pouvaient se permettre tout ce qu'ils voulaient. Elle bailla longuement avant de sentir le bras de Greed lui tapoter l'épaule, il s'était redressé en tailleur:

- Viens là.

Il désigna alors sa jambe et Elina vint poser sa tête dessus avant de s'endormir peu de temps après, bercée par son odeur.

Elle fut réveillée bien trop tôt à son goût par un Greed surexcité. Il était trois heures du matin, heure où apparemment, elle était née…

- C'est l'heure ! Bon anniversaire !

- Hum… 'erci…

Il chercha quelque chose dans sa poche et le tint au dessus d'Elina :

- Tiens c'est pour toi.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé… Je n'étais même pas au courant moi-même…

- Euh… si un peu, c'est toi qui m'as dit que je devais te le donner.

Elina le regarda d'un air étrange avant de prendre ce que Greed lui tendait : une sorte de calepin noir. Elle interrogea l'homonculus du regard mais ce dernier ne lui donna pas plus d'explication. Elle l'ouvrit donc : le calepin était rempli de note, d'une écriture fine et penchée qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle de la jeune femme :

- Euh, Greed…

- Oui ?

- C'est… quoi ?

- C'était ton calepin avant, tu ne t'en séparais jamais…

- Le seul souci c'est que… je ne comprends pas cette langue…

- Ha… c'est embêtant…

- Oui, un peu. Je fais comment ?

- Tu n'a vraiment aucun souvenir de cette langue ?

- Non…

Il lui prit le calepin des mains et essaya de déchiffrer le tout, en vain. Cette langue était bien trop ancienne et apparemment seule l'ancienne Elina pouvait la lire. Alors quel intérêt il y avait-il à ce que Greed le lui redonne ? Il le lui rendit et expliqua :

- En fait, c'est ton « ancien toi » qui m'a demandé de te le donner quand tu aurais atteint tes deux cents ans. Elle, enfin… tu… l'autre, l'ancienne, tout ce que tu veux, m'a dit que tu en aurais besoin pile à ce moment là.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi…

Un silence tomba alors, chacun savait pourquoi, mais personne n'osait aborder le sujet. Ce fut encore une fois Greed qui se lança :

- Peut-être parce que tu ne le supportes plus…

- Hu ?

- Ne fais pas celle qui ne comprends pas, je sais très bien que tu n'en peux plus d'entendre ces… c'était comment le mot que tu avais utilisé… « voix » je crois…

- Tu étais au courant ?!

- Bien sûr que oui ! On se connaissait aussi avant, ça te revient ?!

- C'est vrai… Désolée je m'en souviens plus très bien.

- Tu m'as dit, avant, que le calepin t'aiderait, mais bon comme tu ne sais pas le lire…

- Peut-être faut-il que j'aille à la bibliothèque pour le traduire. C'était peut-être ce que j'espérais que je fasse…

- Mais ? Tu ne comptes pas le faire ?

- Tant que tu es là, ça me va, comme cette après midi.

Greed fit un sourire étrange qu'elle ne réussit pas à comprendre et passa alors ses doigts dans les cheveux mi-longs d'Elina. Elle se raidit mais ne broncha pas, après tout il en avait bien le droit. Elle resta allongée sur les genoux de l'homonculus, les yeux fixés sur les étoiles, Greed toujours en train de passer sa main inconsciemment dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, le regard dans le vague.

- Dis Greed…

- Oui ?

- On se parlait avant ?

Cette fois-ci se fut à son tour de se raidir et sa main s'immobilisa. Il sembla alors réfléchir, choisir ses mots avec précision.

- Moui… Mais bon tu sais, après quarante ans de cohabitation, on en a eu marre, on avait des envies différentes, des objectifs qui divergeaient…

- Alors, je t'ai lâché ?

- Oui, mais on l'a fait naturellement, d'un accord commun.

- Je vois… on a gardé le contact ?

- Encore une fois vient le problème des objectifs différents. On ne savait pas vraiment où était l'autre, on s'est très vite perdu de vue. Même si nos sentiments étaient encore intacts et réciproques, on ne se cherchait plus, on faisait notre vie. Puis, moi je me suis fait sceller par cet enfoiré d'Envy, alors je ne sais pas trop pour toi.

- Moi aussi.

Greed écarquilla les yeux, la regarda mais celle-ci ferma les yeux. Elle avait lancé ça d'un air totalement détaché, il avait été choqué par ce ton et par le fait qu'elle se souvienne de ça et pas de ses anciens moments avec lui, de la relation qu'ils partageaient.

- Comment ça toi aussi ?

- Et ben, par rapport à des souvenirs, j'en suis arrivée à cette conclusion. Des cercles roses dessinés sur chacun des murs, c'est ça non ?

- Oui… Tu te souviens d'autre chose ?

Si elle se souvenait d'autre chose ? Bien sûr que oui. Si elle voulait en parler ? Non ! C'était bien trop personnel, il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir !

- Non, rien.

Ils se turent tous les deux, Elina ne dit plus rien, se remémorant les quelques bribes des souvenirs qu'elle avait, cherchant à savoir ce qu'elle pouvait lui avouer, essayant de les associer à ce qu'il venait de dire, à ses réactions… Lui, parlait, parlait, parlait, il monologuait, Elina ne l'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite. Elle crut bien se rendormir mais ce ne devait pas être beaucoup puisqu'elle se fit réveiller par Greed qui lui annonça qu'il était temps de repartir : six heures et demi. Il commençait à faire jour, elle remarqua qu'elle avait serré le bras de l'homonculus durant son sommeil, ce qu'il ne semblait pas apprécier. Elina le lâcha donc rapidement avec un sourire d'excuse auquel il resta indifférent. Ils se relevèrent, Greed - toujours l'air mécontent - ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient regagné la ville :

- Tu as parlé dans ton sommeil.

C'était donc ça, qu'est ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire ? Parler de Kimblee ou de ses rêves ? Elle resta sans rien dire, l'incitant à continuer.

- Tu as dit : « tuez-moi »

Elina stoppa net et le regarda d'un air horrifié. Pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle se souvienne de ça cette nuit… de _lui_… de cette salle… de ces mains froides, ces piqures à répétitions, ces cercles lui empêchant tout mouvement et tout pouvoir… Enfin, au moins ce n'était pas de Kimblee qu'elle avait rêvé… Elle décida de la jouer à l'innocente :

- Moui, c'était quand on a voulu me sceller, si je me rappelle bien.

Greed parut sceptique mais ne dit rien, décidant de laisser couler pour le moment et de revenir à la charge plus tard. Malgré sa réponse incorrecte, il paraissait bien plus joyeux après. Ils se baladèrent dans Dublith sans vraiment qu'Elina ne sache pourquoi jusqu'à ce que les commerces ouvrassent et que le monde commençât à affluer dans la ville, ce qui rendit Greed encore plus heureux : toutes ces choses et ces personnes lui appartenaient. Tandis que la plus jeune (P'tin de bordel de merde, je bloque trop sur ce mot…200 ans, c'est pas jeune !! Mais par rapport à Greed, elle est plus jeune… raah !) suivait l'autre homonculus, elle sentait de nouveau ces « voix » dans sa tête, et recommença à réfléchir sur le fait d'aller à South City pour faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque, Central étant une ville à éviter en ce moment. Ils rentrèrent ensuite au Devil's Nest, tout le monde dormait encore puisqu'on était dimanche, et que la veille ils n'avaient pas dû se coucher très tôt… Greed alla prendre un verre après avoir râlé que ces abrutis avaient oublié le tour de garde, se posa sur son canapé et resta regarder Elina qui était plantée au milieu de la pièce, attendant qu'il lui dise quelque chose. Elle le soupçonnait d'avoir une idée en tête et elle s'en méfiait, il n'y avait cependant pas de raison :

- Tu compte rester plantée là toute la journée ?

Elina le regarda intensément. Voyant qu'il ne faisait aucun geste suspect, elle vint s'assoir à ses côtes, ferma les yeux et renversa sa tête contre le dossier du canapé. Les deux homonculus restèrent silencieux un bon moment, mais ce n'était pas un silence pesant, l'un comme l'autre étaient très à l'aise.

- Greed. J'ai bien réfléchit… Je vais aller à la bibliothèque la plus proche.

Elle le sentit se tendre sur le canapé mais il lui répondit d'une voix détachée :

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne pense pas être capable de supporter ça très longtemps.

- Il te suffit juste de mettre du tien…

- Très drôle ! Je ne sais toujours pas comment les faire cesser, ni à quoi correspondent les couleurs et la… « forme » de ces choses.

- Ces choses, comme tu les appelles, se sont les esprits des gens.

Elle se tourna vers lui, mais il fuyait son regard. Comment savait-il ça ? Voulait-il le lui cacher mais voyant qu'elle avait envie d'aller faire ces recherches par elle-même il s'était décidé à lui dire ce qu'il savait ? Greed reprit :

- Les couleurs, je crois que ce sont les humeurs des gens. Et la forme, c'est ce qu'ils sont : humains, chimères, alchimistes, homonculus…

- Et tu comptais me le dire quand ?

- Quand tu poserais la question.

- Ben voyons, et je suppose que tu sais aussi pourquoi je ne peux voir que ta forme, à toi ?!

- Oui. La couleur, je la cache, je l'ai appris après nos quarante ans de cohabitation et les pensées c'est parce que je suis un homonculus. Tu ne pourras jamais entendre ces pensées-là.

- Entendre ? Je croyais que je les lisais…

- Non, les pensées se libèrent entre les différents esprits des personnes et ce à n'importe quelle distance, seulement les gens ne sont pas capables de les réceptionner. Toi, si.

D'accord, c'était comme ça qu'elle avait « réceptionné » le message de Kimblee la veille dans la cuisine quand Martel était arrivée… C'était, d'ailleurs, sans doute comme ça qu'ils avaient perdu le contact, Greed et elle ne pouvant pas communiquer puisqu'il était un homonculus.

- Mais est-ce que si tu es au Nord et moi au Sud, je pourrai te trouver grâce à ta « forme » ?

- J'en sais rien…

- D'où l'intérêt d'aller à la bibliothèque…

Greed allait répliquer mais l'alchimiste psychopathe venait de rentrer dans le bar. Celui-ci les regarda alternativement et son regard tomba sur l'Ouroboros de la plus jeune. Etant au courant il ne fut guère surpris mais fit semblant de l'être pour le faire croire à Greed. Elina lui sourit discrètement, il jouait vraiment bien la comédie son alchimiste… Ce dernier ne resta pas longtemps et se dirigea vers la sortie pour sa chasse quotidienne, quand le patron l'interrompit dans son mouvement :

- Hey, Kimblee !

Il se retourna et haussa un sourcil, ça correspondait chez lui à « oui ? » ou « hum ? Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? ».

- T'as pas oublié un truc ?

- Nan, je vois pas quoi.

L'homonculus posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Elina et dit d'une voix joyeuse :

- C'est son annif' !

L'alchimiste resta indifférent :

- Ouais, et ?

- Ben, tu ne lui dis rien ?

Kimblee regarda Elina qui leva les yeux au ciel dans un signe montrant qu'elle aussi trouvait Greed désespérant. Elle vit aussi dans le regard de l'ex-alchimiste d'Etat qu'il souhaitait le lui fêter mais pas devant Greed, il lui dit donc seulement pour le moment :

- Ben… Bon annif'.

- Merci.

Elle lui avait répondu sur un ton froid voulant aussi jouer le jeu et faire croire au patron qu'ils étaient toujours en froid, ce qui sembla marcher à la perfection, puis il quitta les lieux.

Plus tard, vers dix heures et quelque, les membres du bar commencèrent à débouler. Ils s'attardèrent sur l'ouroboros d'Elina mais n'en firent pas tout un plat, comme s'ils l'avaient toujours plus ou moins soupçonné au fond d'eux, ce qui rassura largement l'homonculus en question : elle n'aurait pas à répondre à d'éventuelles questions. Vers midi, tout le monde étant là, Greed fit sa grande annonce et ils fêtèrent donc les dix-huit ans de l'autre homonculus toute la journée. Il envoya Dolchatte ainsi que quelques autres faire des courses et ils passèrent la journée à boire, chanter… Elina, qui ne tenait pas très longtemps, devait sortir régulièrement pour aller se rafraichir les idées, elle allait se balader dans les petites rues de la ville pendant une bonne demi-heure et revenait comme si de rien n'était. Tout le monde était tellement bourré et/ou concentré sur ce qu'ils faisaient qu'ils ne virent même pas le petit manège de l'homonculus. Kimblee, ayant suivi ces allers et retours profita d'un de ceux-ci pour aller se balader avec elle et lui voler un baiser, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Finalement la soirée finit comme tout les dimanche soir : tout le monde alla se coucher vers quatre heures, seuls Greed, Kimblee et quelques chimères étaient encore debout, ils avaient presque dessouler et profitait du fait qu'il n'y ait que des personnes de confiance pour parler de sujets sérieux, tel que trouver des alliés un peu partout en Amestris… Enfin Kimblee, lui, s'en fichait, il était là pour être là (comprenez : pour Eli ^^). Cette dernière était assise sur le canapé aux côtés de Greed et sentait le sommeil la gagner, il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas dormit beaucoup non plus. Ils semblaient parler de potentiels alliés dans le Nord, mais Elina n'en avait rien à faire, elle voulait pioncer, point. Elle sentit ses yeux se fermer très lentement, les voix s'éloignaient, quel bonheur ! Heureusement que Greed était là. Son odeur la rassurait, c'était inconscient, les souvenirs de son odeur lui revenaient, elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et pouvait s'endormir. C'était d'ailleurs étrange qu'elle puisse aussi dormir dans la chambre de Kimblee puisque l'odeur de l'homonculus n'y était pas très présente. Elle ne dormait donc jamais s'il n'y avait pas l'odeur de Greed, qui la rassurait et lui permettait de se laisser aller à ses besoins humains, bien que ce fût un bien grand mot…

Elle s'endormit alors sur l'épaule de l'homonculus, coupant court à leurs discussions. Les chimères restèrent figées, Greed se tourna vers elle mais ne sembla guère étonné. Il soupira, se leva, la prit dans ses bras (aisément d'ailleurs, parce que c'est encore un homonculus, hein ?) et lança aux autre :

- Je reviens.

Kimblee avait froncé les sourcils, mécontent du fait que Greed prenne son Elina dans les bras pour l'emmener au lit, mais que pouvait-il faire ? L'homonculus monta donc les escaliers, un sourire sur les lèvres. Conscient qu'Elina l'entendait, il lui dit après l'avoir posée sur le lit dans la chambre de la jeune homonculus :

- Je crois que Kimblee n'avait pas l'air content, il va peut-être se faire des idées sur nous deux. Il serait sans doute temps de le leur dire, tu ne crois pas ?

- Nan…

L'homonculus sourit, l'embrassa sur le front et sortit de la pièce après avoir longuement observé celle qu'il venait de déposer, puis redescendit. Les autres avaient repris la conversation et il se joignit à eux comme si de rien n'était. Ils partirent se coucher peu de temps après, tout le monde étant fatigué. Greed ordonna de nouveau qu'il y ait une garde de nuit et se fit Tanya qui s'y colla…

***

Lundi matin, comme tous les lundis matin, tout le monde dormait encore à midi. Kimblee s'était réveillé tôt (sept heure…) pour aller « chasser » mais en passant devant la porte de la plus jeune homonculus, elle s'ouvrit (la porte, pas Eli xD) et Elina le regarda d'un regard ensommeillé. Il la repoussa dans sa chambre, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle devait dormir. Celle-ci ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et mit un petit haut léger aux manches courtes pour le rejoindre. Elle se lança ensuite à sa poursuite et descendit dans le bar. Par chance, il avait voulu prendre un petit verre avant de partir en vadrouille, « pour me réveiller » disait-il. Du rouge s'écoulait du bar : il avait explosé la chimère qui montait la garde pour être plus tranquille. Profitant du fait qu'il n'y ait personne, elle s'en prit un également puisque après tout elle avait dix-huit ans et atteint sa majorité, quelle connerie ! Ils refirent en détail la journée d'hier, rigolant au rythme des verres qui descendaient.

Quand les chimères descendirent à leur tour – il était _**déjà **_midi - elles les regardèrent étrangement mais ne dirent rien. Ce fut quand Greed se pointa que ça commença à chauffer.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Ils sont comme ça depuis qu'on est descendu !

L'homonculus de l'Avidité les regarda avec des yeux ronds. Elina était allongée sur le canapé, collée contre Kimblee qui avait passé son bras et sa jambe par-dessus elle, la tête de l'alchimiste dans les cheveux de l'homonculus, tous deux profondément endormis…

* * *

Quelle enfoirée je fais ! Mouhahahaha ! La plus grosse révélation dans le chapitre 8.

Pas facile ce chapitre, je ne suis pas très contente de ce que j'ai fait, j'aurais voulu le faire plus subtilement… mais bon maintenant vous en savez un peu plus, pas tout parce que c'est prévu dans le chapitre 9 ou 10, à voir… Je peux cependant vous le dire : ce sera dans une conversation entre Kimblee et Eli, Kim voulant savoir comment elle… ha zut… vous avez pas encore lu la seconde partie ! Bon, ben je peux rien dire en fait :PHaut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


	8. La folie de Greed

Bon, aller je n'attends pas plus longtemps, je sais que vous ne comprenez plus rien, ce chapitre devrait pas mal éclairer votre lanterne ;)

Encore une fois, pensez à respirer dans (si vous lisez aussi vite que moi.) 5 minutes. =)

* * *

Un silence se fit entendre, tout le monde attendant de voir la réaction de Greed. Ce dernier restait de marbre, n'affichant aucune émotion ; après tout Elina était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait, il n'était pas son… Si, il l'était. Elle était assez grande, même avec ses sept ans de souvenirs clairs – le reste n'étant que des parcelles de ses cent-quatre-vingts-treize autres années - elle était en mesure de faire ce que bon lui semblait. Seulement là, c'était quand même avec Kimblee, lui ! L'alchimiste Ecarlate, un fou, comment deux personnages si différents pouvaient-ils… sortir ensemble ? être allongés côte à côte ? faire ça ? enfin bref, être ainsi.

L'alchimiste en question ouvrit justement les yeux, nullement étonné par la présence des membres du bar qui les observaient, elle et Elina. Il secoua un peu cette dernière qui ouvrit à sa suite les yeux, elle paniqua alors, comment avaient-ils pu faire ça ? Et surtout comment se sortir de cette situation délicate ?

Ce fut Kimblee qui s'en chargea par une phrase d'un ton dégagé :

- Oups, il semblerait qu'on ait un peu trop but.

- Ou… Oui, en effet.

Il se redressa, Elina fit de même afin qu'il puisse quitter le canapé sans problème et croisa le regard de Greed, un regard qui l'inquiétait, il allait faire une connerie, elle en était sûre… L'alchimiste se leva et voulu aller se percher sur un tabouret quand il entendit, en passant devant un groupe de chimère, un homme entre deux âges lui dire tout bas :

- Tu n'as pas honte d'abuser d'elle comme ça ?

Comment dire que l'alchimiste ne le prit pas mal… Il réagit instinctivement, joignant ses mains et les posant sur la créature qui n'était déjà plus de ce monde dans la seconde qui suivit, éparpillée un peu partout dans la pièce. Le sourire de Greed s'élargit, avec ça plus le fait que Kimblee se soit allongé contre Elina, il allait enfin obtenir de cette dernière ce qu'il voulait. Il prit alors l'ex-alchimiste d'Etat par le col, le bloqua violemment contre le mur en lui immobilisant les deux mains de celle portant son ouroboros et en l'étranglant à moitié de l'autre. Pour mieux jouer la comédie, il lui dit d'une voix qui aurait convaincu n'importe qui :

- Non mais ça va pas ?! De quel droit tu as tué une de _mes_ chimères ?

Elina resta assise sur le canapé après avoir eu un bond instinctif qui lui disait de sauter sur Greed, mais là, elle parvenait à se contrôler plus ou moins : c'était la vie de Kimblee qui était en jeu… Greed allait-il juste lui faire peur et le lâcher ou alors, comptait-il vraiment le tuer ? En le voyant commencer à appuyer sur le cou de l'alchimiste, elle comprit son intention et réagit alors au quart de tour :

- Greed !

Il ne réagit pas, toujours en souriant, il appuyait sur le cou de l'alchimiste. Elina se leva alors, tremblante pour contrôler ses pulsions ; elle hésitait à se jeter sur Greed, ce dernier risquait bien d'achever Kimblee sur le champ, et puis dans un autre cas, elle pouvait le blesser accidentellement.

- Arrête ça !

Il ne cessa pas et Elina tenta une dernière fois de le raisonner avant que ses pulsions ne deviennent totalement incontrôlables :

- GREED !

C'en était trop, elle se jeta sur l'homonculus qui n'avait pas répondu à sa gueulante et l'atteignit à l'épaule, celui-ci n'en avait cure et la repoussa d'un voilent coup de bras qu'il vint replacer sur les mains de l'alchimiste qui n'avait pas été assez rapide pour réagir. Elina se redressa, les yeux fous, haletante du fait de l'adrénaline qui commençait à la posséder : il avait _osé _la frapper, alors là, plus rien ne comptait pour elle que d'en faire de même quitte à blesser les autres… même Kimblee ? Non. Lui, elle allait y faire attention, c'est fragile un humain. Elle voulut donc replonger de nouveau sur l'homonculus mais celui-ci du coin de l'œil vit son action à l'avance et jeta un coup d'œil à Martel qui hésita. Sous le regard insistant de son patron, Martel vint enrouler son corps autour de la jeune homonculus à contre cœur, tentant de la retenir afin qu'elle ne détruise pas tout le bar. Elina était comme folle, les poings serrés, se débâtant avec Martel pour qu'elle la lâche, mais elle avait beau y mettre du sien, elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à blesser son amie, minimisant ainsi ses coups. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment là qu'elle comprit les véritables intentions de Greed, ce dernier avait vraiment bien joué : se servir de Kimblee qu'elle voulait protéger et de Martel qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à blesser, mais Elina n'allait pas céder. Elle se débattait tandis que Greed - qui avait cessé d'étrangler Kimblee - reprenait son geste, Elina folle de rage lui cria dans une dernière résistance :

- CA SUFFIT ! LACHE LE !!!

Son alchimiste commençait à devenir trop blanc pour qu'elle puisse se permettre de perdre encore du temps avec ce petit jeu. Elle céda donc enfin:

- PAPA !

A cette annonce, la pièce entière se figea, sous le choc, des verres tombèrent, des chimères de leurs sièges aussi d'ailleurs, tout le monde avait levé la tête vers elle. Kimblee écarquilla les yeux qu'il fixait sur Elina, celle-ci afficha un air plus que contrarié et le sourire de Greed s'agrandit, satisfait :

- Ben voilà.

Il desserra sa prise autour du cou de l'alchimiste qui put enfin respirer correctement mais ne le lâcha pas pour autant, attendant qu'elle parle à son tour, ce qui ne tarda pas :

- Lâche-le.

L'homonculus s'exécuta et se tourna ensuite vers Elina. Martel l'avait lâchée mais comme tous les autres présents dans le bar, elle avait les yeux fixés sur les deux êtres entre qui se passait l'action. Greed posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Elina qui se raidit de plus belle et lui dit d'une voix mielleuse qui lui donna des envies de meurtre :

- Tu vois quand tu veux !

N'y tenant plus, elle lui balança son poing dans la figure avec une telle force que s'il avait été humain, il n'aurait plus ses dents ni son nez, mais l'homonculus se recomposa très vite et lui sourit, fier d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait tant :

- Tu apprendras que j'ai toujours ce que je veux, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tu n'auras plus qu'à m'appeler comme ça maintenant !

- VA CREVER !

Elle se dégagea de son emprise, se dirigea vers la porte du bar afin de sortir et d'échapper à ces regards insupportables et les laissa plantés là. Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers le patron qui lança d'un ton dégagé :

- Boh, elle reviendra.

Il haussa les épaules et alla s'assoir dans son canapé. Remarquant enfin que plus personne ne bougeait, il demanda :

- Euh… il y a un souci ?

Après un long silence, ce fut Dolchatte qui parla en posant la question que tout le monde avait en tête :

- C'est… Elle est vraiment votre… fille ?

- Ouais, et ?

Les chimères se regardèrent entre elles et reprirent leurs occupations en parlant de ce qui venait de se passer à voix basse. Le regard du patron se posa ensuite sur Kimblee, qui s'était redressé et lui lança un regard noir auquel répondu l'homonculus par un sourire. Il était fier de ce qu'il avait fait, il venait de détruire le peu qu'il y avait entre Kimblee et Elina et maintenant tout le monde savait quels étaient leurs liens.

Dehors, Elina fulminait de rage contre Greed, comment avait-il put lui faire ça ? « Saleté d'Avidité », pensa-t-elle. Elle s'adossa contre un mur d'une petite ruelle, tranquille sans ces voix et commença à réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire. Déjà, elle n'allait pas rester ici, elle se devait de prendre l'air, de sortir de Dublith…

- Hey, ma p'tite dame, on est perdu ?

Elle ne leva même pas la tête, saisit l'homme saoul par le pan de sa chemise et le tira brutalement vers elle. On entendit distinctement le crane de l'homme se briser contre le mur avant qu'il ne tombe à ses pieds, ruisselant de sang, mort. Plus rien ne pouvait la contrôler, elle était de nature très impulsive et elle ne se gênait pas le moins du monde dans ces situations-là.

_* Ho, elle est bien faite celle-là… * (= Ca c'est les pensées ^^)_

Elle releva la tête cette fois-ci, un jeune homme s'approchait d'elle à pas de loup. Trahi par ses pensées, il remarqua soudain le corps de l'autre au sol et voulu s'enfuir. Trop tard. Elina était déjà devant lui, le regard noir, à lui demander d'une voix sèche :

- C'est à combien de jour de train South City ?

- Je… je n'en sais rien !!

- C'est bien dommage.

Elle esquissa un sourire en coin, serra son poing gauche et transperça sans aucune émotion le jeune homme au niveau du cœur. Ce dernier retomba au sol après avoir fait un petit vol plané et Elina resta à le fixer avec un air totalement détaché, comme si elle observait une petite pâquerette. Elle se décida de ce qu'elle allait faire et fit demi-tour en direction du Devil's Nest. L'homonculus y entra en trombe, les mains toujours dégoulinantes de sang mais elle n'en avait rien à faire que tout le monde l'observe. Elle monta dans la salle de bain, se prépara et se lava. Puis, elle alla faire rapidement sa valise, plus calme cependant à cause de l'aura de Greed. C'était décidé, elle se rendait à South City ! Le fait que la situation ait autant dégringolé au cours de la dernière semaine l'avait fait craquer. Et puis, apparemment elle avait très bien vécu par ses propres moyens durant au moins trente ans, c'est ce que disait Greed. Elle avait perdu tous ses souvenirs il y avait sept ans et seul de petites bribes de son passé d'avant lui revenaient. Elle espérait en savoir plus sur elle par le biais de son petit calepin qu'elle mit d'ailleurs dans une de ses poches, l'argent pour payer son billet de train dans l'autre.

Elle descendit ensuite les escaliers bruyamment, le bar était presque vide mais à son grand malheur l'autre idiot était encore là. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers qui donnaient sur dehors, celui-ci l'agrippa par l'épaule et lui demanda :

- Hooo ! Tu vas où ?

Comment osait-elle partir comme ça ? Elle réagissait comme un enfant. Bien qu'elle ait 7 ans d'âge mental (xD), elle avait toujours un minimum de réflexion avant de s'engouffrer dans des idées comme celle-ci. Et puis, Greed n'aimait pas que ce qui lui appartenait foute le camp comme ça. Il lança ensuite un regard d'ensemble, tout le monde les observait, mais le regard de leur patron les fit vite retourner à leurs affaires bien qu'ils eussent toujours l'oreille trainante. Elina n'en avait rien à faire :

- Je crois que j'ai été assez précise l'autre jour, je ne peux plus tenir, je m'en vais pour la bibliothèque la plus proche.

- C'est non.

Elle se retourna vers lui, se contrôlant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas lui balancer une seconde fois son poing dans la figure :

- Pardon ?

- Tu n'y iras pas sans mon autorisation.

Il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux, mais elle rigola devant son nez et afficha un air narquois avant de lui répondre :

- Ha oui ? Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire pour m'en empêcher ?

- Je connais des points faibles...

Elina haussa un sourcil, se demandant si c'était vraiment le cas. Et si oui, s'il allait oser les montrer devant tout le monde.

- Ici,

Il appuya sur une des côtes droites d'Elina avec un grand sourire après qu'elle ait reculé un peu plus contre le mur, sourcils froncés : elle n'aimait pas qu'on touche ses points à elle.

- Ici…

Il appuya un même endroit mais à gauche cette fois.

- Et ici.

Greed appuya enfin sur la gorge d'Elina qui, quelques peu effrayée mais ne laissant rien paraître, le questionna :

- Tu n'oseras pas ?

- Je me gênerai.

- Tu n'a pas intérêt ! Je fais ce que je veux !

Il la bloqua contre le mur en s'appuyant d'une main contre ce dernier, comme pour se soutenir et rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille avant de lui dire dans un murmure :

- Je pensais pourtant avoir été assez clair : tu ne sortiras pas d'ici. Si tu as envie de te balader ce sera le soir et en ma présence, ai-je été assez clair et précis ?

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, essayant d'entendre ses pensées à lui, en vain. Greed la regardait dans les yeux de son regard mauve, une expression ferme sur le visage, coupant court à toute discussion. Son regard insistant la fit céder, encore une fois… Elle lui répondit d'une voix amère :

- Transparent, _monsieur_ Greed.

Il ne dit rien mais elle vit qu'il serrait les dents. Elle avait envie de le voir s'énerver : ça lui donnerait une excellente raison pour lui taper dessus, elle qui en avait tellement envie. Au lieu de ça, il tendit son doigt vers la porte donnant sur l'escalier menant aux chambres et à contre cœur elle remonta poser son sac. Pourquoi lui avait-elle obéit ? Elle n'en savait rien… Elle venait de se faire rabaisser par Greed devant tout le monde, et ça c'était intolérable, elle allait le faire payer. La jeune femme resta à réfléchir dans sa pièce quelques minutes avant de redescendre. Elina se posa sur un canapé, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et ne bougea plus de toute la journée, bien décidée à le faire craquer et elle savait, elle se souvenait, qu'elle y arriverait. Vers neuf heures du soir, Greed lui demanda quand même :

- T'as faim ?

Question à laquelle elle ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer un point sur le bar qui semblait la passionner depuis voilà bientôt quatre heures. Greed haussa les épaules :

- Boh, comme tu veux.

Elina ne s'abaissa pas une seule fois à aller quémander son droit de sortir, bien qu'elle eût du mal à ne pas tenir compte des voix dans sa tête. Elle s'entraina donc toute la journée à essayer d'oublier les pensées des autres et à réfléchir sur la manière de se libérer si on venait à lui bloquer ces points faibles. ( NdA : pour ça je n'en suis pas sûre, puisque ce n'est pas dit explicitement dans le manga où l'anime… Je _suppose_ donc que les petits point blancs qui sont sur l'habit noir de chaque homonculus ont pour effet de les immobiliser si on enfonce un truc pointu dans tous les petits points et ce en même temps. Cf : Lust dans l'anime et Greed dans le manga.) Elle se força à ne pas céder sous le poids du sommeil, concentrée sur le bar, ignorant les paroles qui s'adressaient à elle, le regard suppliant de son alchimiste qui était en manque d'elle et les remarques intempestives de Greed à son égard. Elle apprit donc à séparer chaque pensée des autres, en identifier le possesseur, savoir de quel humeur il était, avec quoi il était croisé, quelles étaient ses relations avec les autres…

Vers minuit, le boss se leva, se planta au milieu du bar et s'adressa à elle :

- Viens. On sort.

Sa fille détacha enfin son regard du bar, se leva raide comme un balai et le suivit dehors sans un mot sous le regard des autres. Une fois à l'extérieur et voyant que Greed restait planté sur place, elle commença à marcher au hasard dans les rues, sachant pertinemment que plus vite elle aurait fait son « tour » tel un animal de compagnie, plus vite elle retournerait s'assoir sur son canapé. Son pas était brutal et rapide, elle marchait pour marcher, n'y prenant encore plaisir, Greed sifflotant derrière elle ; plus d'une fois elle failli craquer et l'envoyer balader mais elle se tint à son plan, persuadée qu'elle parviendrait à le faire craquer avant demain soir. Greed, de son côté, souriait, ça l'amusait de la voir comme ça, il la suivait sans problème et faisait tout son possible pour se montrer arrogant – en sifflotant par exemple.

Après un quart d'heure de marche rapide, elle décida qu'il était temps de rentrer : ils reprirent donc la direction du bar. Une fois rentrée, elle s'assit de nouveau sur son canapé, croisa les bras et ne bougea plus. Greed soupira mais ne dit rien, le reste de la soirée se déroula dans une atmosphère pesante bien que le patron fît tout pour la détendre. Les chimères auraient voulu de nouveau parler à Elina, la raisonner, ou qu'elle cesse tout simplement de rester aussi immobile qu'un mur… mais elle était définitivement fermée à tout ça. Ils partirent donc se coucher plus tard, Greed encore une fois en compagnie d'une fille et elle resta seule avec la chimère qui était de garde cette nuit-là.

***

Elina resta dans cette position toute la nuit, toujours indifférente à ce qui se passait autour d'elle, résistant très bien au sommeil tant qu'elle était concentrée sur un point. Quand Greed redescendit vers sept heures, il la regarda avec un air interrogateur :

- Dis, tu compte rester là combien de temps ?

Elle ne répondit pas mais pensa de toute ces forces : « jusqu'a ce que tu craques ». Et il allait bientôt le faire puisque durant toute la matinée, il essaya de parler avec les autres, mais ceux-ci étaient bien trop perturbés par la présence d'Elina et ne l'entendaient presque pas, le faisant ainsi répéter plusieurs fois les choses. Plus le temps passait, plus ils se demandaient si elle n'était pas morte ou si elle ne dormait pas les yeux ouverts. Vers midi, Greed ne tint plus et craqua après lui avoir demandé si elle voulait manger – ce qui n'avait pas eu de réponse, évidemment. Il en avait marre qu'elle reste plantée là, sur son canapé, bras croisés à observer un point inexistant. L'homonculus s'approcha d'elle d'un pas rapide, énervé et lui lança :

- TU M'ENNERVES !

Le seul faux pas qu'il avait fait avait été de lever sa main comme pour la gifler. Biiiiip, erreur. Ne jamais lever la main sur Eli. Action, réaction. Elle détourna vivement son regard du bar, fronça les sourcils et lui attrapa violemment le bras, si rapidement qu'il en fut étonné et ne put même pas réagir. Ce fut alors à son tour de se faire crier dessus :

- C'EST TOI QUI M'ENNERVES AVEC TES ORDRES A LA CON !

Elle lui brisa le bras et un grand craquement se fit entendre, faisant qu'à présent tous les autres avaient cessé de respirer. Greed le remit en place rapidement et envoya un coup de poing dans le ventre d'Elina. Celle-ci recula d'un bon mètre mais ne fit comme si de rien n'était. Elle revint à la charge et lui lança un coup de pied dans le cou, pied qu'il réceptionna au vol et lui tourna la jambe brutalement vers la droite, la faisant se casser. Puisqu'elle aussi était une homonculus, elle se rétablit vite et lança de nouveau sa jambe de façon à faire un croche-patte à Greed qui l'évita juste à temps pour lui lancer un coup de pied dans la tête, qu'elle évita en sautant aisément en arrière. Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais vu Elina comme ça, cela avait de quoi choquer, personne ne pouvait se douter qu'elle était aussi souple et qu'elle savait se battre, qui plus était contre Greed.

Elle saisit ensuite une chaise dans son dos et l'envoya valser dans la figure de l'homonculus qui se la prit dans le bras gauche qu'il avait cependant durci avant. Déstabilisé par l'objet, il ne réagit pas assez vite et reçut finalement le poing d'Elina dans le menton, ce qui lui brisa la nuque. L'Avidité se reconstitua et allait pour attaquer de nouveau quand un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre : Kimblee venait d'exploser une chimère qui lui avait saisit la main par erreur (vous savez, comme dans les films, la fille au cinéma prend la main du mec, ben là c'est pas pareil xD Parce que la chimère était aussi un mec ^^).

Greed quitta sa position d'attaque et fusilla Elina du regard qui fit pareil. Il venait de se rendre compte que s'ils continuaient comme ça, ils allaient finir par détruire entièrement le bar, mais il n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Il soupira, s'avança vers Elina qui était toujours aussi tendue et en position d'attaque, prête à se jeter sur lui au moindre faux pas. Puis il leva ses mains au ciel comme pour se rendre et elle se redressa, toujours méfiante cependant. Il la prit ensuite par le bras et l'amena vers son bureau, sous le regard attentif des autres.

- Viens là. Vous autres, faites comme si de rien n'était et reprenez vos discussions.

Les chimères se regardèrent entre elles : elles n'avaient pas eu de discussions aujourd'hui...

- Ha, et il faudrait aussi que quelqu'un nettoie le plancher.

Tous se tournèrent vers l'alchimiste qui esquissa un sourire du genre « oui, il y a un soucis ? ». Ce fut alors Tanyo qui se tapa la corvée. Bref. Greed entra dans le bureau à la suite d'Elina et referma la porte derrière eux, mais prit soin de ne pas le faire à clé, lui montrant qu'il ne l'obligeait à rien. Il soupira et se tourna vers sa fille qui observait le plafond comme si c'était une œuvre d'art. Sans doute cherchait-elle à éviter son regard.

- C'est drôle, lança-t-elle, ça fait deux fois en quatre jours que tu m'emmènes ici. Tu veux que ça devienne ma nouvelle chambre ?

Elle faisait référence au fait qu'il fallait qu'il y ait l'odeur récente de Greed dans sa chambre pour qu'elle dorme, mais Greed ne réagit pas et lança d'une voix calme :

- Kimblee m'a dit.

* * *

Je vous laisse encore une fois sur un endroit critique, avouez :P

Pour ceux qui se disent « hey, mais c'est n'importe quoi cette fic', on nous à répété mille fois dans l'anime ET le manga que les homonculus ça peux pas se reproduire ! » bande de nuls. Vous avez déjà oublié ce que j'ai dit avant ? Je maîtrise le sujet, tout à une explication logique ;)


	9. Une pauvre chemise blanche

Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais j'ai changé quelques petites choses. En effet, j'ai renommé les chapitre afin qu'il n'y ait plus deux parties de chapitre mais un seul. En gros, chaque chapitre sur le site correspond à un chapitre normal. De ce fait, celui-ci est le chapitre 9 ^^

* * *

- Kimblee m'a dit.

Elina ne réagit pas. Elle se contentait maintenant d'observer les murs blancs qu'elle avait soigneusement repeints après être arrivée ici. Greed se dirigea vers son bureau sans tenir compte d'Elina et s'y assit en tailleur.

- A propos de vous.

Elle daigna enfin lâcher le mur du regard :

- Hum ?

- De votre… relation.

Elina haussa un sourcil, jouant l'indifférente mais son cœur venait de louper un battement :

- Ha.

- Tu comptais me le dire quand ?

- Hum… Laisse-moi réfléchir… Jamais…

Elle afficha un sourire moqueur :

- Ou « quand tu me poserais la question ».

Il la regardait fixement mais ne bougea pas suite à sa moquerie, un silence tendu tomba alors entre eux ; et pour une fois, ce fut Elina qui le rompit, hâtive de savoir ce qu'il en pensait :

- Et ? Tu ne dis rien ?

- Je suis accablé par ton manque de confiance en moi…

- Pardon ?!

Il soupira et lui répondit :

- Tu ne m'as rien dit pour toi et Kimblee…

- D'un côté, si tu cessais de me traiter comme une gamine à tout bout de champs !

- C'était pour que tu te lâches.

Elle mit un moment avant de bien saisir le sens de sa phrase. Il l'avait fait chier uniquement pour qu'elle se défoule… Incroyable…

- Pour que je m'énerve ?

- Ouais, que tu te défoules un peu sur quelqu'un de ton rang.

- Toi, par exemple ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix à peine contrôlée tellement elle était en colère contre Greed.

- Ca me fait du bien à moi aussi de pouvoir taper sur quelqu'un qui ne peut pas mourir.

- Greed, tu es vraiment un bel enfoiré !

Il sourit de plus belle et lui répondit d'une voix moqueuse :

- Je sais.

De nouveau un silence, gêné cette fois.

- En fait, si je te dis ça c'est parce que j'accepte que tu ailles à South City.

- Ha ?

- J'en ai parlé à Kimblee, il est d'accord pour t'accompagner.

Le sourire d'Elina s'effaça de son visage, une expression horrifiée y prit place :

- Tu as fait quoi ?!

- Ben, je lui ai expliqué que tu voulais te rendre à South City mais que je ne voulais pas que tu y ailles seule.

- Et… Mais…Mais… Mais… Alors, tu…Tu… Tu lui as dit pour… pour le calepin et tout le bordel là ?

- Ben oui !

- Mais… Mais tu es fou !

Il parut alors vexé :

- Pour qui tu me prends ? Tu crois vraiment que je lui aurais tout dit sans ton accord ?

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

- Pff, ce que tu peux être de mauvaise foi.

Encore une fois un silence. Elina qui souhaitait partir au plus tôt pour South City l'abrégea :

- Bon, ben j'irai acheter les billets de train tout à l'heure, là je vais prendre une douche.

- Hum…

Il semblait réfléchir. Greed n'était pas vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée qu'elle se rende là-bas. Pas pour le fait qu'elle y aille seule – ou avec Kimblee, de toute façon c'était presque plus dangereux qu'il l'accompagne - mais pour le fait qu'elle réussisse à traduire son calepin. Il redoutait ce qu'elle y trouverait et il avait peur de la perdre encore une fois… Elina - qui avait déjà une main sur la poignée - s'était arrêtée dans son geste, repensant à l'explosion de Kimblee. Elle se décida alors à poser une question qui la travaillait depuis pas mal de temps.

- Dis Greed… Je peux faire de l'alchimie moi aussi ?

Il sortit de ses pensées et leva les yeux vers elle ; il semblait mener un combat intérieur quant à la réponse qu'il devait lui fournir :

- Pourquoi tu le pourrais ?

- Et bien… Par rapport à _elle_.

- Elle ?

- Ne m'oblige pas à dire son prénom !

Pour la première fois, Elina aperçut ce qu'on pourrait appeler de la tristesse passer sur le visage de Greed :

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu rechignes tant à dire le nom de ta mère…

- J'en ai pas envie, c'est tout !

- Mais bordel, Eli, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?!

- Ca ne te regarde pas, réponds à ma question : je peux faire de l'alchimie, oui ou merde ?

- NON ! Voila, satisfaite ?

- Parfaitement !

Elle lui lança un regard noir tandis que lui tentait de trouver des réponses sur son visage. Sentant qu'elle le menait encore sur la mauvaise voie, elle baissa d'un ton et reprit d'une voix plus calme :

- Greed, cesse de vouloir tout savoir sur moi, contrôle-toi un peu.

- J'y peux rien, je suis avide, qu'est-ce que tu veux…

- Tu peux au moins faire un effort.

- Hey, je ne suis pas comme toi, j'ai pas ma moitié d'humain qui me permet un contrôle moi !

- A t'entendre on pourrait croire que j'ai de la chance…

- C'est le cas, toi tu as des trucs humains, tu peux te contrôler un minimum, dormir, rêver et faire plein de trucs cool dans ce genre !

- Si tu crois que c'est cool de rêver, je te donne cette faculté quand tu veux…

- Profites-en, et je suis sûr que les rêves ce n'est pas si terrible.

Greed vit soudain les yeux d'Elina se baisser vers le sol et un sourire triste s'installer sur son visage ; il décida donc d'arrêter là la conversation pour le moment.

- Détrompe-toi Greed…

Elle quitta la salle tandis que Greed se levait pour faire de même et aller se prendre un verre. Les discussions avec l'autre homonculus du bar étaient assez éprouvantes : lui laisser des pistes sans trop en dire, garder son calme…

Alors qu'elle était en train de prendre sa douche, une idée quelque peu farfelue poussa dans son esprit. Toute contente de sa découverte, elle finit de se laver en vitesse, fit sa toilette et se rhabilla ; c'était lundi (« tout le monde est de bonne humeur le lundi =D » ? Non, pas ce coup-ci), jour où elle aimait porter du blanc. Elle mit donc une petite chemise blanche toute simple – avec l'espoir, ô combien infime, de ne pas la voir devenir rouge avant la fin de la journée - et en remonta les manches afin d'être plus à l'aise et de laisser apparaître son ouroboros. Elle redescendit après avoir mis ses affaires au sale et s'être coiffée, queue de cheval powaa. Elle dévala les escaliers et poussa lentement la porte. Il était là, assis sur son tabouret, lui tournant le dos. Elina l'aborda alors par derrière et murmura à son oreille…

- Je t'ai manqué ?

...avant de vivement le retourner face à elle, le faisant tomber de son tabouret (mais il a de l'équilibre alors il est tombé sur ses pieds, hein :P). Elle regarda son alchimiste un bref instant dans les yeux, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre puis, contre toute attente, elle l'embrassa. Oui oui, là, maintenant, devant tout le monde, Martel, Dol', Tucker […] et devant Greed qui n'était que vaguement surpris.

Elle fut heureuse de voir Kimblee répondre volontiers à son baiser, signifiant qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à faire de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Quand enfin leurs bouches se séparèrent, l'alchimiste la prit par la taille, se disant que maintenant qu'ils avaient commencé autant continuer, et la mena sur un fauteuil où il s'assit avant de la prendre contre elle. Les autres avaient détourné le regard afin de ne pas montrer leur stupéfaction, mais les deux amoureux sentaient très bien qu'ils les observaient du coin de l'œil, tels des bêtes de foire. Leurs yeux semblaient vouloir dire « est-ce qu'Elina sait avec qui elle se trouve dans ce fauteuil ? ». Mais elle s'en moquait, elle l'aimait et rien de ce qu'ils pourraient dire ne changerait ça, elle était là, simplement, avec lui. Kimblee passait sa main dans les cheveux mi-longs de l'homonculus, un sourire sur les lèvres, comme s'il était particulièrement fier d'avoir réussi à choquer les membres du bar encore une fois, qui plus était avec Elina.

Ils restèrent bien là une heure, l'un contre l'autre, simplement. Les autres leur lançaient des coups d'œil fréquents, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que l'alchimiste explose l'homonculus, mais cela ne vint jamais. Les chimères s'étaient un peu détendues quand Elina avait fermé les yeux afin de piquer un petit somme : le fait qu'elle se laissât aller à dormir contre le psychopathe signifiait d'un côté qu'elle lui faisait confiance et d'un autre côté que Kimblee n'irait pas jusqu'à la réveiller pour faire ses explosions sur les personnes qui passaient, bien que très peu nombreuses, trop près de lui. Elles reprenaient donc leurs activités normales, et étaient presque plus rassurées que l'homonculus soit entre les bras de l'alchimiste que si ce dernier avait été seul sur _son_ tabouret (oui parce que c'est le sien et qu'il n'aime pas qu'on le lui pique :P). De plus, elles s'étaient aperçues que le patron gardait un œil sur eux également, malgré qu'il fût… disons occupé, par les deux femmes accrochées à lui.

Donc, il était près de deux heures quand Elina décida qu'il était temps de se rendre à la gare ; c'est ainsi qu'après avoir embrassé son psychopathe adoré, elle se leva souplement du fauteuil. Kimblee l'observait d'un œil curieux et quand il vit qu'elle sortait, il partit à sa suite. Le soleil étincelant fit mal aux yeux bleus d'Elina et elle mit un certain temps à s'y habituer, elle se demanda aussi si c'était pour cela que Greed avait des lunettes de soleil… Elle commença à marcher en direction de la gare, toujours en empruntant les petites rues car trop de monde et de bruits dans les autres. Soudain, elle sentit une main sur son épaule. L'homonculus se raidit de tout son être, attendant ; le bras descendit ensuite de manière trèèèèèèèèèès sensuelle sur ses hanches, si bien qu'elle sentit un frisson la parcourir mais se relâcha quand même. Elina ne l'avait pas senti approcher - sa démarche féline avait vraiment des avantages - mais elle trouva étrange le fait qu'elle n'ait pas perçu ses pensées. Enfin, elle passa vite sur ce détail puisqu'elle avait plus important à faire en ce moment ; elle se remit en marche sans prendre garde des agissements de Kimblee dans son dos et le laissa planté sur place. Il la rejoignit cependant très vite et ils marchèrent côte à côte sans émettre le moindre mot.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la gare où il y avait… hum… beaucoup trop de monde ! Ils s'assirent en attendant patiemment que toute la file de personne venant demander un quelconque billet pour une quelconque ville diminue. Déjà que l'homonculus devait se concentrer pour oublier les pensées des autres, mais si en plus les personnes qui passaient les regardaient bizarrement, ça risquait d'être vraiment long. En effet, Kimblee ne fit aucun effort pour cacher son sourire de malade mental mais il avait passé un bras autour des épaules de sa compagne et montrait très clairement qu'il ne permettrait à personne de l'approcher. Elina était assez tendue, elle avait descendu les manches de sa chemise parce que « merde il y a du monde ici » et que « si il y a un con qui connaît ce signe on est foutu ». Elle essayait cependant de paraître détachée mais un souci était aussi apparu alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais soupçonné : leur différence évidente d'âge. Il avait vingt-neuf ans et elle, bien qu'elle en ait deux cents, paraissait en avoir dix-huit. Et onze ans d'écart ça se voit et c'est mal vu. Du coup, on pouvait penser que Kimblee retenait Elina en otage, d'où les regards inquiets. Bref, passons.

Au bout d'une éternité ce fut enfiiiiiiiin leur tour. Ils s'approchèrent du comptoir :

- Bonjour, deux billets pour South City.

- Bien, aller simple ?

- Euh… oui.

Elle décida qu'ils prendraient leurs billets retour là-bas afin de ne pas être bloqués par le temps.

- En première ou en seconde classe ?

- En sec…

L'homonculus tomba sur les yeux implorants de Kimblee qui rêvait sûrement de la première classe, et puis il y avait un risque pour qu'il ne tienne pas et explose les (pauvres et innocents) voyageurs en seconde classe.

- Ce sera donc en première classe.

L'argent n'était pas un problème pour elle et elle paya les billets que la vendeuse lui tendait :

- Voilà, votre train part demain à huit heures trente deux du matin.

Huit heures ? C'était un peu tôt mais ils allaient faire avec… Enfin, l'avantage c'est que ce n'était pas cet après midi ou dans trois jours ; ainsi ils avaient le temps de faire leurs valises. Le couple prit congé et se dirigea vers le seul parc de Dublith. N'ayant pas envie de rentrer au bar, ils prirent un casse-croute et déjeunèrent sur un banc du parc. Ils restèrent là, assis sur le banc, au soleil ; Kimblee avait renversé sa tête en arrière afin que l'astre lumineux déverse sur son visage ses rayons, il avait fermé les yeux et commençait même à s'endormir quand :

- Excusez-moi jeune homme, pouvez-vous me faire un peu de place ?

Kimblee ouvrit les yeux et se tourna lentement vers la petite vieille qui souhaitait de la place sur le banc afin de lire le journal du jour. L'alchimiste haussa un sourcil :

- Hum ?

Elina, qui les regardait en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas exploser de rire, intervint :

- Je crois que la dame veut ta place.

L'alchimiste se tourna alors vers l'homonculus qui l'ignora. Elle le prit par le bras et se leva, l'entrainant à sa suite. La petite vieille parut toute contente mais dit quand même afin de paraître un minimum polie :

- Oh, mais ne vous gênez pas, restez quand même. Il y a assez de place pour trois.

- Non, non, ça ira, nous allions justement partir.

- N'importe quoi !

- Kim !

Elle le tira alors et courut comme une gamine tellement elle avait envie de rire au nez des deux autres. Elina traîna son alchimiste vers un endroit plus calme du parc (comprenez : sans vieux et sans gosses) et s'y allongea ; Kimblee quant à lui restait muet de stupéfaction, planté sur place comme s'il avait un balai dans le… et prononça bêtement :

- Kim ?

Elle ouvrit un œil et le regarda, il semblait choqué alors qu'Elina sortit simplement un :

- Quoi ?

L'alchimiste vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur l'herbe tandis qu'elle se redressait en tailleur.

- C'est… C'est bizarre.

- Roooh, ça va, si cette vieille te connaissait sous ton véritable nom, on serait passé pour des glands, alors j'ai dû improviser !

- N'empêche que…

- Quoi, ça te plait pas ?

- Hum… si.

- Ben alors !

Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Kimblee qui regardait l'arbuste d'en face comme si c'était un éléphant bleu en tutu rose dansant un slow avec un crocodile jaune fluo en costard-cravate. En fait, elle ne lui avait pas vraiment dit la raison de cette nouvelle appellation… Elle s'était souvenue que Greed lui avait dit qu'un certain Ennui, ou Hervy elle ne savait plus trop, était capable de changer d'apparence ; il était donc possible qu'il soit à leur recherche… Et étant donné que c'était une vieille qui leur avait demandé leur place, il y avait aussi la possibilité que Dante, la mère de Greed, sa grand-mère donc, soit cette vieille femme puisqu'aux dire de Greed elle était vielle…

Ils restèrent là un bon moment avant que Kimblee ne décidât qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller se défouler un peu, il se leva donc et tendit sa main à l'homonculus qui la saisit. L'Ecarlate, une main dans celle d'Elina et l'autre profondément enfoncée dans sa poche se dirigea de nouveau vers le bar et l'homonculus conclut qu'il avait l'intention de chasser dans les petites rues. En effet, à son grand soulagement l'alchimiste ne passa pas par les immenses rues bondées mais bel et bien par les rues sombres dénuées de monde, enfin… Une main se posa sur l'épaule de l'alchimiste :

- Hey vieux, t'aurais pas de la…

**BOUM.**

- Putain, Kimblee !

L'intéressé se tourna vers Elina qui désignait d'un air rageur sa chemise blanche qui était maintenant rouge sang. Il lui fit un petit sourire amusé :

- Désolé, reflexe.

Elle soupira longuement, bien qu'elle eût sentit le tas de sang sur les murs, alias « un mec paumé qui aurait dû se montrer plus prudent avec Kimblee » arriver, elle n'avait pas réussi à comprendre qu'il souhaitait accoster l'alchimiste. Sinon, elle se serait écartée afin de sauver sa si belle chemise propre de ce matin. Kimblee vint vers elle d'un pas souple et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes afin d'enlever d'un coup de langue le sang de l'individu précédemment explosé ; puis il commença à lécher le nez de l'homonculus en descendant lentement jusqu'à la joue droite. Elle restait impassible à ces marques d'affections, mais… mais lui aussi avait une tache. Oui, là dans le cou : du sang. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser là, le pauvre Kimblee sinon… A son tour elle vint l'embrasser dans le cou afin de faire partir cette vilaine tache de sang et le saisit ensuite par un pan de sa chemise, l'arrêtant dans un cou de langue destinée à l'œil de l'homonculus et elle se dirigea de nouveau vers le Devil's Nest.

Elle le lâcha arrivée devant l'entrée du bar et passa devant les « gardes » qui la regardèrent avec de grands yeux entrer de son pas souple et silencieux, Kimblee sur les talons. Elina passa également en vitesse dans le bar et monta directement dans la salle de bain. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu fermer la porte, l'alchimiste était déjà devant elle. Elle le regarda d'un œil interrogateur :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je vais prendre ma douche.

- C'est hors de question, moi d'abord.

- Mais, on peut la prendre ensemble.

Il lui fit son sourire habituel et la prit par la taille ; elle le repoussa vivement :

- Non, tu attendras !

Elle le poussa alors dehors et Kimblee, décontenancé par la réaction si soudaine de l'homonculus, en perdit son sourire. Il se tourna vers elle juste avant qu'elle ne lui claque la porte au nez :

- Aller quoi, juste une fois !

- J'ai dit NON !

**VLAM.**

L'alchimiste se retrouva alors comme un idiot devant la porte fermée à clé devant son nez. Il resta appuyé au mur d'en face, attendant patiemment son tour. Quand enfin l'homonculus sortit, habillée d'un simple jean et d'un T-shirt manches courtes avec un col en V, il se dirigea vers la pièce d'eau sans un regard pour elle. Il claqua lui aussi la porte et Elina sourit : il boudait. Elle s'adossa également au mur, et quand il sortit elle le prit par la main avant de redescendre dans le bar afin de s'allonger dans un des deux canapés.

* * *

Vla, chapitre sympathique à écrire, en peu mou peut-être, mais le suivant sera plus intéressant.


	10. Nouveau départ

Chapitre de transition donc c'est un peu moyen :/

* * *

- Quoi ?! Il est absolument hors de question que je mette ça !

- Mais aller, Kimblee…

Ils étaient à présent dans la chambre d'Elina où elle faisait sa valise avant d'aller faire celle de Kimblee.

- Non, c'est non !

- Ben quoi, il te plait pas ?

- Non ! Ca fait paysan, c'est jaune et c'est moche !

- On ne dit pas « c'est moche » mais « je n'aime p…

- J'en ai rien à foutre ! Je ne porterai JAMAIS ça !

- Tu as un souci contre les chapeaux de paille ?

- Oui !

Elina rigola avant de remettre le dit chapeau au fond de son armoire et de venir faire un baiser sur la joue de son alchimiste furieux.

- Je rigolais, voyons.

L'homonculus retourna ensuite à ces affaires, elle prit alors une robe rose à fleur et la mit dans sa valise ; Kimblee la regarda alors comme si c'était une folle :

- Tu compte y aller en touriste ?

Elle se retourna vers lui, il désignait sa robe rose d'un doigt, elle le prit assez mal et lui répliqua d'une voix moqueuse :

- Parce que tu préfèrerais peut-être que j'y aille couverte de sang, avec un sourire de psychopathe et un bras en moins, en tutu jaune et en ballerines violettes ?

- …

- Bien !

Kimblee resta là à la regarda pensant qu'elle était définitivement devenu folle. Il se leva du lit où il était assis en tailleur, prit la robe rose à fleur, tapa dans ces mains et…

**BOUM.**

Elina se retourna vivement, décontenancée, elle regarda le tas de cendre à ses pieds, puis Kimblee qui ne trouva pas d'autre justificatif que :

- Je n'allais pas te laisser te balader accoutumer de la sorte.

- C'était… C'était un cadeau de Greed…

- Et bien il a de mauvais goûts ! Si tu veux prendre une robe, je n'ai rien contre mais je t'en supplie prends en une plus belle.

Elle se retourna encore sous le choc et entreprit de trouver une meilleure robe. Elle en saisit une –accessoirement rouge- que Kimblee apprécia d'un sifflement admiratif. C'est sur cette petite note joyeuse qu'Elina finit sa valise et suivit Kimblee pour aller l'aider à faire la sienne (oui, parce que sinon, il n'allait prendre que du rouge…). Kimblee ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'un violent coup de pied et alla s'allonger sur le lit ; il se tourna vers Elina qui était resté planter dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle n'avait vu la pièce que de nuit…Elle fit lentement le tour de la pièce des yeux : elle était assez simple, mais complètement dévastée.  
On aurait dit qu'une tornade était passée par là. Un bureau et une commode, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, gisaient dans un coin, les murs était complètement noircis par endroit ; seul survivant de cette troisième guerre mondiale –et ce au grand soulagement de l'homonculus- : l'armoire !

- Tu as, euh… une chambre assez particulière…

- Hum ? Ha oui. C'était les jours où j'étais en manque.

Elle acquiesça d'un air entendu avant de se diriger vers l'armoire de Kimblee, ce dernier resta tranquillement sur son lit, tète dans les mains, répondant un vague « oui » ou « non » au hasard. Quand enfin ils eurent finit, Elina vint le rejoindre ; Kimblee se tourna de façon à ce qu'il puisse caresser le ventre de l'homonculus et atteindre ses lèvres en cas de nécessité. Elle décida alors d'aborder un sujet qu'elle jugeait important et (surtout) crucial pour leur voyage :

- Bon, alors, j'ai quelques conditions à émettre.

- Hum… Dis toujours.

- Alors… J'aimerai que tu n'explose personne à moins que celle-ci se soit montrée menaçante avec nous, j'aimerai que tu te comporte bien, ce qui entends pas de propos agressifs et/ou injurieux ; j'aimerai que tu ne regardes personne avec ton sourire de malade que j'adore tellement ; que tu mette des habits plus… enfin moins rouges. J'aimerai aussi que tu reste avec moi afin que je puisse garder un œil sur toi et j'aimerai par-dessus tout que tu t'habilles en 'touristes' pendant le voyage. Voilà, des questions ?

- Ca fait beaucoup de 'j'aimerai'.

- Parfaitement, d'autres remarques pertinentes ?

- Non, mais j'ai une requête.

- Hum ?

- J'aimerai continuer à agir normalement.

- Demande rejetée, autre chose ?

- Oui, une proposition cette fois-ci : on échange un de tes 'j'aimerai' contre un des miens.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Et ben, tu émets une condition et j'en donne une aussi, et ainsi de suite.

- C'est d'accord, j'aimerai que tu n'explose personne.

- J'aimerai exploser des personnes.

- …

- Quoi ?

Elina soupira tandis qu'elle passait sa main sur le torse de Kimblee :

- Ca ne marche pas si on fait comme ça !

- Mais si ! Je veux porter que du rouge.

- Je veux que tu ne portes pas que du rouge !

- … Ce n'est pas juste.

Elle lui tira la langue qu'il vint d'ailleurs chercher afin de l'embrasser, puis elle se tourna sur le flanc, montrant son dos à Kimblee qui fut alors surpris par son brusque changement de comportement. Il vint donc la titiller à l'oreille avec sa main chaude mais elle ne réagit pas ; elle était retourné dans ces pensées et ce demandait pour la millième fois de la journée si c'était vraiment une bonne idée d'aller là-bas : les recherches sur eux n'avaient pas encore cessé totalement... Elle sentit soudain la langue de l'alchimiste dans son cou et le repoussa d'un coup de main désinvolte ; il parut enfin comprendre et se tint tranquille, comme d'habitude : mieux valait ne pas mettre Elina en colère dans ces moment là.

Après un bon quart d'heure sans que rien ne se fut passé, Kimblee ne tint plus et recommença ces gestes afin de lui montrer qu'il était toujours là. Elle ne lui dit rien, mais se tendit quand il passa sa main dans le dos sous le T-shirt de l'homonculus ; elle le laissa faire, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne la laisserait jamais tranquille. Puis, brusquement, elle se raidit à son maximum une fraction de seconde et se dégagea vivement de Kimblee ; elle se planta devant lui et lui dit d'une voix décidée:

- Bon ! Comme on a finit, on a plus qu'a redescendre.

L'alchimiste acquiesça et sortit à sa suite, mais il n'était pas dupe, après les longues heures à observer l'homonculus il avait appris à la connaitre, et là il était prêt à mettre sa main au feu qu'elle avait ressentit de la peur, ne serai-ce qu'une simple demi-seconde, il le savait, il l'avait sentit. Mais une question demeura dans son esprit : pourquoi ?

Ils redescendirent donc dans le bar et comme tous les jours à vingt heures, il y avait du monde, pas au point de rendre l'atmosphère suffocante ni de rendre Elina complètement barge heureusement. Kimblee alla se prendre un verre et vint se poser sur un canapé, Elina qui avait été prendre un bol d'air dehors revint vers lui après quelques minutes. L'alchimiste la regarda longuement, ses yeux bleus fixait les siens d'un air inquisiteur vu qu'il rechignait à lui faire une place sur _son_ canapé (« Oui, parce que c'est le sien et qu'il n'aime pas qu'on le lui pique =D »xD). Peu à peu, le sourire de l'homonculus laissa place à une expression de totale incompréhension, elle se demandait sûrement ce que Kimblee attendait. Ce dernier cherchait en réalité à voir comment elle réagissait si il ne bougeait pas, juste pour l'énerver un peu ; mais elle ne prit pas ça de la même manière que lui. Résignée, elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers Greed qui s'était pour une fois assit sur un tabouret et avait observé leur petit manège d'un œil intéressé. Quand elle approcha il lui sourit d'un air moqueur et prononça entre deux gorgées :

- Un souci avec le taré de service ?

- Aucun.

Le « taré de service » s'était allongé et cherchait à présent désespérément à recroiser le regard d'Elina qui l'ignorait tout bonnement. Celle-ci prit un verre aussi sous l'œil quelque peu mécontent du patron qui ne dit cependant rien ; elle s'assit donc sur un tabouret et fit un tour de la salle des yeux. Ca l'avait toujours fascinée, de voir des gens de personnalité si différentes vivre dans un même endroit ; plusieurs groupes jouait aux cartes, d'autre nettoyait leur armes, certains parlaient simplement, un verre à la main et même un qui lisait un livre ! Et au milieu de tout ça : un alchimiste qui capta enfin son regard ; elle le lorgna d'un air hautain cherchant à savoir ce qu'il voulait, elle comprit quand il lui fit signe d'approcher sur son canapé. Elina délaissa alors Greed après avoir finit son verre ; et tandis qu'elle allait s'allonger contre son alchimiste, ce dernier reprit son sourire qui faisait tant peur aux gens et l'homonculus vint se blottir contre lui.

Et le temps passa, l'Ecarlate était semi-allongé sur le canapé, une jambe replié sur le canapé, Elina contre lui observant les moindres faits et gestes des personnes présentes tandis qu'il passait une main distraite sur son ventre les yeux dans le vague.

Vers vingt deux heures ils mangèrent enfin et comme tous les jours les lundis, ils se réunissaient dans la cuisine (oui, je viens de décider qu'il y avait une table dans la cuisine ^^). Cependant, ce jour-ci était un peu diffèrent, normalement, les chimères gardaient un espace de deux chaises entre elle et Kimblee; aujourd'hui, c'était entre elles et et le couple Kimblee-Elina. Cette dernière ayant un très grand besoin de proximité avec _son_ psychopathe adoré ( « Oui, parce que c'est le sien et qu'elle n'aime pas qu'on le lui pique =D») Comme d'habitude, le repas fut en vrai bordel, si bien que personne ne savait vraiment qui disait quoi…

- Eli, passe moi le sel, s'il te plait.

- Tu vois pas que je l'utilise, Dolchatte ?

- C'est mon sel, je le veux avant !

- Greed, ta gueule ! Il fait le tour de la table.

- Quelqu'un peux me passer l'eau ?

- He, Preni envoie-moi le riz.

- Euh le riz ? Mais Martel il est juste à côté de Kimblee…

- Et ben donne le moi !

- D'a… D'accord, alors je tends le bras… Doucement… Très doucement…

**BOUM.**

- Putain, Kimblee !

- Quoi ? J'ai rien fait !

- C'est drôle, la nappe blanche, elle est rouge maintenant.

- Quelle remarque pertinente Dolchatte…

- Hey, je veux avoir mon sel ?

- Oui, mais le blanc est nettement plus joli.

- Monsieur Greed, le sel est à tout le monde, là c'est au tour de Kimblee de s'en servir !

- Mais je le veux maintenant !

**BOUM.**

- Bon… bah il y a plus de sel…

- Quelqu'un va en chercher ?

- …

- Ok, vous levez pas tous à la fois…

- Merci Tanyo =D

- Je pourrais avoir de l'eau ?

- Bon, j'ai toujours pas mon riz, moi.

- Tiens Martel.

- Merci, Eli.

- Moi, je trouve que le rouge c'est joli…

- De rien. Greed, tu me donnes un bout de pain ?

- Non.

- S'il te plait…

- Non, tant que j'aurai pas eu mon sel, je te donnerai pas le pain.

- Et mon poing dans ta face, tu le veux ?

- Moi aussi, je trouve que le rouge c'est beau…

- Tout le monde n'est pas du même avis, Kimblee…

- Il a un problème le serpent ?

- J'aimerai vraiment avoir de l'eau…

- Ha, Tanyo t'es revenu ! Donne le sel, à moi, à moi.

- Oui, Greed, à toi… Maintenant je peux avoir du pain ?

- Non, il y en à plus.

- … Enfoiré.

- Qui se désigne pour le pain ?

Tous se tournent vers Tanyo.

- Ok, j'ai compris…

Tanyo repart.

- On a quoi ensuite ?

- Ensuite, on attend que les autres finissent, Greed.

- Roa… Je voudrais pas dire mais… tu prends un peu de place et comme à droite il y a l'autre taré d'alchi… Kimblee, j'aimerai que tu te pousse.

- Pas de problème.

- Roa ! J'ai plus de place moi maintenant !

- Désolé.

- Je veux mon bout de pain…

- Mais c'est pas bientôt fini ?

- Ouais, on peut pas avoir un repas tranquille, ici ?

- …

- C'est nettement mieux !

- Dites, je peux avoir de l'eau ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Tucker qui venait de briser la seconde de silence en l'honneur du sel qui est mort et peut-être aussi de Preni (peut-être, hein….).

Bref, après ce repas fort joyeux, tout le monde -sauf l'ancien sel parce qu'il est mort et Preni parce qu'il est sur le nappe- retourne dans le bar à ses occupations. Dolchatte, Martel et Roa venait d'inviter Tanyo à une partie de « va chercher ». Les règles de ce jeu sont très simples : c'est comme un pouilleux à la seule différence que : tu perds, tu va chercher tous ce que les autres te demandent pendant une semaine (nourriture, alcool, filles…) Notre Greed national était assis dans son canapé en compagnie de deux représentantes de la race dernièrement cité, l'une brune, l'autre blonde, toutes deux très con… bêtes. Quand à Kimblee et Elina, ils s'étaient remis dans leur canapé, dans la même position sauf que l'homonculus venait de fermer les yeux et commençait à s'endormir. Un peu plus tard, vers minuit l'alchimiste et Elina montèrent se coucher, demain ils se levaient tôt quand même ! Ils choisirent donc la chambre de l'homonculus parce que « il reste encore des murs à exploser » et aussi parce qu'elle est plus belle. Après être passé dans la salle de bain, ils se mirent au lit, Elina qui avait décemment trop chaud quand Kimblee était torse nu à côté d'elle avait mis une chemise de nuit. Finalement après quelques baisers et quelques caresses, ils s'endormirent assez vite.

***

Un fin rayon de soleil réveilla l'homonculus, enfin réveilla… disons plutôt qu'il la fit se demi-réveiller. Elle entendait dans sa tète une voix… celle de Martel apparemment… Ca semblait venir d'en bas…

_*Quoi ? Vous allez laisser ce malade partir avec Elina ?*_

Là c'était un peu étrange, puisqu'elle entendait la voix de Greed comme l'entendait Martel, mais mélangé aux pensées de cette dernière, ce n'était vraiment pas facile de savoir ce qu'il disait, elle crut tout de même comprendre :

_*Elle est parfaitement capable de le contrôler en cas de dérapage, et au pire elle peut le tuer*_

_* Dois-je comprendre que si vous la laissez partir avec lui c'est parce que vous espérez qu'elle le tue ?*_

_* Non, c'est pour lui assurer un intermédiaire entre elle et nous*_

_*C'est-à-dire ?*_

_* Que si il lui arrive un truc, elle pourra envoyer Kimblee*_

_*Mais alors…*_

Elle ne parvint pas à déchiffrer la suite, Kimblee venait de refermer sa prise autour d'elle et ça l'avait tellement perturbé d'avoir d'un coup sa chaleur corporel contre son corps qu'elle se réveilla complètement. Pendant un instant elle failli taper l'alchimiste de rage (oui, Elina aiiiiime taper les gens) parce qu'elle venait de perdre une –sans doute- information précieuse, mais celui-ci venait de passer sa langue dans le cou de l'homonculus qui laissa retomber sa colère. Elle regard ensuite le réveil : sept heures. Hum, il était temps de se lever, elle soupira en pensant aux heures de train qui l'attendait, la voix de Kimblee, qui semblait parfaitement éveiller d'ailleurs, se fit entendre :

- Tu vas où ?

- Dois-je te rappeler que nous avons un train à prendre ?

Il se redressa sur ses coudes afin de la suivre du regard, elle sortit alors de la pièce et alla prendre une bonne douche. Il fit de même une fois qu'elle fut sortit et finalement ils étaient prêts à huit heures moins quart… Ils partirent alors, curieusement il n'y avait personne au bar, même pas un Greed au grand regret d'Elina qui aurait aimé lui parler une dernière fois. Ils traversèrent les rues en silence, croisant quelques personnes qui étaient déjà levées à huit heures, puis ils atteignirent rapidement la gare.

A huit heures précise le train arriva, ils montèrent à bord et rejoignirent leur compartiment de première classe après avoir déposé leur valise à l'endroit réservé, puis ils s'assirent dans leur… euh… endroit réservé x). (NDA : je ne sais pas trop comment appeler ça… Vous savez, c'est comme dans le Poudlard express de Harry Potter ^^). Seulement quelques minutes après que le train ait commencé à rouler, on frapper à leur porte, Kimblee ouvrit et une contrôleuse en jupe blanche apparut. Elle afficha un sourire complètement niais et leur demanda :

- Vos billets, s'il vous plait.

Kimblee, sous l'œil pressant d'Elina, lui donna _son_ billet (« Oui, parce que c'est le sien et qu'il aime pas qu'on le lui… » Non, oubliez ça. Là il est obligé de le donner, sinon il reste comme un clanpin sur le quai .) et Elina fit de même. Après ça, elle referma la porte et revint s'asseoir sur son siège-banc, le regard perdu par la fenêtre. Kimblee s'était déjà allongé, le voyage risquait d'être long…

* * *

Quelle fin pourris ! Je suis vraiment pas contente, mais quand l'inspiration est pas là…


	11. Souvenirs

Vous devez sans doute vous posez des questions… Et ben je vous en rajoute encore un peu xD Et vous avez aussi quelques réponses ^^

* * *

Il était allongé sur son « siège » qui ressemblait plus à un canapé d'autre chose, ses mains derrière la tète, complètement détendu comme à son habitude. Ses yeux se baladaient librement sur le corps d'Elina ; la jeune femme dormait assise, la tète contre la fenêtre sur le siège en face de Kimblee. Enfin jeune… ce n'était pas vraiment le mot approprié, mais ça il ne le savait pas.

Elle rêvait. Ou plutôt cauchemardait, mais vu qu'elle ne faisait que ça… Comme d'habitude, elle « rêvait de son passé » de cette période de sa vie, si horrible, si… traumatisante. Elle revoyait tout ça dans des flashs…

_Elle avait froid, ce qui était assez rare, elle se rappelait des mains gantées qui touchaient son corps, sa peau. Des scalpels qui lui coupaient la peau pour avoir le plaisir de la voir se récompenser sous leur yeux ; puis, lassés, ils avaient été encore plus loin, jusqu'à couper tous ses membres pour voir si ça marchait –ce qui était effectivement le cas... Elle se souvenait aussi de son sang étalé contre les murs… De leurs piqures, de leurs manières dures, inhumaines, comme elle, disaient-ils. Et elle se rappelait plus particulièrement de lui. D'un visage pâle, de mains plus froides que les autres, son sourire narquois constamment accroché à ces lèvres comme si ça l'amusait de la voir comme ça. Ce visage aux yeux bleus qu'elle avait appris à haïr. _

_Et là, la scène disparaissait, celle où elle courait dans les couloirs sombres allait arriver comme à chaque fois, comme chaque jours depuis sept ans._

_Cependant, la lumière qui apparût n'était pas la même, plus faible, une bougie sans doute, elle ne voyait pas très bien. En effet, sa vision était très limitée, soit elle était très fatiguée soit on l'avait drogué, la seconde était plus probable. Des mains apparaissaient, encore __ces__ mains ; elle leva les yeux vers le visage de leurs possesseur : Archer, le sourire narquois. Elle voulu le frapper, transmettre toute sa haine dans son seul poing, mais elle ne pu jamais y arriver: des liens la retenait fermement à une sorte de table. Il sourit de plus belle face à la réaction de la jeune femme, impuissante. Il posa alors sa main sur le ventre rond et dénué de l'homonculus. Il lui dit soudain d'une voix mielleuse qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter :_

_- Ce sera un beau bébé._

Elina se réveilla en sursaut, dégoulinante de sueur, la respiration haletante et venait de se cogner violement le front contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle leva les yeux vers la personne qui l'observait d'un air moqueur :

- On peux pas dire que t'as le sommeil tranquille toi, hein ?

Elle regarda Kimblee droit dans les yeux ; il n'allait pas lui poser de questions, elle l'appréciait pour cela et l'en remercia d'un sourire gêné. Son rêve était profondément encré dans ses pensées, c'était à peine si ces yeux arrivaient à rester concentrés sur l'alchimiste. Elina eut soudain envie de se serrer contre lui, de sentir sa chaleur sur sa peau, en un mot : elle avait besoin d'être réconfortée. Un sentiment inadmissible, particulièrement ridicule pour un homonculus, pensa t-elle. Mais elle n'en avait rien à faire ; elle se leva, Kimblee la regarda d'un air intéressé et elle se coucha sur lui, sa tète sur son torse chaud. Il ne dit rien, toujours aussi détendu ; il approcha ensuite sa main du front d'Elina qui se raidit instinctivement, sur le qui-vive. L'alchimiste passa simplement le dos de sa main sur le front de l'homonculus pour venir essuyer le sang qui y perlait. Il la présenta alors à Elina qui se détendit de nouveau mais fut surprise de constater qu'elle saignait, elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte… Kimblee passa ensuite sa main distraitement dans les cheveux de l'homonculus, un sourire aux lèvres. Elina, quand à elle, était déjà très loin, les yeux dans le vague, repensant à son rêve : cet enfant, l'avait-elle vraiment eut ? Si oui, avec qui et où était-il ? Non, c'était impossible, les homonculus ne pouvait pas se reproduire, il devait il y avoir eut un problème… Mais dans ce cas là, comment était-elle nés ?

Tant de question auxquelles elle espérait trouver des réponses grâce à son calepin.

- Dis Elina, je crois que je suis en manque…

L'intéressé soupira, sortant de ses pensées et lui répondit d'une voix morne :

- Non, le sang ça tache.

- Même pas une petite main ?

- Contrairement à ce que tu penses, ce n'est pas méga-top-génial de se faire exploser, donc non pas ici, Zolf. Et je n'ai pas envie de payer plus pour les dégâts que tu pourrais occasionner.

- Radine.

Elle se tourna vers lui, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens dorés. Il crut y desseller un certain énervement chez elle et décida de changer vite de sujet, de toute évidence, son rêve l'avait perturbé…

- C'est bon je rigole. Mais… tu te rends compte de comment tu m'as appelé ?

Son regard se fit alors inquisiteur, il soupira ; elle était vraiment à l'ouest…

- Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom.

- Ha. Et alors ?

- Rien, je trouve ça marrant, c'est tout.

- Ben écoute…

Il fronça les sourcils, qu'est ce qu'elle était chiante ! Il décida alors de laisser couler et de se taire pour le moment.

Ils ignoraient combien de temps ils leur restaient de trajet ; ça faisait déjà une heure que le dernier mot avait été prononcé. Kimblee passait tranquillement sa main dans les cheveux de l'homonculus, qui ne dormait pas vu qu'elle réagissait à ses caresses. Soudain, il fit glisser lentement sa main dans le cou d'Elina et fit passer l'autre sous le T-shirt dans le dos de l'homonculus, décidé à en découdre. Il monta sa main, encore, encore, encore et là, enfin elle réagit, comme la dernière fois : elle n'avait pas vu le coup venir et elle se tendit alors au maximum avant te tenter de se dégager. Mais l'alchimiste avait déjà prévus son coup et la maintenant fermement contre lui.

- Ah non, pas cette fois.

Elle se débâtait mais il ne la lâchait pas, il voulait savoir. Elina força alors encore plus le passage, soucieuse de retrouver sa liberté mais limitait ses coups de peur de blesser Kimblee. L'homonculus lui lança un regard noir l'incitant à la lâcher maintenant parce qu'elle ne se contrôlerait pas très longtemps. Voyant qu'il refermait encore plus sa prise sur elle, elle cessa ses coups et lui dit d'une voix à peine contrôlée :

- Lâche-moi.

- Et si je ne veux pas ?

- Fais ce que je te dis.

L'alchimiste la regardait droit dans les yeux, voyant qu'elle à la limite de son self-control il décida de relâcher un peu sa prise et tenta tout de même avec un sourire railleur :

- Tu ne veux pas me dire ?

- Non !

Son ton le fit changer d'avis et il referma de nouveau sa prise autour d'elle. Ce geste fut bien inconscient… L'homonculus qui tremblait déjà tellement elle devait se contrôler, se dégagea vivement mais comme elle l'aurait fait avec un ennemi, balançant au passage un coup de tète à Kimblee pour assommer ce dernier. Cependant, cet abruti avait la tète solide, alors qu'elle ouvrait brutalement la porte pour aller prendre l'air, il la retint par le poignet. Elle se stoppa net, regardant droit devant elle, une petite voix au fond d'elle lui disait « retourne toi et tue-le une bonne fois pour toute ! » mais une autre voix suppliait Kimblee ; « Lâche moi, je t'en supplie ». Partagée entre son instinct et la raison, elle n'osa pas bouger, de peur d'ouvrir la vanne qui retenait son envie de tuer. La première voix grandissait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, si bien qu'au moment même ou elle allait se retourner, son poing serré, prêt à donner le coup de grâce à l'alchimiste, ce dernier lâcha. Elle sortit alors du compartiment avant qu'elle ne change d'avis et alla se réfugier dans le couloir, elle y courut jusqu'à être le plus loin de Kimblee, regardant au passage quel compartiment était libre, puis s'immobilisa, telle une statue. Elle se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang, les poings serrés, tremblante de partout, ferma les yeux pour mieux se contrôler et au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla durer des heures, elle parvint à revenir au calme. Elina se laissa lentement glisser en position assise, adosser contre une porte et tenta de vider son esprit de toutes pensées négatives.

De son côté, Kimblee avait reprit sa position allongé, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, Elina commençait à lui taper sur le système avec ces conneries, ses secrets qu'elle ne voulait pas lui révéler… Au final, il avait eu raison d'accepter de l'accompagner à South City, ainsi il pourrait sans doute être plus proche d'elle et de ses recherches. Car, bien évidement on ne lui avait pas dit pourquoi ils allaient là bas, mais il n'était pas stupide, il savait que c'était pour la bibliothèque. Il avait remarqué depuis longtemps qu'elle ne se séparait jamais de son calepin noir et il avait eu une fois l'occasion, quand elle dormait d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Il y avait des notes écrites dans une autre langue et il en avait conclut avec ça plus le fait d'aller à la bibliothèque qu'elle ne savait pas le lire. Et que si elle y tenait tant c'est qu'il devait y avoir des choses très intéressantes dedans. Il avait donc prit le parti de ne pas lui poser de question, comme tout à l'heure quand elle s'était réveillée en sursaut…

Elina venait de s'asseoir sur un siège, dans un compartiment libre et regardait par la fenêtre le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. Elle se rappelait le jour où elle avait rencontré Greed –enfin revu plutôt-, c'était le jour où ils s'en étaient tous évadé, du laboratoire n°5…

_Il y avait eut une sorte de tremblement de terre qui avait détruit, comme pour Greed, sa prison de cercles roses. Mais, elle ne savait pas où elle était, ce qu'elle faisait là, qui elle était… Elle s'appelait Elina, cool, c'était un homonculus, point. Peu à peu, elle trouva que restait couchée au sol n'était pas très confortable et elle s'était alors libérée de ses liens, tandis que Greed de son côté libérait les chimères. Après, il y eut une explosion qui venait d'on ne sait trop où et elle fut complètement perdu : un bruit, c'était quoi ? Pourquoi il avait-il eut ce « BOUM » ? Elle ne s'en préoccupa pas pour le moment, elle était assez perdue comme ça. Elina se redressa sur ses jambes et fut étonné d'être aussi grande (T.T je suis petite, moi) et de voir qu'elle était beaucoup mieux en hauteur qu'en bas. Peu à peu des choses lui revinrent et une idée s'imposa à elle : sortir d'ici. Pour aller où, quoi faire ? Prrr, elle n'en savait rien, elle devait le faire, c'est tout. Elle partit alors ensuite vers le sud, c'était là qu'était la sortie, elle s'en souvenait très bien à présent. Greed, accompagné de ses chimères nouvellement acquises avait alors rencontré Kimblee qui avait été jusqu'à présent un prisonnier, Martel avait même tué des militaires pour le « sauver », amusant quand on pense maintenant qu'ils ne peuvent pas se voir en peinture.... Le groupe se dirigeait vers le nord, Greed étant persuadé que la sortit s'y trouvait conformément aux souvenirs qu'il avait gardés, mais il ignorait que le bâtiment avait été modifié… Elina était alors arrivée en contre-sens, l'Avidité n'avait eut qu'un seul mouvement à faire pour interdire a ses chimères de lui sauter dessus. Elle ralentit un peu le pas afin de les détailler de ses yeux émerveillés : des gens ! Et au moment de les croiser, les yeux d'Elina avaient rencontré ceux de Greed, elle avait alors sut, elle avait sentit qu'il était comme elle : différent. Elle ne l'avait pas sentit comme elle le sentait maintenant, avec la forme, la couleur et tout le bordel, non, elle l'avait sentit… comme si elle avait eut un sixième sens, indéfinissable… Mais, à ce moment là, elle ne s'était pas arrêtée, soucieuse de sortir au plus vite de cet endroit comme le lui disait son instinct, ils ne l'avaient pas attaqué alors... Car, comme le lui disait la pensée toute bête : pas attaquer=gentil. Arrivée à la sortie, l'homonculus se rendit compte qu'elle était bloquée par un éboulement de terre et se demanda ce qu'elle devait faire, attendant une réponse de sa conscience. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de bouger chaque pierre à elle seule, ça lui prendrait des heures et elle n'avait pas tout ce temps devant elle ; Elina fit alors demi-tour et décida de passer par une autre ouverture, tout au nord, elle avait cru comprendre que c'était l'ancienne entrée. Elle comprit alors que c'était là que le groupe qu'elle avait croisé allait, elle accéléra encore l'allure, amusée de pouvoir aller aussi vite sans perdre l'équilibre et se retrouva alors nez-à-nez avec un groupe de soldat près à lui tirer dessus. Elle se stoppa parce que: Arme sur toi=méchant. C'est alors qu'une explosion se fit sur leur droite, elle s'écarta vivement et s'étonna de nouveau de pouvoir bouger si vite et si habilement, ne recevant que quelques gravats qui ne lui causèrent que des dégâts mineurs, mais les (pauvres) soldats n'eurent pas cette chance et se firent entièrement ensevelir sous les pierres. Elle entendit alors de nouveaux sons venant de l'autre côté du mur qui venait d'exploser en morceau. Ces sons étaient très différents, elle les comprenait…_

_- Putin, il y a pas moyen de faire ça plus discrètement ?_

_- C'est toi qui voit, tu veux sortir oui on non ?_

_Le groupe qu'elle avait croisé un peu auparavant sortit alors par l'ouverture nouvellement créée et ils la regardèrent avec de grands yeux étonnés, ce qu'elle faisait aussi : les gentils =D. Le premier à se ressaisir fut l'homme sur lequel ses yeux s'étaient attardé tout à l'heure :_

_- Tiens, comme on se retrouve !_

_Elina se mit en garde, il venait de faire un bruit bizarre…Et elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre avec eux; l'homme rigola, dévoilant des dents pointus qui réveilla en elle une petite lumière qu'elle ne réussit pas à comprendre tout de suite et lança :_

_- Molo, on va pas te manger gamine !_

_Au mot « gamine », elle sentit un frison parcourir son échine, elle réagit alors au quart de tour sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi et se lança sur son interlocuteur, à son grand étonnement, celui-ci fit signe aux autres de ne pas bouger et continua de sourire. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques mètres quand elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière son dos, elle fit alors un brusque demi-tour, décrétant que les arrivants était bien plus embêtants que l'autre idiot qui l'avait appelé « gamine ». Les soldats tout frais, tout beaux pointèrent leurs armes sur eux, ce qui sembla ravir un certain taré qui s'était mis à rire d'un rire démoniaque. Ce dernier frappa dans ces mains : alchimiste, se dit Elina s'en vraiment savoir ce que c'était. Elle associa très vite : alchimiste=méchant=droit de tuer. L'alchimiste en question se jeta ainsi que les chimères qui l'accompagnaient sur les pauvres petits soldats ; alors qu'elle allait pour faire de même dans le fameux rituel d'imitation, Elina sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et vit alors le symbole d'ouroboros que portait l'homme aux lunettes : homonculus. Ainsi c'était donc pour ça qu'elle avait perçut chez lui un truc qui différait des autres, elle avait le même, tout pareil. Mais ce contact la fascinait : les gens pouvaient donc se toucher entre eux, mais c'était génial ça ! L'homme lui dit alors à l'oreille :_

_- Vas pas te tuer, gamine._

_Elle serra son poing mais ne le lui balança pas en pleine poire, elle avait besoin de lui pour sortir puisqu'il semblait être le chef ici, enfin c'est ce qui s'imposa dans son esprit de débile (ben ouais, elle à même pas une heure de souvenirs aussi..). Elle se dégagea juste de son emprise et émit alors comme lui auparavant des sons : elle aussi elle pouvait faire des sons, et apparemment il comprenait en plus ! _

_- En fait, mon nom c'est Elina._

_Toute contente de sa découverte, elle voulut fêter ça en allant taper les soldats (tapeeeeeeeeeer *.*). Elina rejoignit alors l'alchimiste fou qui s'amusait à exploser l'ennemi et put constater que les chimères se battaient vraiment bien, en équipe, comme si ils s'étaient toujours connus… C'était très joli à voir. Une fois que tous les soldats furent écrasés –ou exploser, au choix- ils se redirigèrent tranquillement vers leur « chef ». Nuls ne semblaient traumatisés par ce qu'ils avaient fait, comme si c'était tout naturel, décidément ils commençaient vraiment à l'intéressé. Mais ce n'était pas la seule à être intéressée par quelqu'un : Greed aussi s'intéressait à elle. Elle trouva alors ces gens forts sympathiques et quand ils se remirent en route, elle les suivit. Elle marchait à leur côté, réglant son pas sur le leur : qu'est ce qu'ils étaient lents, ça n'allait pas du tout ! Elle émit à nouveau des sons, sortit droit de son esprits, elle les comprenait à peine mais était sûre qu'eux ils comprendraient :_

_- Dites, vous voulez pas marcher plus vite ?_

_L'alchimiste lui demanda d'une voix agressive qu'il la fascinait :_

_- Pourquoi, t'as un train à prendre ?_

_Elle resta bouche bé, ne sachant que répondre, et pour cause : c'est quoi un train ?_

- Heu excusez-moi… Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

Elina ouvrit les yeux : zut ! Elle était restée bien plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait voulut. Elle revint vite à ces pensées et regarda l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle, il semblait s'inquiéter pour sa santé mental. Elina lui fit un sourire d'excuse :

- Excusez-moi, j'ai voulu changer d'air… Vous comprenez, je suis avec ma grand-mère et elle ne cesse de me harceler pour me trouver un petit ami…

L'homme lui fit un sourire avant de lui dire :

- Oui, je comprends mais nous n'allons pas tarder à arriver, ainsi je vais vous demander de rejoindre votre place.

- Très bien.

Elle sortit donc du wagon suivit de près par le contrôleur, puis elle ouvrit la porte d'un compartiment, une personne y était endormie.

- Ha et bien elle s'est endormi, c'est très bien.

- Vous n'aurez pas à parlementer comme cela.

- Oui, merci beaucoup.

- De rien.

Puis il sortit, Elina resta fixer la grand-mère qui dormait profondément quelques minutes, puis après s'être assuré que le contrôleur était parti, elle ressortit et rejoignit son véritable compartiment. Kimblee la regarda d'un air neutre, cherchant à ne montrer aucune émotion pour ne pas mettre en colère Elina, mais par chance elle semblait avoir oublié ce qu'il s'était passé. Il afficha alors son sempiternel sourire railleur et la suivit du regard quand elle vint s'asseoir en face de lui après qu'elle eut passée une main dans les cheveux rebelles de son Kimbleeninouchet (ha, il fallait que je le sorte celui-ci xD). Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux le reste du temps du voyage. Enfin, vers vingt heures, le train entra en gare, arrivé à son terminus. Ils récupèrent rapidement leur affaires et chercha alors où était la bibliothèque, une fois celle-ci trouvé, ils cherchèrent ensuite un hôtel, histoire d'être proche de la bibliothèque et de ne pas prendre un taxi pour y aller. (Radine powwa xD Elle y peut rien, c'est de la faute de Greed, c'est lui qui l'a élevé comme ça…) Ils trouvèrent justement un excellent hôtel à dix minutes de là, ils demandèrent une chambre, ils y déposèrent leur affaires et ressortirent manger. Tous les deux assommés par le voyage, ils mangèrent en silence et restèrent traîner jusqu'à vingt heures et demi avant de retourner à leur hôtel. Elina laissa la douche à Kimblee, elle devait réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire le lendemain. Mais d'autres pensées lui revenaient, des souvenirs qu'elle aurait préféré oublier… Elle fut interrompu dans ses réflexions quand l'alchimiste sortit de la salle de bain, torse nu, en train de s'essuyer les cheveux avec une serviette blanche. Elle passa devant lui après lui avoir fait un baiser dans le cou et alla s'accaparer la salle de bain ; Elina ignora combien de temps elle resta sous l'eau glacée de la douche, mais ça lui faisait du bien, ça lui vidait l'esprit. Trop longtemps sans doute puisqu'elle entendu des coups frappé à la porte :

- Eli ? Ca va ?

Elle passa une main sur son front, essayant de se réveiller et répondit à l'humain :

- Oui, oui, j'arrive.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle stoppa l'arrivé d'eau, se brossa en vitesse les dents et se mit en chemise de nuit ; elle sortit alors, affichant un sourire qui n'avait rien de vrai. Kimblee le perçut et la serra dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire, sentant qu'elle commençait déjà à partir au pays des songes, elle lui demanda quand même :

- Zolf ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi as-tu été dire à Greed pour nous deux ?

- "Dire" n'est pas vraiment le bon verbe, "avouer" serai plus juste.

- Ha.

Voyant qu'elle ne continuait pas, il marqua une pause avant de lui fournir sa réponse :

- Disons qu'il est assez vindicatif quand il le souhaite.

- Tu aurais dû lui mentir.

- Il avait déjà des soupçons…

- Tu n'avais qu'à l'exploser !

- Il m'a prit un peu de court, et puis on n'est pas bien comme ça maintenant ?

Elle ne répondit pas mais se blottit encore un peu plus contre son torse ; elle se sentit alors sombrer avec malgré elle cette voix insupportable et ces paroles qu'elle ne voulait pas croire : « ce sera un beau bébé ».

* * *

Je sais que vous m'en voulez à mort d'avoir coupé la scène des souvenirs, mais si j'avais continué sur ma lancée, j'en aurai eut pour des dizaines de pages xD Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez régulièrement des passages comme celui-ci ;)

Je vous aie prévus un chapitre un peu spécial pour le 12ème, vous verrez ^^


	12. POV

Bon, j'avais envie d'essayer comme ça, alors vous me dites si c'est mieux ou pas et si oui de quel point de vue =)

Après une longue et intense réflexion, j'ai décidé de passer ce chapitre entre T (13 ans et +) et M (16 ans et +), mais quand même plus proche de M : il y a des scènes très explicites. Si vous êtes sensible et/ou jeune, passez la première partie (jusqu'au grand trait noir), ne vous inquiètez pas, vous comprendrez quand mème ^^

* * *

_Elina_

Je ne savais pas vraiment si j'avais dormis. Et si oui, combien de temps…Mon esprit était encore trop secoué dû à la sorte de la vision-flash-chose là dont j'avais été victime. Toujours est-il que je sentais un corps chaud contre le mien, je dû alors faire un effort considérable pour sortir de mes pensées et revenir à la réalité. J'ouvris les yeux et me fit tout de suite assaillir par un rayon de soleil en plein dans les yeux, le même qu'au Devil's Nest, me dis-je. Seulement, je savais que je n'y étais pas, les draps orange pâles dans lesquels j'étais drapée me rappelèrent que j'étais dans un hôtel de South City. Mais qu'est-ce que je fichais là ? Ah oui ! La bibliothèque ! Il fallait que je m'y rende au plus vite ; je ne supportais plus cette attente qui me rendais à moitié folle, cette envie aussi de savoir ce qu'il était advenu de mon… mon…bébé ? Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée. Moi, avoir un bébé…sans que je ne le sache. Ca me rendais malade rien que d'y penser ; par instinct, j'ai porté ma main sur mon ventre autrefois rond comme un ballon, je réfléchissais au fait que j'ai pu oublier si je l'avais mit au monde ou si j'avais avorté, ou pire encore…

L'alchimiste, que je pensais profondément endormi, posa sa main sur la mienne ; il s'était redressé, comme moi en ce moment, sur le flanc afin de se coller à moi et fit alors passer sa main le long de mon flanc, sensuellement, tandis que son souffle chaud venait chauffer mon cou. Sa main monta pendant que ses lèvres venaient à la rencontre de ma peau. Sa main vint sur ma poitrine et sa langue dans mon cou. Sa main qui descendait, des baisers près de mon oreille. Sa main qui passa sous ma chemise de nuit, ses dents dans ma chair. Sa main caressant lentement l'intérieur de ma cuisse droite, sa langue sur le lobe de mon oreille. Malgré moi, j'émis un petit gémissement. Sa main commençait à monter plus haut. Je suis parvenu à prononcer quelques mots malgré mon rythme respiratoire potentiellement problématique :

- Erg… Non...

- Si Eli, détend-toi.

Il monta trop haut à mon goût, atteignant des limites que je ne pouvais plus tolérer. Je me redressa vivement et alla ensuite m'asseoir en tailleur au bord de lit avant de m'immobiliser totalement, raide comme une statue. En fait, je venais de revoir dans un flash une partie de ma vie que j'aurai préférer oublier… Je l'avais déjà fait… J'avais déjà fait l'amour et ainsi avait eu un enfant. Je me rappelle maintenant… Je me rappelle trop bien…

_Le jeune homme était vraiment beau, aux yeux verts intelligeants mais ces derniers était emplit d'une tristesse ou plutôt d'une lueur désolée. Je compris que ce que je faisais, c'était à contre cœur, qu'on nous forçait, moi et lui. Mais alors, pourquoi ne m'étais-je pas rebeller ? Pourquoi je devais continuer alors que je souffrais ? Ca m'échappait… Il était vrai que j'y prenais du plaisir, mais… _

Une main vint se poser sur mon épaule, je soupirai : oh non, encore l'autre idiot. Il n'en avait pas eu assez ? Il soupira mon nom. Ben voyons, comme si j'étais un cas désespéré ! Et lui alors ? J'en avais marre de rester comme ça, il fallait que je bouge c'était ma nature. Je me leva, sans tenir compte de sa main qui me retint le bras et alla, accompagné de mes affaires, dans la salle de bain: plus tôt je serai à la bibliothèque, plus vite je rentrerai. Car je ne pouvais pas me mentir. Je savais, je sentais, que ma confiance en lui s'atténuait peu à peu. Pourquoi ? Je crois que c'était instinctif. Mon être voulait peut-être me dire de me méfier de lui, qu'il avait changé de cap… Mais je n'en savait rein, pourquoi penser à ça ? Quoique j'aurais aimé savoir... Si seulement je pouvais isoler ces pensées ! Encore fallait-il qu'il y pense en ce moment… et de façon claire…

_Kimblee_

Elle m'énerve ! Je la comprends plus et ça me gave ! Hier je lui demande, quoi, un truc ? Je veux juste savoir ce qu'elle cache dans son dos et cette abrutie ne veut pas ! Là j'ai envie de la détendre, de faire l'amour avec elle parce que je juge qu'on s'est tournés assez longtemps autour : même réaction ! Elle se dégage et s'en va pour aller s'immobiliser ailleurs ! Putain, mais c'est quoi son problème ? Elle à peur que quoi, que je la batte ? Que je la tue ? Elle peux pas mourir, elle s'en tape ! A moins qu'elle soit pas comme les autre homonculus… C'est vrai ça… Si l'autre abruti-chef-patron du bar là c'est son père… Et ben c'est pas normal ! Les homonculus ça ne se re-pro-duit - pas ! Alors elle est nés comment la gamine, hein ? Ha, pas "gamine"… C'est bizarre d'ailleurs la réaction qu'elle a quand je dis ce mot. Elle aurait pas dix-huit ans ? Greed serait donc son père mais il l'aurait eu quand il était encore humain ? Mais d'abord, est-ce que ça passe pas un stade humain les homonculus ? J'en savais fichtrement rien ! Bah voilà, pendant qu'Eli serait en train de faire ces recherches, je ferai les miennes !

Tiens, là voilà qui revient…

- Va prendre ta douche, on va à la bibliothèque.

Je réponds pas, à quoi ça servirai de toute façon, je lui fais quand même mon sourire habituel, histoire de l'énerver un poil, cette conne réagit pas ! Ok. Note du jour : « Eli est coincée. Va falloir changer ça. Rendez vous ce soir. » Bref, je ne prends même pas mes habits, je vais direct dans la salle de bain. Haaaa. La douche froide, c'est un vrai plaisir le matin, je remarque d'ailleurs que le robinet était froid. Elle se doucherait aussi à l'eau froide ? Etrange, j'aurais pas dit… M'enfin. Sous l'eau froide, mes pensées se font comme plus claires et je repense au fait qu'elle soit en vie. Comment elle à pu naître d'un type comme Greed ? Franchement, ça me dépasse… Il faudrait que je lui pose la question, bien évidement elle va la contourner, comme chaque question que je lui pose sur elle, mais c'est un vrai plaisir de voir la pirouette par laquelle elle va s'en sortir. Sans compte qu'elle est plus forte physiquement que moi, je ne peux même pas la faire avouer par la force. Pathétique. Il me faudrait un moyen de pression, mais lequel… Je ne voyais pas vraiment par quel angle je pouvais attaquer…

Je sortis de la salle de bain, une simple serviette autour de ma taille : j'avais envie de jouer. Je ramassa mes affaires, que j'avais jeté en boule hier soir, afin de les mettre dans un coin ; je fis alors comme si ma serviette glissait, dévoilant mon corps entier. Dans mon dos, je savais qu'elle me matait, je pris mes affaires et alla les mettre sur une chaise, puis je revins vers ma valise, toujours dénudé.

- Heu… Kimblee.

Je souris avant de lever la tète de ma valise vers elle :

- Oui ?

- Ca te dérangerai de ne pas te balader à poil dans la chambre ?

Ca y est, je peux commencer le vrai jeu. Je me lève, m'avance vers elle, lentement, tel un chasseur vers sa proie. Elle se détend à mon grand étonnement et fixe mes yeux d'or : elle s'empêche de regarder, ça m'amuse. Je viens me serrer contre elle, quel dommage qu'elle soit habillée…

_Elina_

Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait cet idiot ? Et moi, qu'est-ce que je fais à le mater ? Il se colle à moi, mais je ne panique, je contrôle mes nerfs, il me demande simplement :

- Quoi, ça te plait pas ?

J'ignore la question, le repousse en mettant les mains sur son torse mais il me les agrippe et s'en sert afin de revenir vers moi. Il me dépose un baiser dans le cou avant de me murmurer à l'oreille :

- Tu es vraiment bornée.

Il osait me dire ça ! J'allais pour le baffer quand il m'embrassa, faisant jouer sa langue avec la mienne. Encore une fois, j'oubliai ce que je voulais lui dire ou lui faire : il embrassait vraiment trop bien. Il se détacha de moi, s'habilla et nous sommes sorti dehors après avoir prit un petit déjeuner à l'hôtel.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

« Je…luis… » non ! « Su…is, suis. Je suis… conne. » Non ! « Comme… mois » ? C'est pas français ça « je luis conne mois» ! Ou alors « Je suis comme moi »… Hmm, non plus. Ca faisait bien une heure que j'essayais de comprendre les quatre premiers mots dans cette foutue bibliothèque! J'avais compris la phrase de couverture «calepin de Lively » Ca ne voulait pas vraiment dire grand-chose non plus… Je mordis plus fort mon crayon… qui se cassa. Je soupira et jeta le crayon qui alla rejoindre les cinq autres au fond de la poubelle. Ca m'énerve ! je n'y comprends rien ! J'ai beau essayer de traduire, ça ne mène à rien ! Ce que je trouve ne veux rien dire… Je lèva les yeux afin de chercher du réconfort… mais il n'était pas là. C'est vrai, il est partit, je soupira de nouveau… Je me remis au travail. Les mots et lettres bizarres me disait quelque chose, pourtant j'étais incapable de saisir leur sens, c'était si… frustrant ! Je les regarda fixement, comme si j'espérais que sous mon regard noir ils allaient se transformer en un langage que je maîtrisais. Mais non. Cependant, j'ai eu une idée. Ce n'était peut-être pas les mots que je ne comprenais pas, mais le langage ! C'est ça ! Il suffisait que j'apprennes cette langue, puisque les mots je les connaissait, il me suffisait de juste comprendre le système et c'était bon ! Je me leva, laissa tout en plan et parti à la recherche d'un livre sur ce langage.

_Kimblee_

Une heure. Ouais, en gros c'était le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour trouver ce foutu bouquin et… et il n'expliquait rien ! Ca m'a énervé et je l'ai explosé. En fait, je suis resté avec Elina une demi-heure puis j'ai prétexté vouloir la laisser travailler tranquille pour aller chercher ce putain de bouquin !! Bon, tant pis, je suis retourné au rayon et j'en ai recherché un autre. Alors… homon-machin… homon-machin. C'est que ça coure pas les étagères des bouquins sur les homontrucs ! Ha si, là, il y en avait un. « Homonculus de nos jours » Prrr, il me disait rien celui-là. Je le jeta par-dessus mon épaule. J'ai bien dû fouiller un quart d'heure avant de trouver le bon. Il s'appelait « homonculus ». Titre très recherché d'ailleurs. Boh, qu'est ce que j'en avait à foutre de toute façon ? Qu'il s'appelle « J'aime les Homonculus » ou « Je hais Greed » ca aurait été la même chose, du moment qu'il y avait ce que je voulais. Bon, je retourna à mon espace privé, parce que c'est le mien et que j'aime pas qu'on me le pique. Ho putain ! Un gamin ! Non, mais il est pas bien. C'est _ma_ place. J'affiche mon sourire sadique –ou alors je l'avais déjà, je sais plus- et je m'approche du mioche. Il lève la tète vers moi et me fait un grand sourire. Quel con. Ca me donne envie de l'exploser, de sentir lentement ses cellules se décomposer sous mes doigts. Ouais, mais là, c'était pas le top dans une bibliothèque. Cet enfoiré continue à me fixer d'un air débile et ça me gonfle vraiment. Tant pis, je lui ai choppé le bras violement et l'ai tiré afin de le mettre plus loin. Là, une vieille se pointe, l'air paumée et inquiète aussi. Elle me voit arriver vers elle et me sourit. Mais merde, qu'est ce que j'ai ? C'est marqué « souriez » sur mon front ou bien ? Non, mais je rêve, elle coure vers moi maintenant ! Je me stoppe. Elle, je peut l'exploser ? Finalement, elle tend une main vers le bas, et je me demande pour quoi. Ha ouais, le gosse, je l'avais zappé ce con. Elle lui prends la main, puis me regard et sourit :

- Merci beaucoup d'avoir veiller sur lui, monsieur.

- Ouais…

Puis elle est repartit, me laissant planté là. Ok. Bon, je me suis redirigé vers ma place et je m'y suis assit. J'allais enfin pouvoir travailler en paix avec un bon livre !

* * *

C'est court mais c'est en prévision du chapitre 13 qui est un peu compliqué ^w^


	13. Ce que j'ai toujours caché

Beuh... J'ai pas vu quand j'ai écrit et du coup les 3/4 du chapitre sont vus à travers les yeux de Kimblee... mais je suis sûre que ça va en réjouir plus d'un ^^

* * *

« _Elina. Mon nom est Lively. Je suis comme toi. En fait, je suis toi. Toi avant que je n'efface tes/mes souvenirs. Nous sommes la même personne. Lively est notre nom en tant qu'homonculus, mais je ne l'ai jamais utilisé qu'avec Greed (notre père, un homonculus), je te prierai d'en faire autant pour ne pas mourir. Tu te demande sans doute pourquoi. C'est parce que des gens nous connaissent malheureusement aussi sous notre nom d'homonculus et que si ça venait à se savoir –le fait que l'on soit toujours en vie- ça pourrait mal se passer. Je suppose que tu dois avoir des tonnes de questions._

_Me connaissant un peu (j'ai quand même presque deux cent ans...), je pense que tu dois être arrivée à un stade où tu commence à entendre les pensées des gens. Peut-être en as-tu parlé à Greed (si celui-ci à été descellé... Si ce n'est pas le cas, ne fait rien pour lui), mais ces pensées, tu peux t'en servir ; notamment pour savoir ce que celui d'en face veux te faire, ou te dire. Tu dois voir une sorte de « forme » (différente selon les jours et les personnes) la forme c'est la nature. J'explique : la nature c'est ce qu'est ton interlocuteur. Si c'est carré, c'est humain. Si c'est rond : un alchimiste (méfie-toi toujours de ceux-là). Si c'est triangulaire : une chimère. Si c'est pentagonal : un homonculus._

_Ensuite, il y a une couleur : c'est l'humeur (ou les sentiments, appelle ça comme tu veux) des gens, qui vari donc suivant les moments. Les décrypter est un art assez subtil... Je ne suis même pas sûre de ce que j'avance mais bon... Blanc : normal ; Jaune : la joie ; Rouge : la honte ; Rose : l'amour ; Noir : la colère ; Bleu : la tristesse ; Vert : la peur ; Marron : Jalousie ; Violet : Stress... voilà, c'est tout ce que je sais... Tu peux le voir sur tout le monde, sauf quelqu'un de ta famille._

_Et enfin, les pensées. Tu dois les entendre en permanence... Je te propose une petite expérience : tu fermes les yeux et tu imagine une petite porte, ou une fenêtre, enfin, un truc que tu peux fermer. Et tu le ferme, tout simplement_ »

Non… Ce serait si simple que cela ? Impossible ! Je me serai fait chier à essayer de les oublier alors que… que… Ok. Je tentai alors de m'imaginer une porte, blanche, avec des rayures dorés. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je l'ai imaginé comme ça, c'est tout ! Et ensuite, très lentement, je la fermai –elle était vraiment lourde… Il y eut soudain une absence de bruit (communément appelé « silence »). Je n'avais plus ces foutues voix ! C'était tellement plus reposant ainsi. J'eux presque l'impression de revivre, mais je me sentis affreusement seule par contre… Kimblee n'étais toujours pas revenu… J'avais finalement trouvé un bouquin pour apprendre la langue… Ca m'avait choqué… Mais croyez-moi ou non, je l'ai appris en une heure ! Oui, une heure ! Tout pleins de souvenirs me sont revenus, c'est un peu comme quand on apprend une leçon, et que bien plus tard, quand on pense ne plus la connaître, on la relit et qu'on se rend compte qu'en fait on ne l'a jamais oublié. C'est magique ! C'est donc avec l'absence de son que j'ai continué ma lecture :

«_Tu dois te sentir mieux, non ? Et bien, c'est aussi simple que ça. Tu veux entendre les pensées des gens : tu ouvre la porte. Il y a juste deux trucs à savoir : tu ne pourras jamais entendre celles d'un homonculus et ne rentre jamais dans les pensées de quelqu'un de fou. Tu risque de t'y perdre et d'y rester bloqué, j'ai déjà fait l'expérience, je suis resté huit jours coincé ! Comment savoir si un esprit est perturbé ? La forme et la couleur ne sont pas fixes._ »

Tournage de page.

« _Bon et bien maintenant, on va parler un peu de ton passé, de moi donc. Je te l'avoue dans le mille : c'est moi qui aie effacé tes souvenirs. Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne voulais pas continuer à vivre avec de tels souvenirs. Bien évidement, tu dois être au courant pour la grossesse... Oui, on nous à forcé... Ils avaient des moyens de pressions dont je ne préfère pas te parler. Ce que tu dois savoir... C'est que... je l'ai tué. Notre enfant, je ne voulais pas avoir un enfant d'un inconnu, qui allait souffrir comme nous. J'ai... simplement pris un couteau... et je me le suis enfoncé dans le ventre. Je te passe les détails, mais je l'ai enlevé avant que mon ventre ne se recoud. Mais j'ai malheureusement été rattrapée... Oui, tu dois t'en douter, à cause de ce qu'il y a dans notre dos. Pour éviter les désagréments, j'ai fais en sorte qu'ils croient que les homonculus sont stériles, mais je ne te dirais pas comment pour ta propre sécurité. Alors, tâche de ne pas démontrer le contraire...Tiens, je vais devoir te laisser, ils arrivent...Et là, je crois qu'ils vont me scellé... Je l'entends dans leurs pensées..._ »

Je crois que je suis restée longtemps comme ça. A fixer le troisième petit point qui était plutôt devenu un trait. On m'avait scellé avant même de terminé mon petit point… Ca m'éclairait un peu… Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre… Rien d'autre sur mon dos ni les capacités de mes pouvoirs. Franchement, ça m'avançais à quoi ? Ce n'était pas possible qu'il n'y ait que trois pages, bordel ! J'avais encore plus de question maintenant… Qu'est-ce qu'ils m'avaient fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils… Mais oui ! S'ils avaient fait des expériences sur moi, il devait y avoir des résultats et un compte rendu quelque part ! Mon esprit tourna à fond la caisse : il fallait que je mette la main sur ce bouquin, je _savais_ qu'il y en avait un !

_Kimblee_

« _Homonculus : créature non-humaine naissant suite à des transmutations humaines ratées. Tous les représentants de l'espèce portent sur une partie de leur corps un tatouage rouge d'Ouroboros. Il s'agit d'humains artificiels, à apparence humaine et qui ne peuvent pas se reproduire._ »

Voilà tout ce qui est intéressant et que je viens de noter sur une feuille. Le reste c'est que des témoignages stupides de vieux débris racontant leur rencontre avec un sois disant homonculus qui pouvait changer de forme ! Comme si c'était possible. Aucuns des bouquins ne disait qu'ils pouvaient faire ça. Ils parlaient pas de leur force surhumaine non plus d'ailleurs…Alors ça leur venaient d'où, à Greed et elle, cette force ? De leur paquet de céréale peut-être ?! Et il y a aussi un autre truc bizarre… Comment ça ils peuvent pas se reproduire ? C'est quoi cette connerie ? J'en ai marre, va falloir que je demande à Eli, et maintenant ! Je me lève donc, vais reposer ce foutu bouquin et me dirige vers l'endroit de l'homonculus. Et là… une gamine ! Putain de merde ! Elle sourit la conne ! Y en a marre ! Je vais pour foutre une gifle à la gamine (je l'aurais bien explosé, en général les gosses font de beaux bruits, mais on était dans une biblio' alors ça l'aurait pas fait) et qui je vois arriver ? Elina ! Son visage s'illumine quand elle me voit, j'aime ça. Elle s'approche de moi et j'en oublie la gamine. Cette enfoirée vient alors me tirer sur la manche, me coupant de ma « contemplation d'Elina ». Je baisse les yeux vers cette peste, elle me regarde avec un grand sourire. J'ai VRAIMENT envie de l'exploser. Et pour couronner le tout, elle me lance :

- Monsieur, vous n'avez des beaux ieux (yeux pour une gamine de quatre piges)

Mais de quoi je me mêle, lâche-moi bordel. Je secoue ma manche mais elle s'agrippe la sale mioche ! Vous pensez que ça se voit le sang dans une bibliothèque ? Finalement c'est un couple qui vient la tirer de ma manche. Enfin, tirer…

- Martine, viens ma chérie, laisse le monsieur.

Ils s'approchent même pas, genre ils ont peur de moi. Ca me fait marrer. Leur gosse n'a pas peur mais eux, si. La gosse finit donc par me lâcher et après qu'ils se soient éloignés, Elina se marre :

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais à ce point les gosses.

Pfff. Cause toujours. Hé, attends, t'en va pas ! C'est étrange, elle se dirige vers la sortie. Elle doit en avoir marre. D'un côté il est presque deux heures. J'ai faim. Elle aussi sans doute.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Boum**

Cent-quatre-vingt-dix-huit.

**Boum**

Cent-quatre-vingt-dix-neuf.

**Boum**

Deux cent.

Je tourne ma tète vers Elina, elle est encore là, assise en tailleur à regarder l'arbre d'en face. Et moi j'explose des brins d'herbe, elle reste impassible. Ca va faire bientôt trois heures qu'on à pas bougé et moi je veux me dégourdir les jambes. Je tente alors :

- Eli, on bouge ?

Elle répond d'un un absent :

- Nan.

- Pffffff

Après être parti manger, on s'est posés sur l'herbe dans un coin tranquille et on n'a plus bougé. Elina est aussi immobile qu'une statue, ça m'énerve. Ca me gave tellement que je me mets sur le dos et pose ma tète entre ses jambes, qui ne dit rien alors je reste. Je commence à observer les gens qui passe et là je crois que mon cœur à louper un battement, je fais mon habituel sourire et me redresse. Ouais, là, sur un banc, avec son journal. Elle est là. Siiiiiii, la p'tite vieille de l'autre jour. Vous savez, celle qui nous à piquer notre place. Je me demande ce qu'elle fout à South City, d'un côté, qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire. Je me lève alors et me dirige vers elle, ce qui semble faire réagir Elina qui daigne enfin poser les yeux sur moi ; dans mon dos, elle me suit du regard, je le sens. J'arrive alors vers la petite grand-mère, je me plante devant elle, tape dans mes mains et lui demande…

- Excusez-moi, je peux avoir un peu de place ?

…avant de les poser sur elle. Je sens lentement ces cellules se décomposer avant qu'un rouge magnifique ne vienne me recouvrir. Haaaa, ça fait du bien de se défouler un peu. Je me retourne ensuite vers Elina et lui fais un sourire tout joyeux. Elle, elle me regarde comme si je venais d'exploser quelqu'un. C'est le cas ? Ha merde alors… Je sais pas comment, mais personne ne m'avais vu faire, personne ne prêtait attention à l'explosion qui venait de se passer, je trouvais ça presque vexant… Elina s'est levée puis s'est rapprochée de moi à pas rapide, moi, toujours avec mon sourire joyeux. Elle me prend ensuite par le bras et me tire pour qu'on parte :

- T'es con.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Je me plante dans le sol afin de l'arrêter et je rapproche mon visage du sien pour l'embrasser : ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas eu un baiser ensanglanté. Elle n'a pas semblé d'accord et s'est vivement dégagée avant de me tirer de nouveau. Bon, bah, j'insiste pas, je l'écoute simplement parler, toujours avec mon petit sourire.

- J'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries. Tu crois peut-être qu'on va passer inaperçu à la bibliothèque sapés de la sorte ?

Je réponds pas, mais j'avoue qu'elle marque un point. Là, encore, ça relève du miracle pour elle et de la vexation pour moi (ça se dit pas ? Bah… Le fait d'être vexé quoi !) puisque personne ne nous remarque vraiment dans la rue. On passe ensuite en vitesse dans le hall avant de filer à notre chambre, je souris toujours. On entre et elle me pousse direct dans la salle de bain avant de me balancer des habits et de me demander de les enfiler. Ce que je fais. Mais je prends vraiment tout mon temps, rien que pour l'embêter : les filles ça aime bien avoir la salle de bain à elle toute seule. Quand je sors elle est allongée sur le ventre par terre, sur le carrelage blanc. Je m'approche lentement d'elle, mais je sais qu'elle m'entend. En fait, elle ne fait rien, elle est juste allongée, les yeux fermés; je m'accroupi à sa hauteur, elle gémit simplement :

- Chaud…

Je ricane devant son nez, c'est vrai j'avais oublié : elle était super sensible à la chaleur et là, ça dois pas l'aider…Je lui dis alors doucement à l'oreille, laissant mon souffle aller sur sa peau :

- La salle de bain est libre.

Elle bouge pas, elle grogne un truc du genre « suis bien là ». Alors, dans un élan de bonté qui m'a moi-même étonné, je la soulève et l'emmène jusque dans la salle de bain. Je la repose et tente de profiter un peu de la situation, mauvaise idée, quand elle voit que je commence à la déshabillé, elle me repousse vivement, à croire que toute son énergie est revenue d'un coup. J'insiste encore, elle continue en fronçant des sourcils, je remarque aussi qu'elle montre les dents, comme si elle était prête à me mordre, tel un animal. Ca m'étonne un peu, mais voyant cette attitude, je ressors ; tant pis, je recommencerai ce soir, je n'ai pas encore dis mon dernier mot !

Elle sort à son tour un peu plus tard et émet ensuite le souhait de retourner à la bibliothèque, je lui réponds qu'il est un peu tard pour ça et qu'il serait peut-être temps d'aller manger. Résignée, elle accepte et sort de la chambre, moi à sa suite. L'avantage avec elle, c'est qu'elle à pas froid. Pas besoin de prendre une écharpe où je ne sais quoi. D'un côté il faut chaud ici, mais même à Dublith, où il faisait un peu plus froid, elle sortait comme ça, vêtu d'une simple chemise la nuit à pas d'heure. On déambule ensuite un peu dans les rues, vaguant au hasard à la recherche d'un bon restaurant… qu'on finit par trouver une heure plus tard. Le repas s'est passé tranquillement: j'ai explosé ma serviette, le sel et le poivre (oui, je m'acharne sur les sels, ça pose un souci à quelqu'un ? Non ? Très bien), des petits pois, un bout de la nappe et même un verre. Elina à d'ailleurs rigolé, une bonne chose pour ce que je lui prépare. Elle à même pas rechigné quand le serveur à demander de payer également la carte des déserts, pas de ma faute, il y avait pas ce que je voulais sur leur foutue carte !

Là, on est sur le chemin du retour, mon homonculus d'amour semble détendue, j'aime quand elle est comme ça. J'ai déjà envie de m'amuser, alors, arrivé dans les escaliers menant à notre chambre, je la prends dans mes bras. J'ouvre la porte (enfin, la défonce d'un coup de pied, mais c'est pareil) et la referme derrière moi avant d'aller poser Eli sur le lit. Elle ne se doute de rien, ou alors fait semblant, j'enlève mon haut et l'embrasse. Mes mains passe dans son dos, sous ton T-shirt et remonte progressivement tandis que ma langue délaisse vite la sienne pour aller dans son cou. Et là, évidemment, elle se raidit et se dégage de ma prise : je suis monté trop haut. Elle va s'asseoir en tailleur au bout du lit, face à la fenêtre, où elle observe la lune. Je m'approche d'elle, elle semble tenter de se calmer en fermant les yeux et en respirant profondément. Je comprends que je peux réessayer. Je viens m'asseoir dans son dos et saisis délicatement son T-shirt par le bas afin de le remonter lentement. Elle ne dit rien, attendant. Ca y est, je peux le voir, je sais pourquoi elle est complexé : au milieu de son dos, se trouve un cercle alchimique. Je ne le connais pas, mais il est complexe et je ne pense pas qu'elle l'ait de plein grès… Je porte ma main dessus, elle se crispe, je sens sa respiration s'arrêtée, alors je la retire du symbole. Elle se détend de nouveau, venant appuyer sa tête contre mon torse nu, il est chaud, mais elle ne dit rien car comme moi, elle est perdue dans ces pensées. Je comprends maintenant, sa réticence à vouloir prendre une douche ensemble, à dévoilé son corps… Elle n'était pas pudique, elle avait juste peur de ma réaction face à ça. J'avoue que ça fait déjà beaucoup, le fait que ce soit un homonculus complètement fêlé, fille d'un autre homonculus complètement fêlé…et maintenant ça ! Elle était vraiment unique dans son genre, mais j'aime ça. Cependant, j'ai oublié mon idée, enfin, plutôt je la laisse tombé, pour ce soir tout du moins.

Je la regarde, elle à les yeux dans le vague, mais n'en ai pas moins réceptive à mes caresses sur son corps. On est restée longtemps comme ça, jusqu'au moment où je trouve que la position me fait mal, elle non bien évidement puisqu'elle peut rester des jours comme ça ! Je consens alors à finir de me déshabillé et m'allonge sur le lit, les yeux au plafond. Elle reste immobile encore quelques temps avant de soupirer et de se déshabiller à son tour. Oui, oui, là sous mon nez, ce que je ne regrette pas, hein ? Je peux enfin admirer son corps, ses courbes fines, en un mot : parfait. Cela vient sans doute du fait qu'elle soit un homonculus… Enfin, je dis mais j'en sais rien, moi. Elle vient ensuite se blottir près de moi, pour une fois que j'ai son corps contre moi. Mais je ne lui fais rien. Pas encore…

* * *

La fin de taré xD


	14. Ce n'est qu'un astre

Je me venge de Kimkim qui s'est accaparé le chapitre 13 xD

* * *

La lune. Cet astre qui représentait tellement pour moi, je l'associais à Greed. Du coup, c'était un peu s'il était toujours là, à veiller sur moi… Je me laissai partir dans mes pensées, mes souvenirs…

_Oui, c'est vrai, c'était quoi un train ? Et bien, j'ai pensé qu'il était préférable de poser cette question plus tard ; là, il fallait mieux partir au plus vite. A un moment, on s'est retrouvé devant un mur, Greed était persuadé que c'était là qu'était l'ancienne sortie alors l'autre malade d'alchimiste s'est approché, il a tapé dans ses mains et les a posé sur le mur. Celui-ci a explosé, alors c'avait été lui qui faisait tous ces « BOUM »… Ils sont tous sortit par là alors je les ai suivit. On s'est retrouvé dehors, il faisait meilleur parce qu'il y avait un petit vent froid. J'ai levé les yeux, figurez-vous qu'il y avait un gros ballon lumineux en haut. Et aussi plein de petits points blanc, mais c'est vraiment cette grosse balle qui m'a d'abord intrigué, allait-elle retomber un jour ? En tout cas, c'était beau, ça me fascinait, c'était au dessus de tout, supérieur à tout le reste. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai commencé à comprendrela règle simple : tout ce qui est plus haut que nous nous est supérieur en quelque chose… Je suis resté longtemps à le fixer, mais l'homme aux yeux mauves m'a tiré par le bras pour me fairebouger. Ce que je n'ai pas fait. Je l'ai juste regardé, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il voulait ; il a insisté, moi aussi. On s'est simplement regardé mais il y a un truc qui est passé entre nous. Alors j'ai bougé, je l'aie suivit. J'étais un peu perdue dans ce monde que je (re)découvrais, je les aie donc accompagné quelques jours, jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent le Devil's Nest en fait… On a pris le fameux « train », un truc long sur « roues » qui « avance »._

_Une fois arrivé dans ce « bar » étrange et que l'homonculus s'en soit nommé propriétaire, on m'a demandé si je voulais prendre un « verre », je suis resté regarder l'homme qui me posait cette « question » ne sachant trop que lui répondre, ce fut finalement l'autre taré de patron qui m'a sauvé la mise, il m'a pris par le bras et m'a tiré un peu à l'écart avant de me questionner :_

_- Eli, ça te dirai pas de taffer pour moi ?_

_« Taffer » ? C'est quoi ça ? J'en sais rien mais j'ai répondu d'instinct, ma langue parlait toute seule :_

_- Non merci, c'est sympa de m'avoir sortit du laboratoire-prison-machin là mais je vais vous laissez ici._

_- Rooh, aller, reste un peu avec nous. Réfléchis-y encore un peu._

_- Non, j'ai fais mon choix._

_L'homonculus s'est approché de moi et m'a de nouveau serré de bras. Mais putain, qu'est ce qu'il leur avait fait ce bras, hein ? Cependant, j'ai remarqué qu'il me le tenait plus haut que d'habitude : en haut de mon avant-bras, juste sur mon Ouroboros, caché par ma manche._

_- Je crois __**vraiment **__que tu devrais y réfléchir._

_- C'est une menace ?_

_- Ca se pourrait bien…_

_Je l'ai regardé longuement avant de sourire d'un air provocateur, de me dégagé aisément de sa prise et de tourner les talons. De nouveau dehors, je respirai mieux, je me suis ensuite dirigé vers le sud, la nuit fraîcheme faisait vraiment du bien mais j'avais envie de faire trempette un peu aussi. Bien que je ne sache pas vraiment ce que « trempette » signifiait, un sentiment d'excitation commençait à me remplir tandis que j'approchais de la petite rivière. Tout aurait pu êtreparfait si, arrivée à quelques mètres de l'eau, je n'avais pas eut à dire :_

_- Tu compte me suivre longtemps comme ça ?_

_Il n'a pas répondu et s'est assis à mes côtés quand je me suis assise sur la rive. Je n'est pas vraiment prêté attention à sa présence, j'ai plongé les pieds dans l'eau et ai soupiré d'aise. Mais mon esprit de « nouvelle-nés » était ailleurs… Le clapotis de l'eau, le bruit du vent dans les arbres, le reflet de la lune à la surface de l'eau, tout ça été nouveau et me fascinait. J'ai levé à nouveau les yeux vers l'astre lunaire, je suis resté assez longtemps à l'observer : à côté de moi, l'homonculus ne disait rien, il me regardait simplement et finis par me lancer :_

_- Tu l'aimes bien, hein ?_

_J'ai détaché mon regard du ballon lumineux pour regarder mon interlocuteur. Il me fixait, comme si il tentait de lire en moi, ce que je trouvais insupportable. Il sourit de ses dents pointues et dit dans un soupir :_

_- C'est la lune._

_A ce moment là, je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qui était passé dans sa petite tète ; j'ai de nouveau observé l'astre et répété à voix lente :_

_- Lune…_

_- Oui, c'est bien ça._

_J'ai souris, heureuse de voir qu'il semblait vouloir m'aider à m'intégrer dans ce monde de barbare. J'ai tourné les yeux vers l'eau, persuadée qu'il allait comprendre ce que je voulais, mais non. J'ai froncé les sourcils et ai fais des allers-retours entre l'eau et lui. Il ne comprenait toujours pas, alors j'ai levé mon doigt vers la surface bleu-noir. Il a rigolé, s'est penché vers le liquide avant d'en prendre dans sa main et de m'en lancer dessus. J'ai eu un mouvement de recul, surprise par son geste et cette sensation nouvelle sur mon visage, il à de nouveau ricaner avant de me dire :_

_- C'est de l'eau, imbécile._

_Bien que le sens du mot « imbécile » fût encore assez obscur, j'ai compris. Je pointa du doigt le sol vert qui m'intriguait, il sembla alors de plus en plus intéressé par mon cas :_

_- C'est de l'herbe, et ça, dit-il en arrachant un brin d'herbe et de me le planter sous le nez, c'est un brin d'herbe._

_Le monde commençait à vraiment me fasciner. J'ai pointé l'arbre :_

_- C'est un arbre._

_Puis une pierre :_

_- C'est une pierre._

_Il semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou, alors une idée m'est venu, j'ai pointé mon doigt sur lui._

_- Ha oui, c'est vrai je me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Greed. Mais c'est malpoli de pointer les gens du doigt._

_- Malpoli ?_

_- Oui._

_- C'est… quoi ?_

_Il a parut alors complètement décontenancé._

_- Heu… C'est ce qu'on ne fait pas devant les gens._

_Encore ce mot « gens » qui revenait…_

_- C'est quoi « les gens » ?_

_- Dis, tu commences à me soûler un poil, alors sois gentille, arrêtes avec tes questions stupides, tu veux ?_

_Je n'ai pas compris un seul mot de la phrase mais j'ai compris que je devais me taire. C'était étrange, je comprenais le sens de la phrase mais pas les mots…_

_--_

_Greed_

Deux jours. Deux jours qu'elle est parti et elle me manquait affreusement. Je _voulais _qu'elle rentre! Mais d'un autre côté, je _voulais _qu'elle trouve ce qu'elle souhaite. Être Greed n'est pas toujours facile… Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de la laisser partir avec Kimblee. Plus j'y réfléchissais, plus je me disais de m'en méfier. Boh, d'un côté, qu'est ce qu'un simple humain pouvait bien faire ? Mais quelle heure était-il au juste ? Huit heures. Elle devait dormir auprès de Kimblee en ce moment, où alors peut-être qu'elle recommençait à ne plus être capable de dormir. J'avais un peu honte, mais j'avais hâte que ce soit le cas, que je puisse enfin l'avoir à moi tout seul pendant presque huit heure, comme avant, lui faire revenir la mémoire, jouer au scrabble, lui faire revenir la mémoire, déconner, lui faire revenir la mémoire. Non, je devais arrêter de penser à ça. Je m'étais donné tellement de mal pour la sauvegarder. Le coup de « je ne sais pas lire cette langue » le jour de son anniversaire était vraiment salaud par contre… Mais c'était pour elle. Il y avait eu une chance pour qu'elle abandonne l'idée de le déchiffrer. D'un côté, vu où on en était arrivé maintenant : en pleine nature avec un malade. Pas tellement mieux… Enfin, il n'y avait pas trop de risque, elle allait juste être au courant de sa grossesse et quelques indications pour son pouvoir. La grossesse… ca m'avait choqué ça. Je n'osais imaginer ce qu'elle avait dû subir, une raison de plus pour ne rien lui dire. Ca n'aurait que créer d'autres catastrophes… Ca me rappellais la nuit près du point d'eau tiens ! Là j'avais vraiment flippé…

_- C'est quoi « les gens » ?_

_Là, je n'avais rien compris, elle me faisait peur. Faire son éducation une fois m'avait suffit, faut pas abuser non plus !_

_- Dis, tu commences à me soûler un poil, alors sois gentille, arrêtes avec tes questions stupides, tu veux ?_

_Si je m'attendais à ça… Je la retrouvais enfin et elle a un QI de petite cuiller. Désespérant. Il fallait que je réfléchisse au calme de ce que j'allais faire d'elle. Je m'étais suis levé, elle m'avait suivit. On était ensuite rentrés au bar et j'ai eu faim et c'est à ce moment là que je me suis rendu compte que je ne l'avait pas vu manger une seule fois, et avec son quotient intellectuel très élevé (marre d'Eli, faut bien la descendre un peu aussi, hein ?) je doutais fort qu'elle l'ai fait toute seule. Je l'avais alors mené à la cuisine, je l'avais fait s'asseoir et avais planté de la nourriture sous le nez. Elle touchait à rien alors j'avais du tout mettre sur la table et là, enfin elle avait parlé…_

_- Muffin…_

_Elle s'était littéralement jeté dessus et commençait à le manger avec le papier. Je le lui ai vite retiré des mains mais elle avait insisté en plus !_

_- Mais t'es con ou quoi, tu sais pas qu'il faut le faire cuire et enlever le papier avant ?_

_Je lui ai montré le papier en le secouant sous son nez et elle m'a alors regardé du même genre que si je venais de répondre correctement à la question « combien font cinq fois cinq ? ». Elle a boudé pendant que ça cuisait, j'allais pour lui demander ce qu'elle comptait faire quand Dolchatte s'est pointé :_

_- Patron, on a un pro…_

_- Tu vois pas que je suis occupé ? Dehors !_

_- Bi… Bien._

_Non, mais c'est vrai, pas moyen d'avoir la paix ici ! Et puis « patron », c'était affreux, encore pire que leur « monsieur Greed », « maître » ou « seigneur » était vachement mieux ! Quel manque d'imagination ! Je n'étais donc entouré que d'incapable ! Je sais pas ce que j'avais fait mais Eli me fixait comme si je venais de lui demander si elle voulait une crêpe au chocolat (son désert préféré, soit dit en passant). Quand je lui ai rendu son muffin elle n'a pas daigné le toucher, ça m'a lééééégèrement énervé alors je lui avais gueulé dessus :_

_- Mange !_

_Elle a baissé les yeux, a fait une grimace et m'a lancé :_

_- Il y a encore le papier._

_J'ai soupiré et je le lui ai enlevé, elle a parut satisfaite et l'a engloutit. N'empêche qu'elle apprenait vite, c'était déjà ça. Si elle retient les mots, ça m'évitera de répéter quarante-mille fois la même chose. J'étais quand même perdu : devais-je lui dire que j'étais son père ? Ca risquait de l'embrouillé un peu quand même. Si je lui demandais si elle se souvenait de telle ou telle chose, pareil. Je devais donc la considéré comme une abrutie qui ne connaît rien. Enfin… Elle sait se battre mais pas manger. Je ne m'imaginais pas qu'elle irai aussi loin pour se protégé : effacer ses souvenirs. Elle avaitvraiment pensé à tout, jusqu'à trafiquer les comptes-rendus des expériences faites sur elle, ça nous aidait bien nous autre homonculus. Elle m'avaitdéjà dit qu'elle faisait tout pour se protéger. Ce que j'espérais c'est que son cahier de note ne tombe pas entre ses mains, je ne voulais pas que des choses comme ses rencontres avec les autres homonculus ou l'étendu de ses pouvoirs soit en sa possession. Je ne voulais pas que __**ce**__ regard revienne, que __**ces**__souvenirs reviennent. Quand à son pouvoir et le fait qu'elle ne pourra pas dormir très longtemps si ce n'est en ma présence, je savais que ça reviendrait un jour au l'autre. A moi de faire en sorte que la transition soit facile pour elle._

_- Dites, monsieur, je crois que j'ai le sommeil… Vous pouvez m'aider ?_

_Manquait plus que ça !_

_- Déjà moi c'est pas « monsieur » mais Greed et t'es sympa mais tu me tutoie._

_- « Tutoie », c'est dire « tu » ?_

_- Oui._

_- D'accord. Dites, Greed, je crois que j'ai le sommeil. Tu pouvez m'aider ?_

_J'en aurai pleuré tellement elle me faisait pitié, m'enfin, j'ai pas insisté, ça lui reviendrait. Je lui ai demandé de me suivre, puis je l'ai mené à sa chambre et je suis sortit. Je l'ai plus revu de la soirée, par contre, à trois heures, je l'ai entendu…_

_- Greed._

_J'étais sur mon lit, allongé, mains derrière la nuque à réfléchir à ce que j'allais faire, ma fille du soir venait de partir._

_- Greeeeeed ?_

_J'ai soupiré, me suis rhabillé et avant d'atteindre la porte, elle à gueulé :_

_- GREED !_

_J'ai ouvert la porte pour lui dire de SE TAIRE mais quelqu'un m'a devancé :_

_- PUTAIN ! Pas moyen de dormir tranquille ici ?_

_Kimblee, Elina s'est tournée vers lui et son torse nu et a semblé particulièrement intéressé._

_- Mais fermez là, un peu aussi !_

_- C'est l'autre abrutie qui a commencé !_

_- Pas une raison pour que vous continuez !_

_- Dites, on aimerai dormir !_

_- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMEZ OUI ?_

_Gros silence, quand je parlais (ou gueulais) on m'écoutait._

_- Ha, enfin quelqu'un doté d'un peu d'autorité sur ces sales animaux._

_Un oreiller vola._

_- TU SAIS CE QU'ILS TE DISSENT LES SALES ANIMAUX ?_

_- QU'ILS DEVRAIENT PEUT-ÊTRE CESSER DE HURLEZ ?_

_- QUI SAIT QUI HURLE LA ?_

_- CERTAINEMENT PAS MOI !_

_J'ai laissé coulé, J'ai tiré Elinadans la chambre et ai fermé la porte afin (d'essayer) d'atténuer le bordel du couloir. Elle regardait le plafond…_

_- Bon, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

_- J'ai plus le sommeil._

_- Bah tiens !_

_Je me suis jeter sur mon lit, j'ai remis mes mains derrière ma tète et j'ai fermé les yeux… pas longtemps. Je les ai rouvert : elle était à coté de moi, assise sur le lit, la tète dans les mains à m'observé avec un air curieux._

_- Quoi ?_

_Elle n'a pas répondu, s'est blotti contre moi comme si j'étais un nounours et s'est endormis. Dans un sens, je la retrouvais…_

Haaaaaa, que de souvenirs, j'aurai aimé qu'elle soit là à mes côtés pour discuter avec elle, alors que je savais qu'il était possible que je ne la revois jamais. Et ça, ça me faisait vraiment chier, je n'aime pas quand quelques chose qui m'appartient revient pas.

_--_

_Kimblee_

J'ouvre les yeux, elle est levé, au bout du lit et semble réfléchir. Je me rapproche à quatre pattes d'elle, en silence et je la ceinture pour la coller à moi. Elle sourit, je viens lui lécher l'oreille :

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour Zolf.

Elle semblait détendue, je commence à jouer. Je descends mes mains le long de ses hanches puis plus bas, elle ne dit rien, jé continue donc mes caresses et elle commençe à pousser de petits gémissements qui m'excitent de plus en plus.

- Kimblee, si tu veux me faire l'amour, ne te retiens pas.

- C'est vrai ? Tu ne risque pas de me faire un blocage spacio-machin là ?

- Non, je vais essayer de me retenir pour ne pas te tuer.

Je souris et lui dit dans un souffle à l'oreille :

- Tiens, c'est gentil ça.

Je me suis ensuite emparé d'elle dans un corps à corps brûlant.

* * *

Review ?

Heureuse de pas avoir à faire la suite, m'enfin, c'est pas un chapitre top-top :/ Ça manque d'action...


	15. Une passager connu

Je vous préviens, c'est archi-nul...

* * *

« Putain de merde de soleil » ! Première pensée du matin. J'ai pensé à d'autre dérivés comme "enfoiré de soleil, casse-toi" ou "merdier de soleil, je te hais", mais ça sonnait pas bien. Bref. Maintenant que cet enfoiré m'a bien cramé les yeux, je me tourne vers Eli, qui ne dort pas. Deuxième pensée du matin : "putain, pourquoi suis-je le seul con qui dort ici ?" Elle me sourit, c'est qu'elle a bien aimé ce qu'on a fait tout à l'heure. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je décide alors de regarder l'heure, histoire de savoir si j'ai dormis longtemps et si on a le temps pour… si on a le temps. Midi moins quart. Et merde ! Bon, faut se lever. Je me mets en appuis sur mes coudes et remarque enfin qu'Elina est par dessus les draps, nue. Pourquoi est-il déjà midi ? Je soupire puis me lève, sous le regard très intéressé de mon homonculus préféré. D'un côté, je n'en connaissais que deux et l'autre était un alcoolo-coureur de jupon-taré, autant dire que le choix était vite fait. Je file donc dans la salle de bain et remarque que des gouttes d'eau perlent sur le miroir. Elina a déjà prit sa douche et est donc levé depuis longtemps.

Quand je sors, je la vois qui s'habille, je me rapproche ensuite d'elle lentement afin de coller mon corps contre le sien. Elle se raidi au contact de mon corps chaud et ne bouge plus, attendant que je fasse un geste. Ce que je ne fais pas. Je reste là, mon corps chaud contre le sien froid. Elle me demande alors :

- Dis, tu n'as pas un peu froid ?

Question à laquelle je rigole et lui demande si elle n'avait pas un peu chaud. Elle rigole à son tour mais ne réponds pas. Puis, elle se dégage gentiment de ma prise et recommence à s'habillé, je fais de même.

Elle à du zapper le petit déjeuner parce que là, on se dirige directement vers la bibliothèque. En plus, elle semble pressée, je ne lui pose donc pas de questions. Rah, c'est pas possible, où est-ce qu'elle file comme ça? Je la suis jusque dans le rayon où j'ai tant passé de temps hier et là je la vois prendre un livre. Elle le feuillette rapidement et l'embarque. Je continue de la suivre et me rapproche à pas de loup dans son dos afin de lire par-dessus son épaule. Je sais qu'elle m'a sentit, mais elle ne me dit rien, je prends ça comme une forme d'acceptation et je me pose à sa table afin de l'observer. Ses yeux bougeaient tellement vite sur les pages qu'il était impossible qu'elle puisse y lire un seul mot. On est resté silencieux un bon bout de temps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lève enfin, muni du bouquin qu'elle avait avalé, je lui demande alors :

- Tu as finis ?

Elle me dit juste qu'elle revient, je la vois se diriger vers la bibliothécaire qui tenait également l'accueil, le pas assuré. Après, je ne vois plus parce qu'il y a des étagères de livres, mais j'entends quand même –j'ai une très bonne ouïe.

- Je suis désolée mais ce livre n'est pas empruntable.

Puis un cri étouffé et un bruit signifiant qu'on venait de renverser du liquide par terre. Elle revient enfin, le livre sous le bras, bras d'ailleurs plus rouge que la normale. Elle est énervée et me lance :

- Toi, pas de questions !

Je regarde alors vers l'endroit ou aurai dû être la bibliothécaire mais je n'y trouvai rien, cependant, je fais vite la liaison entre les divers indices :

- Tu l'as tué ?

- C'est une question ça, Kimblee.

Je reste silencieux, Elina n'est pas du genre à tué pour un rien, surtout qu'elle semblait d'assez bonne humeur… Ce livre doit vraiment lui importer pour qu'elle aille jusqu'à tué quelqu'un pour l'avoir. De nouveau dehors, je remarque que son pas est plus souple, devenant ainsi parfait –déjà qu'il était lent et silencieux… Mon regard tombe alors sur son fessier qu'il est lui aussi magnifique d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas où on se dirige, mais elle est déterminée à y aller et rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne la fera changer, même pas un :

- Ca te dit un restau' ? Je meure de faim.

Elle se retourne vers moi dans un geste particulièrement harmonieux que je ne lui connaissais pas :

- Je crois humblement que mes yeux sont plus haut Kimblee.

Ha oui… En montant de sa poitrine jusqu'à ces yeux, je remarque qu'elle se tient plus droite que d'habitude. Ces yeux luisent d'une couleur nouvelle, plus profonde, on dirait qu'ils peuvent lire dans mes pensées, c'est assez… spécial.

- Va manger si tu veux, je te rejoins.

Et elle repart. Bordel, qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Un si brusque changement d'attitude me perturbe, bien que je taise ce sujet. Même si je meure de faim, je la suis. Qui peux savoir ce qu'elle va encore faire dans cet état… A mon grand étonnement, elle se dirige vers la gare, le sang sur sa main ne la dérange donc pas ? Comme de par hasard, elle rentre dans un restaurant situé sur notre gauche, se dirige vers les toilettes et quand elle ressort, sa main est de nouveau de couleur normale, quoiqu'un peu plus pâle…

Qu'est ce qu'il y avait dans ce livre ? J'hésite à lui poser la question, ce n'est pas trop mon genre d'être curieux, mais je dois avouer que là, c'est quand même inquiétant… On dirait que ce n'est plus la même, comme si… Comme si quoi ? Je l'observe du coin de l'œil tandis que je marche à ses côtés, son regard est plus dur que la normale, plus vif aussi. Elle semble plus attentive à ce qui l'entoure, plus à l'écoute. Elle n'est cependant pas tendue, ou alors elle le cache merveilleusement bien. Une fois arrivé à la gare, elle demande deux billets pour Dublith d'une voix posée, bien que ces yeux fassent des allers retours entre les différentes personnes présentes. On lui annonce que le train part aujourd'hui dans deux heures. Je râle intérieurement, on n'aura pas le temps de manger ! Ca ne m'aurait pas déranger si j'avais au moins avalé un croissant ce matin, cependant, elle accepte de prendre ce train là. Sur le chemin du retour, je remarque qu'on ne fait pas le même trajet, elle à dû faire un détour, sûrement pour aller plus vite. Ce manque de communication m'énerve, elle m'énerve, tout m'énerve ; je ne le montre pas pour autant, mais une grande envie d'énerver à mon tour Elina se repend en moi. Sans cesser de marcher, je l'attrape par la hanche et la rapproche de moi, tout sourire. Elle ne paraît même pas surprise et s'en est presque frustrant, elle se contente de sourire sans même essayer de se dégager. Au coin d'une rue, nous tournons vers la droite, dans une rue particulièrement éclairée et se remarque qu'elle me mène jusque devant une boulangerie. Elle me tend de l'argent et me fait signe de prendre quelques chose du menton, je refuse net : pas si elle même ne prend rien. Elle éclate de rire et se décide alors à prendre un sandwich, je demande le même et on le mange sur la route. On se dirige de nouveau vers l'hôtel, elle me pousse sur le lit et entreprend de faire les valises à peine défaites ; quand j'esquisse un mouvement pour me lever, elle me lance un regard noir m'intimant à rester là où je suis –j'obéis.

Une fois qu'elle à tout finis, elle se dirige vers moi d'un air neutre, viens se mettre à quatre pattes sur le lit et s'approche de moi sournoisement. Je n'effectue aucun geste, mais reste vigilant. Elle vient en fait se mettre au dessus de moi, m'embrasse, pour l'embêter je garde les lèvres fermés et m'amuse de voir comment elle va faire pour me les faire ouvrir. Ses lèvres glisse sur mon cou et elle commence à me mordiller, je fais un effort surhumain pour ne pas gémir et ça ne lui à pas échapper et elle monte sur le lobe de mon oreille avant de renouveler son geste. Après quelques minutes, je n'en peux plus : je gémis sous le plaisir et elle en profite pour insérer sa langue dans ma bouche, commençant à jouer avec. Elle rompt cependant très rapidement le baiser, se remet debout à côté du lit avant que je l'ai eu le temps de cligner des yeux, et fixe la porte. La seconde suivante, on frappe justement et une jeune femme brune entre. En voyant Elina debout près du lit et moi toujours allongé sur le lit, elle semble vachement déçue et dit d'une voix amère :

- Il vous faut libérer la chambre maintenant ou vous aller devoir payer un jour de plus.

- Nous avions payé d'avance et nous allions partir.

Les yeux de jeune femme firent encore des allers-retours entre Elina et moi avant de répondre un vague « très bien » et de tourner les talons. Je regarde alors Elina qui rigole silencieusement avant de tomber sur mon air de totale incompréhension et de me dire :

- Elle espérait nous trouver en pleine action.

Ha, c'est pour ça qu'elle a pas frappé à la porte. Je ne réponds rien, me lève, saisit ma valise et la suis dehors. Nous marchons vite, le train n'attend pas. Voyant que je traine derrière, j'en ai rien à foutre qu'on le loupe ce train, elle ralentit, me prends la main ce qui me choque un peu et je m'arrête totalement. Elle se retourne et m'embrasse soudainement, puis s'écarte, me sourit et repart. Je crois halluciner face à temps d'attention venant de sa part. Je remarque au passage qu'elle n'a plus son livre avec elle, sans doute l'a-t-elle jeté dans sa valise…

On arrive à la gare, rien que de penser aux longues heures de voyages, ça m'énerve. Une idée me vient alors, là elle ne pourra pas m'échapper, et je compte enfin lui poser les questions qui m'intéressent, même si il y a un grand risque pour qu'elle les détourne…

Une fois dans le wagon après avoir mit nos bagages dans le compartiment prévus à cet effet, Elina ferme la porte et se tient immobile au milieu de la pièce, comme si elle était en grand dilemme pour savoir où elle allait se mettre. Ca me fait marrer qu'elle hésite comme ça, je le prends alors violement par les hanches et la fait tomber sur moi avant de la serrer contre mon torse. Elle ne semble même pas surprise, contrairement à moi qui suis étonné de voir qu'elle est tombée aussi souplement et que son rythme respiratoire ne se soit même pas ébranlé… Elle s'appuie contre moi et je la sens respirer plus profondément, complètement détendue. Je décide alors de lui poser cette question que je voulais depuis longtemps :

- Dis Eli, comment t'es nés ?

--

Je me sentais tellement bien contre lui, sa présence m'apaisait, me rassurait en quelques sorte. Savoir qu'il y a des personnes qui tiennent à vous…

- Dis Eli, comment t'es nés ?

Mon cœur ne s'ébranla pas, je savais que cette question allait arriver un jour ou l'autre. Je sondai ces pensées avec facilité et voyant qu'il n'avait pas de mauvaise attention, je lui répondis d'une voix calme :

- Et bien, quand un papa et une maman voit le loup, et bien ça donne parfois un bébé.

J'émis un petit rire de gorge, j'aimais l'embêter et j'étais sûre que ça n'allait pas louper, déjà, dans son esprit, se formait les paroles qu'il allait me lancer.

- Je le sens très bien ! Me prends pas pour un con ! Je sais très bien que les homonculus ne peuvent pas se reproduire.

- Ah… Je l'ignore.

Même si je savais qu'il n'avait pas de mauvaise intention, je rechignais à lui raconter ma vie, lui avouer tout ce que je venais d'apprendre ce midi, ma souffrance, ma torture… Je lui devais une réponse, mais je ne savais pas trop par où commencer et je redoutais sa réaction ; Je restai muette un bon bout de temps, cherchant mes mots, Kimblee attendait patiemment mais je sentais monter en lui la colère, je devais donc me dépêcher :

- Ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que mes souvenirs ne sont pas exacts…

Il resta silencieux et souhaitait que je continue :

- Alors, déjà, sais-tu quel âge j'ai ?

Mon alchimiste fut alors complètement décontenancé par ma question, enfin il ne le montrait pas, mais moi je le savais :

- Je dirais dix-huit - dix-neuf, nan ?

- Ah… Alors c'est vraiment l'âge qu'on me donne… J'ai eu deux cent ans le jour où on a fêté mes soit disant dix-huit ans…

- C'est pour ça que Greed était si enthousiaste ?

- Je suppose que oui.

Je regardai par la fenêtre essayant d'oublier toutes les horreurs que j'avais lu à la va vite ce matin, n'ayant pas le courage ni l'envie de lire tout, tout de suite. Curieusement, ça avait réveillé en moi certaine chose que je ne soupçonnais pas, je trouvais que je me déplaçais plus aisément, comme si je volais, et gérer les pensées des gens n'était finalement pas très compliqué… D'ailleurs, je voyais que Kimblee était parti dans ces pensées et cette fois-ci, c'était à moi d'attendre qu'il fasse un geste. Le point positif à cet échange, c'est que maintenant, il savait comment c'était compliqué pour moi d'avoir une relation avec lui. Lui avait dans les vingt-neuf ans et les faisait, j'avais deux cent ans et en faisait dix-huit. Je m'amusais à suivre les pensées de mon Zolf et souri quand il se rendit enfin compte que Greed et moi on se connaissait depuis longtemps. C'était amusant de voir toutes les questions et toutes les remarques qu'il se disait, il opta cependant pour :

- Ouais, donc t'as deux cent ans et alors ? Quel rapport ?

Je soupirai, puis lui répondit simplement :

- Et bien, on a fait des expériences sur moi, et il m'a simplement suffit de faire en sorte de ne pas avoir d'enfant pour lancer cette rumeur. Donc, je suis né comme tout le monde, d'un père et d'une mère.

- Comment ?

- En trafiquant les résultats.

Je voyais qu'il n'était pas satisfait par mes réponses mais à mon grand étonnement, il s'en contenta. De toute façon, je ne lui aurai pas dit puisque je l'ignorais moi-même. Même si certaines choses étaient revenus toutes seules, tel que cette nouvelle façon de voir les choses, les gens, de rester calme en toutes circonstances. Je ne me l'expliquais même pas, mais bon, ça m'arrangeait alors… Je délaissai les pensées de Kimblee pour les miennes, repensant à ce que j'avais lut ce matin.

Kimblee me repoussa gentiment au bout d'une heure, envieux de changer sa position pour une position allongé. Sur le flanc, son regard doré me suivit tandis que je l'embrassais dans le cou et allait me dégourdir un peu les jambes dans le couloir. Je marchai quelques temps, me stoppa et resta un peu regarder par la fenêtre le paysage défilé, avec une pensée : j'allais rentrer chez moi. Greed allait sûrement me harceler pour tout savoir en détail ce qu'il s'était passé, mais je ne comptais pas lui faire ce plaisir. Je le ferai quand il cessera : marre de toujours céder à ces petits caprices ! Me décidant enfin à retourner vers mon alchimiste, je fis demi-tour et d'un coup, sur la droite, une porte s'ouvrit, une main m'attrapa par le col de mon T-shirt et me précipita à l'intérieur. Avant que je n'aie pu réagir, un homme blond se tint devant moi, dos à la porte m'empêchant de sortir. J'affichai un air menaçant et me lança dans ses pensées… d'où je fus immédiatement rejetée. Surprise, je retentai tandis qu'il parlait :

- Je savais que c'était toi !

De nouveau, je me suis retrouver éjectée, qui était ce mec ? Je le détaillai du regard : un grand blond à lunette, qui ne me disait pas grand-chose, par contre, lui semblait me connaître. Je décidai alors de ma taire et d'attendre qu'il reparle : j'ignorais si je l'avais connu avant d'avoir effacé mes souvenirs :

- Tu n'as pas changé…

Il se rapprocha de moi d'un pas lent, je ne reculai pas, le regard dur fixé sur lui.

- Toujours cet air de défi dans les yeux, hein ?

Pour qui se prenait-il celui là ? J'hésitais à lui envoyer mon poing dans la gueule, mais j'en avais besoin (du mec, pas du poing xD).

- Alors, tu ne dis rien ? Lively…

Ce nom réveilla en moi une colère à le limite du contrôlable, il dû d'ailleurs s'en apercevoir car je remarquai qu'il esquissa quelques mouvements de recul. Il soupira puis s'assit sur un siège avant de croiser les jambes et de fermer les yeux. Je jetai un regard à la porte mais cet homme m'intéressait vraiment trop, je m'assis face à lui, ma colère étant retombé d'un coup :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Il ouvrit un œil, m'observa longuement, comme si il cherchait à savoir si je me foutais de sa gueule ou non, et voyant en effet que non, il se redresser et me fixa d'un regard flamboyant :

- Tu ne te rappelle pas ?

Me rappeler de quoi, sombre crétin ? J'étais déjà bien gentille de rester papoter avec toi alors que mon alchimiste m'attendait, alors si c'était pour que tu me fasses passer pour une imbécile, je repartais moi !

- Apparemment non…

Il réfléchit intensément, pendant que je regardais par la fenêtre, essayant de me rappeler de son visage –en vain. Soudain, il lança vivement :

- Tu n'as quand même pas fait ça ?

- Fait quoi ?

- Tu as… Non. Ne me dis pas que tu as été jusqu'à effacé tes souvenirs pour ne pas avoir à subir ton passé…

Sa voix était emplis de compassion ce qui me choqua encore plus que les propos qu'il venait de tenir. Devant mon air choqué, il s'approcha de moi, posa sa main sur sa joue –je ne dis rien- et me regarda droit dans les yeux :

- Oh, Lively... Aller si loin pour protéger ta personne… Tu es vraiment incroyable…

Je restai de marbre, attendant la suite qui ne vint pas. Alors que j'allais pour lui demander son nom, je sentis Kimblee arriver. Nous tournâmes tout deux la tête vers la porte tandis qu'il lâchait mon visage et que je me redressais sur mes pieds. Mon alchimiste ne prit même pas le soin de frapper à la porte : il l'ouvrit violement, ses yeux volèrent directement sur mon interlocuteur avant de se poser sur moi. Il me tendit la main, voyant que je ne bougeais pas, il murmura :

- Viens Elina.

A l'entente de mon nom, les yeux du blond fixèrent les miens, puis Kimblee et enfin nos deux mains que je venais de réunir en saisissant celle que me tendait l'alchimiste. Ce dernier et moi sortîmes sans un bruit, laissant le blond seul planté comme un piquet. Une fois assis et dans notre compartiment de première classe, il me demanda :

- C'était qui ce gus ?

- Aucune idée…

Les pensées de Kimblee étant trop complexes pour moi, je restai à contrecœur dans les miennes jusqu'à notre arrivée à Dublith.

Une fois sur le quai, nos valises en main, je respirai un bon coup, joyeuse de rentrer chez moi. D'ailleurs, d'après moi, nulle ville ne valait celle là, la mienne, et celle de Greed : Dublith. Mon alchimiste ne dit rien et ses pensées me montraient qu'il y était totalement indifférent. Après un regard entendu, nous commençâmes à marcher en direction du Devil's Nest, où nous attendait des verres, des taré et malheureusement, l'Avidité qui ne manquerait pas de nous sauter dessus dès qu'il nous apercevrait…

* * *

Rah, c'est nul ! Pas d'inspi', j'ai mis n'importe quoi et je me suis laisser encore une fois aller dans des sujets stupides… Bon, promis, le prochain sera mieux et il y aura de l'action, c'est prévus ;)


	16. La lettre

**Ohayo !!**

**Haha, vous pensiez vous être débarrassé de moi? Perdu, je reviens (enfin) avec un new chapitre =)**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Comme d'habitude, n'hesitez pas à reviewer.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

- Arrêtes de m'éviter !

- Je ne t'évite pas.

Un long silence suivit cette phrase, chacun cherchant à savoir ce que l'autre pensait. Ce fut moi qui brisai le silence :

- Tu sais Greed, j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête en ce moment.

- Cours toujours.

Nouveau silence.

- Alors, tu comptes aller où ?

- Ca te regarde ?

- Un peu oui.

J'éclatai alors de rire et il me poussa contre le mur. Je cessai immédiatement et pris un air dur. Depuis quelques temps je ne supportais plus le contact, sauf avec Kimblee.

- Alors, réponds !

- A l'est.

- Où ?

- Vas te faire foutre.

- Ce n'est pas un endroit très connu, et c'a un nom étrange.

Je restai de marbre face à sa pitoyable tentative de plaisanterie, il poursuivit :

- Pour faire quoi ?

- …

- C'est au minimum à deux jours de train, tu sais ?

- …

- Tu comptes y aller seule ?

- …

- Eli, tu vas me répondre, oui ?

- Casses-toi Greed, dis-je d'une voix calme.

- Réponds à mes questions !

- Je n'ai plus d'ordre à recevoir de toi.

Je me dégageai aisément de sa prise et recommençai à descendre les escaliers. Il me rattrapa violement et me jeta contre le mur dans un craquement d'os – mon dos je crois :

- Tu n'iras nulle part.

- Ne comptes pas là dessus.

- C'est simple : tu es à moi. Ca te revient ? Et ce qui est à moi, je ne le lâche pas !

Je lui ris au nez en tentant à nouveau de me dégager, ce qui me valu une baffe. Je tournai lentement les yeux vers lui : comment osait-il lever la main sur moi ? Mon corps se vit alors parcouru de spasmes nerveux que je m'efforçais de contrôler. Je daignai néanmoins le regarder, de haut, mon regard hautain fixé sur ses yeux mauves. De nouveau, ça lui déplut et il m'envoya une seconde baffe.

- Tu n'es qu'une sale morveuse inconsciente !

- Wouaaaa, la belle insulte…

Je sifflai d'admiration avec un regard assassin. Il ne s'énerva pas et prononça lentement mais d'une voix qui n'autorisait pas de contradiction :

- Tais-toi et écoute.

Dans un élan de bonté, j'obéis, mais pour l'énerver un peu quand même je fis semblant de vouloir parler sans pour autant qu'un son ne sorte de ma bouche.

- Bien ! C'est très simple, si tu quittes cet endroit sans ma permission, je viendrais en personne te retrouver et crois-moi, je te ferais passer un sale quart d'heure.

- Ooooh, j'en tremble de peur, dis-je en souriant d'un air provocant.

Il resta de marbre face à ma provocation ouverte tandis que je me dégageai de nouveau et descendais les escaliers, tête haute, d'une démarche nonchalante, mains dans les poches. C'eut l'effet recherché : il ne supportait pas que j'échappe à son contrôle et venait de se jeter sur moi. Nous trébuchâmes dans les marches dans un craquement d'os : sa jambe droite, deux de ses côtes, son cou, mon bras droit, trois côtes gauches et mon poignet gauche. Arrivés en bas et tous deux recomposés, je dominais : j'avais réussis à choper ses deux poignets et à les fixer au sol. Il aurait pu se débattre et très certainement se dégager, mais il ne le fit pas. Alors que je calmais ma respiration qui s'était ébranlée, lui se contenta de m'observer me battre contre moi même : il aurait été tellement simple de le faire souffrir mais aussi plus raisonnable de le laisser… Comme toujours, cette petite phrase me revint à l'esprit « Quand un choix est à faire, il n'y a que deux possibilité : la raison et la simplicité » Curieusement, chez moi c'était plutôt la simplicité qui primait dans mes choix. Il n'y aurait pas eut Kimblee en haut des escaliers, c'est ce que j'aurais choisi, j'étais trop gentille…

* * *

Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, expliquons le quoi du pourquoi du comment (oui, je sais, c'est pas français, mais je vous emmerde ! **Envy :** Hé, si t'es pas jolie, soit au moins polie **! Auteur :** Envy oO Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? **Envy :** Ben, je me venge parce que je suis pas dans ta fic. **A:** Mais ça va venir, mon chou ^w^ ; **Envy :** Mon… chou ? o_O ; **Auteur :** n__n T'es tout rouge ; **Envy :** … ; **A :** Il est choqué à vie, le pauvre… Peut-être qu'un baiser… _*s'approche lentement*_ ; **Envy :** Même pas en rêve ! Attends que je te chope ! ; **A **: _*cours très loin_*)

Bref. J'en étais où… A oui, l'histoire xD Alors, bien que j'ai totalement horreur de ça : Flashback time ! Et puis je vais le faire à travers les yeux de mon Kimkim parce que je l'aime bien x)

* * *

_**Flashback**_ (normalement je le mets en italique mais je trouve que c'est chiant à lire alors ce sera en normal ! Et puis si vous êtes pas content, je m'en tape royal, je fais ce que je veux !)

_-- Kimblee --_

Deux jours. Ca faisait deux jours qu'on était rentré. Je sentais Elina plus tendue que jamais, elle évitait Greed sans cesse par des pirouettes souvent impressionnantes, elle parlait moins et ne mangeait presque plus. Je ne l'avais plus revue avec son livre à la noix depuis qu'elle l'avait mis dans sa valise, chose qui n'était même pas sûre, elle aurait très bien pu le manger… Dès qu'on était rentré, l'autre malade lui a sauté dessus - littéralement, s'entend - et n'a pas cessé de la harceler jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui fiche son poing dans la face, ce qui m'a bien fait marrer au passage. Pour ma part, même s'il semblait content que je sois revenu - il avait besoin de moi, c'était normal qu'il veuille me garder auprès de lui et de sa stupide avidité - il ne m'a pas prêté plus d'attention que ça. Quand aux autres, ben… Ils n'étaient pas contents que je sois revenu, point. Il me semble qu'une petite semaine s'est déroulée avant que ça ne se passe… C'était une soirée, comme les autres, bruyante… J'avais le regard perdu, assis sur mon tabouret avec un verre à la main, quand il s'est pointé.

- Euh… Excusez-moi, je cherche une Elina Riddle…

Quasiment personne ne l'a entendu, tout le monde restait concentré sur ce qu'il faisait à part moi, les homonculus et les trois autres qui les accompagnent tout le temps (me souviens plus de leur nom…). Eli, qui était sur le canapé en compagnie de l'autre débile, n'a pas bougé, elle cherchait sans doute à savoir si elle pouvait répondre ou pas. C'est donc son débile de père qui s'est levé, s'est approché de lui et a demandé :

- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

Mon regard s'est fixé sur Eli, son visage n'exprimait rien, ce qui était assez rare et aussi signe qu'elle était mécontente.

- J'ai à lui parler.

- Ouais, ben tu lui parleras quand je saurais ce que…

- Ca va Greed. Laisse…

Quand est-ce qu'elle avait bougé, mes yeux si attentifs ne l'avaient même pas vu. Elle se tenait aux côtés de Greed, le regard sérieux, une main posée sur l'épaule de l'homonculus. Ce dernier ne bougeant pas, elle le fit se décaler, puis pris le gamin par le poignet et le tira à sa suite dans les escaliers. Le « patron » n'a rien dit, mais je voyais très bien qu'il était contrarié et aussi très, très curieux, sûr qu'il allait la harceler après!

-- _POV du mec qui vient d'arriver --_

Magnifique. En un mot : magnifique. Même si sa poigne était particulièrement ferme, sa peau était douce et froide. Une fois qu'elle m'eut conduit jusque dans une pièce (sa chambre, me sembla-t-il), elle s'allongea à son aise sur le lit après avoir fermé la porte derrière nous, tandis que je restais debout, planté au milieu de la pièce.

Il se passa un long moment, je me demandais d'ailleurs si elle ne s'était pas endormie... Elle finit finalement par me demander d'une voix douce mais au ton désinvolte :

- Alors, qu'as-tu à me dire ?

Je restai un moment sous le choc d'entendre une telle voix avant de me reprendre et de lancer d'un ton assuré :

- J'ai ici une lettre qui vous est adressée.

Elle se redressa et me fixa de ses yeux noirs qui semblaient être capable de lire en moi. Il se passa un petit moment avant que je me rende compte qu'elle attendait cette fameuse lettre dont je venais de lui parler. Saisissant l'objet dans la poche intérieure de ma veste, je la lui tendis. Elle la prit d'une main froide, vive et précise et la déplia après s'être rassise sur le bord du lit. Tout le long de la lecture, je patientai debout. Il me sembla qu'à plusieurs reprises, ses yeux reprenait depuis le début ; aurait-elle des problèmes de concentration, la lettre était-elle si compliquée que cela à comprendre ? Il était impossible qu'elle ne fasse que la relire encore et encore puisque ces yeux allaient bien trop vite pour qu'elle lise la lettre. A moins que ses capacités ne soient plus élevées que ce que mon maître m'en avait dit. Elle reprit la parole après un si long moment que j'en sursautai :

- Bien, dans ce cas, peux-tu attendre jusqu'à demain pour partir ?

- Euh... Oui, bien sûr. Vous allez donc venir ?

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de se rallonger sur son lit, les yeux sur le plafond. J'ignorais ce que contenait la lettre, mais elle semblait laisser l'homonculus de marbre.

Me sentant soudain de trop, je m'inclinai et sortis sans un mot.

-- _Eli --_

Voilà comment je suis arrivée là, à bloquer ce crétin d'homonculus de l'Avidité. Kimblee en haut des marches à me regarder d'un air nonchalant, les mains dans les poches, bien qu'il eu protesté quand je lui avais dit que je partais sans lui.

Je me redressai, laissant le champ libre à Greed si celui-ci voulait se relever. Je repris ma descente dans les escaliers, me retrouvai dans la pièce principale du bar, murmura un vague "à plus" à la cantonade et quitta le bar.

Je marchai jusqu'à la gare, l'esprit ailleurs... Arrivée sur le quai, il était là.

* * *

**Pourquoi Elina veut-elle partir ? Que cache le mec-qui-squatte-le-bar ? Que contient la lettre et qui l'a écrite ? Kimblee va-t-il enfin gagner un séjour pour le parc Astérix ? Greed va-t-il enfin s'acheter un cerveau ? Vous le serez au prochain chapitre (ou pas...)**

**A la prochaine!**


End file.
